Into All Eternity
by Sony31
Summary: Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Bestimmt dafür, zusammen zu sein. Für immer. ... Rory & Jess [UPLOAD CHAP. 18]
1. Questions

**EDIT:** 23. Jänner 2005 - Heute habe ich das Kapitel überarbeitet, die restlichen Fehler ausgebessert und begonnen eine einheitliche Formatierung zu gestalten. Noch wird es einige Tage dauern, bis ich das mit allen Kapitel erledigt habe. Danach werde ich das Edit wieder löschen. Bitte um Entschuldigung! :o)

* * *

_Zusammenfassung_: Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer_: Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Eine neue FF von mir. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch gefallen. Natürlich ist "_Crazy Thing Called Love_" noch nicht fertig. Aber ich musste dennoch das erste Kapitel dieser FF hochladen. Die Idee kam mir spontan. Noch ist nichts Aufregendes passiert, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie euch gefallen wird. Sagt mir doch bitte Bescheid, wie sie euch gefällt und ob ich daran weiterarbeiten soll. Ich freu mich!

Und jetzt viel Spaß bei meiner neuen FF _"Into All Eternity - Bis in alle Ewigkeit"._

LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)__

Into All Eternity - Bis in alle Ewigkeit

* * *

Es war heiß. Aber es war keine trockene Hitze. Sie war geschwängert mit Feuchtigkeit. Jeder in der Stadt versuchte sein Bestes um sich vor der Hitze zu schützen. Die Geschäfte ließen die Ventilatoren laufen, Klimaanlagen arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Die ganze Stadt wartete auf den lang erhofften Regen, auf die Abkühlung, damit man endlich wieder besser atmen konnte, der Körper sich endlich wieder besser anfühlte.

Rory stand vor einem Regal in einem Büchergeschäft. Sie trug kurze Shorts und ein dünnes Hemd. Ihre Füße steckten in einem Paar Sandalen. Über einer Schulter hatte sie ihren Rucksack.

Er war schon wieder zu spät. Als würde es jemals etwas anderes sein. Er war immer zu spät. Manchmal machte sie sich einen Spaß daraus und nannte ihm eine Uhrzeit, die eine halbe Stunde vor der eigentlichen Zeit lag, damit er auch pünktlich erschien. Seltsamerweise wusste er meistens, wann sie sich diesen Spaß erlaubte und kam trotzdem zu spät. Aber Rory hatte sich damit abgefunden. Er war eben nicht der Mensch, der auf die Minute genau erschien. Er war nicht wie Dean. Und Rory war froh darüber.

Sie hielt Alexandre Dumas' „_Der Graf von Monte Cristo_" in Händen. Ein Klassiker. Eines ihrer liebsten Bücher. Schon unzählige Male gelesen. Auch wenn dies an und für sich nicht die Art von Bücher war, die sie normalerweise las. Dieses gefiel ihr. Sie mochte den Stil. Sie mochte die Handlung. Sie mochte, wie der Autor es schaffte, alles miteinander in Verbindung zu bringen. Sie mochte dieses Buch.

Rory legte es auf den Stapel zu den anderen Büchern, die sie bereits gefunden hatte und beschloss, dass es für heute genug war. Sie hatte schon genügend ausfindig gemacht. Morgen würde sie weiterstöbern. Sie nahm die Bücher auf die Arme und schlenderte auf die Kasse zu um zu bezahlen.

Er war immer noch nicht da. Wo er wohl blieb? Ob ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen war? Ob Hendrik ihn wieder aufgehalten hatte? Vielleicht war es dieses Mal auch der Gemüselieferant gewesen. Nun ja, es gab eben keinen Jackson in New York.

Die Tür zum Buchladen öffnete sich, die Klingel ertönte. Rory wandte ihren Blick zur Tür und erkannte, dass er soeben den Laden betreten hatte und sich nach ihr umsah. Sie lächelte.

„Dieses Mal bist du nur 10 Minuten zu spät. Du machst dich. Pass nur auf, irgendwann bist du noch pünktlich", meinte sie grinsend.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das jemals passieren wird? Wenn ich mich doch so bemühe", entgegnete er und stellte sich neben sie in die Schlange. Dabei nahm er ihr den Stapel Bücher aus den Händen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wir haben bald keinen Platz mehr in der Wohnung, wenn du ständig nur Bücher einkaufst", stellte er fest.

„Reg dich nicht auf. Wenn ich sie nicht kaufe, dann kaufst sie du", sie lächelte, „Und wenn wir keinen Platz mehr haben, dann müssen wir uns eben eine größere Wohnung zulegen. Mom freut sich sicher, wenn sie uns wieder beim Umziehen helfen kann. Und Luke auch. Er war geradezu begeistert als wir beschlossen, uns gemeinsam eine Wohnung zuzulegen. Weißt du noch? Er hat sogar das Bett zusammengebaut."

„Ja, aber nur mit meiner Hilfe", entgegnete er. Rory nickte und holte nun ihre Geldbörse aus der hinteren Shorttasche. Der Buchhändler nannte ihr den Preis für die Bücher und sie zahlte. Danach machte sie sich zusammen mit ihm auf den Weg nachhause.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Eine Stunde zuvor hatte Jess noch nervös auf die Uhr geblickt. Er hatte etwas spezielles für den Abend geplant. Rory hatte wahrscheinlich darauf vergessen, obwohl sie dies sonst nicht tat, aber sie hatten etwas zu feiern. Er hatte sein Restaurant für diesen Abend geschlossen, seinen Angestellten frei gegeben. Er hatte sich in die Küche gestellt, dorthin, wo er vor einigen Jahren angefangen hatte.

Nachdem er aus Kalifornien zurückgekehrt war, sein High-School-Diplom in der Tasche, hatte er sich als Aushilfskoch in einem kleinen Restaurant beworben. Bald hatte er bemerkt, dass ihm diese Arbeit Spaß machte. Auch wenn er immer gezwungenermaßen im Diner seines Onkels gearbeitet hatte, die Arbeit als Koch erfüllte ihn mit Freude und zum ersten Mal im Leben machte er etwas, mit dem er zufrieden war.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und er wurde fest angestellt. Nicht länger Aushilfskoch, sondern richtiger Koch. Auch, wenn ein anderer Koch anwesend war.

Wiederum nicht viel später war er zum Chefkoch des kleinen Restaurants aufgestiegen. Mit 24 Jahren war er weit gekommen.  
Dann war der Besitzer des Ladens gestorben. Jess, der in den Zimmern oberhalb des Restaurants gewohnt hatte und dem alten Mann ans Herz gewachsen war, so als wäre er sein eigener Sohn, war plötzlich selber der Besitzer dieses Ladens. Zuerst überrascht darüber machte er sich schließlich an die Arbeit.

Er arbeitete hart. Mit Elan und Schweiß hatte er es schließlich geschafft. Er war bekannt in New York. Sein Restaurant lief. Er konnte sich vor Kunden kaum noch retten. Die High Society von Manhattan stand Schlange um einen Tisch bei ihm zu ergattern. Jess war zufrieden. Er war sogar sehr zufrieden.

Und dann war ihm Rory über den Weg gelaufen. Dort stand sie, in einem roten Kleid. Er hatte nie gewusst, dass ihr die Farbe rot so gut stand. Für ihn war sie immer automatisch mit blau verbunden. Wie ihre Augen. Tiefes, schimmerndes Blau.

Sie war mit einer Kollegin unterwegs. Ihr Haar fiel ihr sanft auf die Schultern. Es war kürzer, das hatte er sofort bemerkt. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Hände und mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass kein Ring an ihrem Finger steckte. Ein breites Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war noch schöner als er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Als sie ihn entdeckte wurde ihr Gesicht starr. Mit großen Augen blickte sie auf ihn. Beide konnten es nicht fassen, dass sie sich nach so vielen Jahren wiedersahen. Sie hatte sich kurz an ihre Kollegin gewandt und war dann auf ihn zugetreten.

Für wenige Minuten hatten sie nichts gesprochen, sondern sich nur angesehen. Und dann war sie ihm um den Hals gefallen. Fest schloss sie die Arme um seinen Hals. Jess drückte sie an sich, sog den Duft ihres Haares in sich auf, spürte ihre Haut auf seiner. Und er war glücklich. Seit vielen Jahren war er endlich wieder glücklich.

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hatte er Rory gezeigt, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Wie sehr er sie liebte.

Rory genoss diese Zeit. Sie nahm ihn nicht sofort zurück, auch wenn ihr Herz geradezu danach schrie. Sie ließ ihn etwas zappeln, genau darauf bedacht, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Es gefiel ihr, wie er sich anstrengte, wie er ihr zeigte, dass er sich verändert hatte und doch immer noch der selbe Jess war.

Schließlich, als sie gemeinsam im Klassiker-Kino saßen und sich „_Vom Winde verweht_" ansahen, als er sich zu ihrem Ohr beugte und ihr ein leises „Ich liebe dich!", zuflüsterte, war es entgültig um sie geschehen.

Sie gehörten zusammen. Jess und Rory. Rory und Jess. Bestimmt dafür, zusammen zu sein. Von der ersten Begegnung an war es so vorgesehen gewesen. Jess gehörte zu Rory. Rory gehörte zu Jess. Und keiner konnte sie trennen.

Lorelai war entsetzt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihre Tochter Lukes Neffen tatsächlich zurückgenommen hatte. Das warf sie Rory auch vor.

Doch dann lernte sie ihn besser kennen. Sie bemerkte, dass er sich verändert hatte. Sie konnte sehen, wie wichtig ihm Rory war. Sie spürte, dass sich die beiden wirklich liebten.

Und sie gab auf. Sie gestand ein, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. In beiden. In Rory und in Jess. Und dass sie im Unrecht war. Von diesem Augenblick an war sie begeistert von der Beziehung ihrer Tochter.

Jetzt stand Jess vor dem Spiegel im Schlafzimmer und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare um sie etwas in Form zu bringen, obwohl er wusste, das dies völlig umsonst war. Seine Haare ließen sich nie bändigen. Und eigentlich war es auch egal. Er wusste, dass sie sein Haar so mochte.

Rory stand in der Tür, die vom Schlafzimmer ins Bad führte. Sie lächelte über seinen Versuch seine Haare in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Wieso gibst du nicht auf? Du weißt doch, dass es ohnehin nicht funktioniert", lächelte sie und trat hinter ihn. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, legte das Kinn auf seine Schulter und blickte ihn im Spiegel an.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Eines Tages funktioniert es doch. Und dann kann ich sagen: ‚Ich hab's dir doch gesagt.'", entgegnete er und legte seine Hände nun auf ihre.

Rory trug wieder das rote Kleid. Jenes, das sie am Tag ihrer Wiederbegegnung auch getragen hatte. Jenes Kleid von dem er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er es besonders schön an ihr fand. Jenes Kleid, dass dafür sorgte, dass es ihm heiß und kalt über den Rücken lief und er dauernd seine Blicke über ihren Körper schweifen ließ.

Sie seufzte und stellte sich nun vor ihn hin. Sie sah ihn an und setzte ihren Hundeblick auf. Normalerweise wirkte dieser immer.

„Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, was wir heute Abend vor haben?", flehte sie, doch Jess schüttelte nur den Kopf. Rory flehte weiter, doch er blieb eisern. Kein Wort kam ihm über die Lippen. Er war nervös, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

Sie versuchte weiterhin irgendetwas aus ihm herauszubekommen, doch Jess blieb – so schwer es ihm auch fiel – hart und gab ihr keinen einzigen Hinweiß.

Er wusste genau, dass sie wusste, welcher Tag heute war. Sonst hätte sie nicht das rote Kleid getragen. Es war offensichtlich und er freute sich darüber. Dennoch kam kein Wort über seine Lippen.

Und dann betraten sie das Restaurant.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Sie waren beim Dessert angekommen. Eigentlich war es kein Dessert. Es war Käse, Weißbrot und Weintrauben. Rory hatte schon lange nicht mehr so köstlich gegessen. Jess war eben ein ausgezeichneter Koch. Nicht umsonst war er weitum bekannt. Er hatte etwas aus sich gemacht und war glücklich dabei. Sie freute sich für ihn. Sie war stolz auf ihn. Und das wollte sie ihm jetzt auch sagen.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, das weißt du, nicht wahr?", kam es ihr, zusammen mit einem Lächeln, über die Lippen.

Jess sah überrascht auf. Es erfüllte ihn, wenn sie solche Dinge zu ihm sagte. All die Jahre harter Arbeit hatte er auch für sie auf sich genommen. Diese Jahre waren für Augenblicke wie diesen gewesen. Augenblicke, in denen sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie stolz auf ihn sei und sie glücklich mit ihm war. All die harte Arbeit war dies alles tausendmal wert.

„Und du weißt, dass es mich glücklich macht, wenn du das zu mir sagst", gab er zurück, ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Rory streckte den Arm aus und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Jess drehte seinen Kopf und drückte einen Kuss in ihre Handfläche.

Danach wandten sie sich wieder dem Essen zu. Für einige Minuten lag wieder Stille im Raum. Keine unangenehme Stille. Aber es war ruhig. Bis es Rory nicht mehr aushielt.

„Sagst du mir jetzt endlich warum wir heute hier sind? Warum du das Lokal zugesperrt hast und wir alleine in deinem Restaurant sitzen? Warum du für mich gekocht hast?", sie zwinkerte, „Warum ich mein rotes Kleid immer noch trage?"

Jess sah bei ihrem letzten Kommentar verwundert auf. Sein Blick fiel auf ihr Stück Weißbrot und er sah, dass sie mit dem nächsten Bissen davon ihre Antwort haben würde. Gerade nahm sie es in die Hand. Jetzt musste er grinsen.

„Du wirt schon sehen", war alles, was er ihr sagte.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Danach riss sie ein Stück Brot mit ihren Fingern ab und wollte es zum Mund führen. Doch da spürte sie unter ihren Fingern etwas Hartes. Etwas, was im gebackenen Teig verborgen war. Etwas, was sie nicht erwartet hätte, doch was sie mit Euphorie erfüllte.

Überrascht wandte sie den Blick auf das Gebäck. Ihre Augen wurden so groß wie Teller und ihr Mund klappte etwas auf. Schnell sah sie auf und blickte auf ihn. Sein Blick war auf ihr Gesicht fixiert.

„Was ... wie ... ich meine ... also ...", stammelte sie und blickte wieder auf das nun enthüllte Ding auf ihrer Handfläche.  
Jess grinste. Er mochte es wenn sie nervös war. Wenn sie deshalb stammelte. Dennoch konnte er sie bei solch einer schwerwiegenden Sache nicht einfach so im Regen stehen lassen.

„Du weißt, was ich damit sagen will. Oder besser, was ich damit fragen will", erklärte er und grinste weiter.

Rory war überrascht. Überwältigt. Aufgewühlt. Erregt. Sie fand keine Worte. Sie wusste genau, was sie sagen wollte. In ihrem Inneren schrie die Antwort schon seit sie den Gegenstand gesehen hatte. Dennoch kam kein Ton über ihre Lippen. Immer wieder sah sie von dem kleinen Ding auf Jess und wieder zurück.

Er bemerkte ihre Überraschung. Und wollte ihr weiterhelfen.

„Rory ...", er griff mit seiner Hand nach ihrer und blickte ihr nun tief in die Augen, „... willst du mich heiraten?"

In diesem Augenblick brach der Damm. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl, lief um den Tisch und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie lachte und weinte und zitterte und freute sich auf einmal.

„Ja", lachte sie und fuhr fort, „Ja. Ja. Ja. Ja. Ja." Danach küsste sie ihn. So, wie sie ihn noch nie geküsst hatte. In beiden explodierte ein Feuerwerk des Glücks.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie den Kuss. Rory legte ihre Stirn an seine und lächelte ihn breit an. Jess nahm den Ring aus ihrer Hand und steckte ihn an ihren Finger. Sie sah das Schmuckstück kurz an, dann blickte sie wieder auf Jess.

Mit einem verruchten Grinsen meinte sie: „Und warum trage ich jetzt mein rotes Kleid immer noch?"

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	2. Scharade ist auch nicht erlaubt

_Zusammenfassung_: Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer_: Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: ;.; Nur ein Kommentar. °seufz° Aber dafür ist dieses Kapitel jetzt **gini** gewidmet, weil sie so lieb war und mir dieses geschrieben hat. Leute, ich würd mich echt freuen, wenn ihr mir Feedback geben könntet. Wirklich! ;) Also, rann an die Tastatur. °fleh°  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**_2. Kapitel – Scharade ist auch nicht erlaubt

* * *

_**

Lorelai gähnte. Mit einer Hand rieb sie sich die Augen und mit der anderen suchte sie nach dem Telefon.

Nachdem sie den restlichen Schlaf aus ihren Augen gerieben hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf den Hello-Kitty-Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch. Verflucht, es war doch erst halb vier Uhr morgens. An einem Samstag. Wer, um Gottes Willen, rief um diese unheilige Zeit bei ihr an?

Da schoss ihr Rory durch den Kopf. Es war ihr doch nichts passiert? Was, wenn sie im Krankenhaus lag, rund um sie herum Schläuche und Kabeln? Was, wenn sie dort lag, in einer grässlichen Krankenhaustracht, umrundet von hektischen Ärzten und fetten Krankenschwestern?

Sie suchte umso energischer nach dem Telefon. Endlich fand sie es unter ihrem schwarzen Kleid, welches sie am Vorabend zum Abendessen bei ihren Eltern getragen hatte.

„Hallo?", rief sie aufgebracht in den Hörer.

„Mom? Warum bist du denn so aufgeregt? Wenn jemand aufgeregt sein darf, dann bin ich das!", ertönte Rorys Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Gott sei Dank, du bist in Ordnung! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen welche furchtbaren Szenen durch meinen wunderschönen Kopf geschossen sind. Ich hab dich schon im Krankenhaus gesehen, in einer Krankenhaustracht. Ist das nicht furchtbar? Besonders, weil dir grün einfach überhaupt nicht steht", quasselte Lorelai munter drauf los. Rory hatte allerhand zu tun um den Redeschwall ihrer Mutter irgendwie unterbrechen zu können.

Schließlich hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft.

„Mom, ich hab etwas für dich ... was Spannendes", begann sie.

„Was zu Spielen!", setzte Lorelai fort.

„Und Schokolade!", beendete Rory und beide lachten kurz. Doch dann wurde die Jüngere plötzlich ernst.

„Okay, Babe. Was ist passiert, dass du mich an einem Samstag Morgen um halb vier Uhr aus dem Bett reißt und mit mir die Kinderüberraschung-Werbung zitierst?", versuchte Lorelai in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Etwas Wunderbares, Mom. Etwas total Wunderbares!", rief Rory enthusiastisch.

„Oh! Oh! Ich weiß schon!", begann ihre Mutter, „Du hast endlich den Kalender mit den vierundzwanzig verschiedenen Kaffeekannen gefunden und gekauft."

„Nope."

„Du hast ‚_The Clash_' wiedervereint und sie gehen dir zu Ehren wieder auf Tour?"

„Nein. Aber die Neuigkeit ist besser, Mom."

„Besser als ‚_The Clash_'? Wow, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt."

„Mom ...", Rory hielt für einen kurzen Augenblick inne, bevor es nur so aus ihr herausschoss, „... Er hat gefragt!"

„WAS?!", entfuhr es Lorelai und sie saß sofort aufrecht im Bett.

„Ja!", rief Rory zurück, „Heute Abend. Im Restaurant. Er hat den Ring im Weißbrot versteckt. Und als ich mir ein Stück abbrechen wollte, hab ich ihn entdeckt. Und ich war total perplex. Und überrascht. Und euphorisch. Und begeistert. Aber ich brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Und dann hat er gefragt. Er hat gesagt: ‚Rory ... willst du mich heiraten?'. Und da bin ich dann aufgesprungen und ihm um den Hals gefallen und hab sechs Mal laut ‚Ja.' gerufen. Oh, es war toll, Mom!", erzählte die junge Frau und auf Lorelais Gesicht wurde ein breites Grinsen sichtbar.

„Und was habt ihr zwei Lovebirds gemacht, nachdem du ja gesagt hast? Ich bin mir sicher etwas ganz Schmutziges!", stellte sie fest und lachte.

„MOM!", entfuhr es Rory entsetzt und Lorelai wusste – auch ohne dass sie ihre Tochter sehen konnte – dass sie in diesem Moment so rot wie eine reife Tomate anlief.

Die beiden unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit miteinander, erstellten schon einmal Listen, was nicht alles zu erledigen sei, wen sie einladen wollten, wer welche Aufgaben übernehmen musste, was als Menü in Frage kommen konnte. Und natürlich das Wichtigste: wie Rorys Kleid aussehen sollte.

„Wann kommst du das nächste Mal nach Stars Hollow, Babe?", stellte Lorelai schließlich die Frage, die ihr schon seit dem Beginn des Gesprächs im Kopf herumschwirrte.

„In den nächsten Tagen, Mom. Ich muss hier noch einiges regeln, aber so bald ich kann komme ich nachhause. Schließlich müssen wir anfangen zu planen!", versicherte ihr Rory in fröhlichem Ton.

„Und Jess?", stellte Lorelai sofort die nächste Frage.

„Der kommt natürlich auch mit. Schließlich soll es jeder erfahren. Das bringt mich auch gleich auf meinen nächsten Punkt. Mom?"

„Ja?"

„Ich will, dass du es nicht weiter erzählst. Nicht einmal Sookie."

„Aber ..."

„Nein, Mom. Wir wollen es ihnen selber sagen."

Lorelai seufzte, stimmte aber dann zu. Rory lächelte, man konnte es an ihrer Stimme hören. Und bei der Freude die sie spürte konnte die dunkelhaarige Frau auch nicht anders und lächelte ebenfalls. Danach verabschiedeten sich die beiden Gilmores voneinander und legten schließlich auf.

Ihr Baby wollte heiraten. Ihr kleines Mädchen. Ihre beste Freundin. Ihr Kiddo. Ihre Seelenfreundin. Ihr einziges Kind. Gott, wie sie sich für ihr Baby freute.

Lorelai legte das Telefon weg, drehte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und begann die Person auf dieser Seite fest an der Schulter zu rütteln.

„Was?!", grummelte schließlich die Stimme, die zu dieser Person gehörte.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben! Ich dürfte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, aber ich glaube, die beiden haben nichts dagegen, wenn du davon weißt. Luke, Jess hat Rory heute gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten will. Und sie hat ja gesagt."

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Rory legte das Telefon zur Seite. Auf ihrem Gesicht war noch immer der freudige Ausdruck. Seit dem Essen war er noch nie von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Deine Mom weiß jetzt also Bescheid?", wurden ihre Gedanken von Jess unterbrochen. Rory nickte.

„Also weiß es Luke auch schon", gab sie grinsend zurück. Jess überdrehte die Augen. Da konnte er sich schon auf etwas gefasst machen. Stundenlange Vorträge seines Onkels, darüber, dass er es nicht wagen sollte, das Herz von Rory zu brechen, dass er es sich hoffentlich gut überlegt hatte, dass er nicht wieder einen Rückzieher machte, dass er nicht einfach wieder verschwand. In den letzten Jahren hatten sie diese Diskussion nie mehr geführt. Doch Jess war sich sicher, dieses Mal stand sie wieder an.

Er seufzte und erklärte ihr beinahe missmutig: „Also weiß es morgen schon ganz Stars Hollow und ich kann mir einen Leibwächter zulegen, weil ich von den Leuten deiner Heimatstadt auf die schwarze Liste gesetzt wurde. Gesucht: tot oder lebendig. Bevorzugt tot."

Rory schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab grinsend zurück: „Stars Hollow weiß es erst, wenn wir es ihnen sagen. Ich hab Mom das Versprechen abgerungen, dass sie es keinem erzählt. Und außerdem wirst du nicht auf die schwarze Liste gesetzt. Warum auch."

„Vielleicht, weil ich ihre Prinzessin gefragt habe, ob sie mich heiraten will, sie ja gesagt hat und ich der stadtbekannte Herumtreiber und Taugenichts bin?", gab er in sarkastischem Ton zurück, während er sich zu ihr beugte und begann an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern.

„Ach was. Wenn sie es erfahren bin ich auch dabei. Keine Sorge", sie strich ihm mit einem Finger über die Wange, „ich werde dich beschützen."

„Sie wissen es morgen. Deine Mom wird es ihnen erzählen. Glaub mir."

„Bestimmt nicht! Sie hat mir versprochen, dass sie keinem etwas sagt. Außer Luke, der zwangsläufig wahrscheinlich schon beim Telefonat zugehört hat."

„Schon einmal was von Scharade gehört?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie braucht nichts zu sagen. Trotzdem weiß jeder, was sie meinen wird. Und sie hat noch nicht einmal ihr Versprechen gebrochen."

„Mein Gott, du hast Recht!", entfuhr es ihr. In der Sekunde darauf hatte sie das Telefon wieder in der Hand und rief zuhause bei ihrer Mutter an.

„Mom! Scharade ist auch nicht erlaubt! Und du darfst auch niemanden den Hochzeitsmarsch vorsummen!"

Er hörte nur noch ein: „Ach Gott, Jess! Du musst mir auch jeden Spaß verderben!" aus dem Telefon. Mit einem breiten Grinsen lehnte er sich zurück und löschte die Nachttischlampe auf seiner Seite des Bettes aus.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Heute hatte er Lust wieder einmal selber zu kochen. Seit einiger Zeit war er nicht mehr dazugekommen. Die Geschäfte liefen gut und somit hatte er hauptsächlich im Büro zu tun und nicht in der Küche.

Thomas war ein ausgezeichneter Chefkoch. Jess war zufrieden mit ihm. Deshalb hatte er auch keine Bedenken, wenn er nicht selber in der Küche stand.

Doch heute hatte er Lust dazu. Die Büroarbeit hatte er Hendrik überlassen. Jess war sich sicher, dass dieser die ihm gestellte Aufgabe zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit ausführen würde.

Gegen 10:00 Uhr betrat er die Küche. Es flogen ihm überraschte Blicke zu als er durch die automatische Schiebetür kam. Gott, wie hatte er diese Arbeit in den letzten Wochen vermisst.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Lorenzo war Oberkellner im „_Dodgers_". Bis heute wusste er nicht, warum Mr. Mariano seinem Restaurant einen so seltsamen Namen gegeben hatte. Doch anscheinend schien dies die Leute nicht davon abzuhalten hierher zu kommen.

Gerade sah er, wie sich die Tür öffnete und Miss Gilmore das Restaurant betrat. Sie war eine nette, junge Frau. Lorenzo hatte sie wirklich gern. Sie kam schon lange in dieses Restaurant. Sie war schon hierher gekommen, bevor Mr. Mariano es von Mr. Robinson, dem alten Besitzer, geerbt hatte.

„Guten Tag, Lorenzo. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?", grüßte sie ihn freundlich und lächelte ihm zu.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Gilmore. Mir geht es ausgezeichnet. Und Ihnen?", gab er fröhlich zurück.

„Oh, mir könnte es nicht besser gehen, danke. Ist Mr. Mariano in seinem Büro?", versuchte sie in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Oh nein, Miss. Der Chef kocht heute persönlich."

„Er kocht selbst?", kam es überrascht aus ihrem Mund. Er hatte schon lange keine Zeit mehr gehabt selbst zu kochen. Er hatte wichtige, organisatorische Dinge zu erledigen, die er ungern anderen überließ.

Plötzlich musste sie grinsen und sie wusste genau, warum er heute selber in der Küche stand. Er war glücklich. Und das wollte er auskosten. Er wollte nicht eine Sekunde dieses Glücks verschwenden. Er wollte es voll und ganz genießen.

„Soll ich ihm mitteilen, dass Sie hier sind, Miss Gilmore?", wurde sie von Lorenzo in ihren Überlegungen unterbrochen. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Haben Sie denn vielleicht noch einen Tisch für mich frei?", wollte sie statt dessen erfahren.

„Für Sie, Miss Gilmore, haben wir doch immer einen Tisch", und gleichzeitig führte er sie zu besagtem Möbelstück, an dem sie Platz nahm.

Danach erhielt Lorenzo die sonderbarste Bestellung, seit er begonnen hatte im „_Dodgers_" zu arbeiten.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

„Wie bitte?!", entkam es Jess als er hörte, was er zubereiten sollte.

„Verzeihen Sie, Mr. Mariano, aber dies war der ausdrückliche Wunsch. Und ich konnte der Person diesen Wunsch einfach nicht abschlagen", antwortete Lorenzo.

„Aber ich kann es!", entgegnete Jess und stürmte gleichzeitig aus der Küche, ständig Sätze wie: „Hamburger und Pommes. In meinem Lokal! Das ich nicht lache!", vor sich hin murmelnd.

Als er im vollen Speiseraum stand und den Tisch Nr. 7 entdeckte, verwandelte sich der finstere Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht in ein Grinsen. Zielbewusst steuerte er auf sie zu.

Rory hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, aber auch ihr Gesicht zierte ein breites Grinsen. Sie war schon gespannt, wie Jess auf ihre Bestellung reagieren würde, als sein Atem ihr Ohr streifte und er ihr mit amüsierter Stimme mitteilte: „Wenn du Hamburger und Pommes essen willst, dann ist es wohl besser, wenn du nach Stars Hollow fährst und in einem gewissen Diner namens ‚_Luke's_' bestellst. Oder du gehst einen Block weiter und orderst bei McDonalds. Ich überlasse dir die Wahl." Er stützte eine Hand auf die Lehne ihres Stuhls und die andere auf den Tisch.

Rory wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte ihn an. Es gefiel ihr, wenn er die weiße Kochuniform trug, die Ärmel bis zum Ellbogen hochgekrempelt, dazu die schwarzen Hosen. Nur die Kochmütze fehlte, doch diese trug er niemals.

„Ich hab diese Bestellung nur aufgegeben, damit ich dich zu Gesicht bekomme."

„Das sieht dir ähnlich."

„Du warst nicht in deinem Büro."

„Weil ich heute kochen wollte."

„Und ich habe bestellt und zu Lorenzo gesagt: ‚Egal, wie Sie es anstellen, Lorenzo, ich wäre Ihnen verbunden, wenn Sie Mr. Mariano aus der Küche herausbringen würden.'. Natürlich hat er gesagt, dass das unmöglich sei, da hab ich ihm eben einen Tipp gegeben", grinste sie.

„Sie sind böse, Mrs. Mariano!", flüsterte er und seine Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht. Wie oft hatte er das schon gemacht? Sich alles eingeprägt? Jedes Fältchen, jede Sommersprosse? Ihren schön geschwungenen Mund, ihre gerade Nase, ihre wundervollen, blauen Augen. Er konnte sich niemals an ihr satt sehen.

„Miss Gilmore, wenn ich bitten darf! Mrs. Mariano wird noch eine Zeit lang dauern", unterbrach sie seine Gedanken.

„Aber nicht mehr lange", gab er zurück.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stimmte lächelnd zu: „Nicht mehr lange."

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	3. Der Startschuss fällt

_Zusammenfassung_: Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer_: Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Es wird, meine Freunde, es wird! ;) Jetzt bin ich schon bei 4 Kommentaren. Ich freu mich riesig! "_freu_" Ich würd mich freuen, wenn es auch dieses Mal wieder ein paar Kommentare abgeben würde. Also, rann an die Tasten! ;)  
Noch kurz zur Erklärung: Der Cullinan-Diamant ist der größte Diamant der Welt.  
Aber jetzt wirklich: Viel Vergnügen! Und lasst mir Feedback da! Bitte! "_fleh_" :o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**_3. Kapitel – Der Startschuss fällt

* * *

_**

Er überdrehte die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein.

„Ror ... Honey ... du hast schon sechs Mal nachgesehen, ob du auch ja alles abgeschalten hast. Du warst jetzt schon wegen der Waschmaschine, der Kaffeemaschine, dem Fernseher, wieder der Kaffeemaschine, dem Elektroherd, und – oh, welch Wunder – wieder wegen der Kaffeemaschine in unserer Wohnung. Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du mit Sicherheit alles abgestellt hast!", erläuterte Jess in sarkastischem Ton.

Rory überdrehte nun ebenfalls die Augen und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bedeutete ihm somit, dass sie bereit war loszufahren.

Jess seufzte. Es war jedes Mal das Selbe. Sie musste sich zig Mal vergewissern, dass sie auch ja nichts vergessen hatte, bis er ihr sagte, dass es sicher nicht so war und sie dann – auf ihn sauer – endlich zustimmte, dass sie losfahren konnten.

Er bog hinaus auf die Straße, konzentrierte sich auf den Verkehr. Und er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen und musste grinsen. Rory bemerkte das natürlich. Auch auf ihrem Gesicht war ein leichtes Lächeln sichtbar. Jess griff nach ihrer Hand auf dem Oberschenkel und schloss seine eigene darum. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

Und gerade als er an der Kreuzung abbiegen wollte entfuhr Rory ein leiser Schrei und ihr Gesicht wurde starr. Vor Schreck bremste Jess zusammen. Er konnte nur froh sein, dass kaum Verkehr war.

„Jess! Ich hab vergessen die Kaffeemaschine abzustellen!"

Wirklich, jedes Mal das Selbe.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Lorelai lief aufgeregt von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer, wieder zurück, hinein in Rorys altes Zimmer und von diesem wieder in die Küche.

Luke sah ihr mit skeptischen Blick dabei zu. Als sie sich wieder auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte, platzte ihm der Kragen.

„Suchst du etwas bestimmtes?", entfuhr es ihm und die Ader auf seiner Stirn trat hervor.

„Frauensache", antwortete sie nur.

Luke wurde stutzig. Sie war kurz angebunden. Sie war NIE kurz angebunden. Sie baute immer alles aus. Sie kam immer vom Hundertsten ins Tausendste. Sie gab immer sinnlose Erklärungen für jedes Phänomen ab. Irgendetwas stimmte also nicht.

„Willst du darüber reden?", bot er ihr an.

„Was meinst du? Worüber reden? Sei nicht kindisch, Luke!", gab sie zurück und verschwand wieder im Wohnzimmer.

Er seufzte. Irgendetwas beschäftigte sie. Das wusste er so sicher, wie sie kaffeesüchtig war. Und er würde nicht so einfach aufgeben.

„Was ist los, Lorelai?", versuchte er es weiter.

„Wovon sprichst du? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst! Es ist doch alles in Ordnung!", antwortete sie in leicht aggressivem Ton.

„Was beschäftigt dich? Ist es wegen Rory? Weil sie heiraten will? Ist es das?", bohrte er weiter. Er zog zwar oft den Kürzeren, jedoch war er nicht jene Sorte von Mensch die einfach so, leichtfertig, aufgab.

Lorelai fuhr herum und funkelte ihn wütend an. Ihre Stimme war hoch und sie schrie beinahe schon als sie hitzig erklärte: „Okay, du hast Recht! Ja! Es beschäftigt mich etwas! Ja! Es ist wegen Rory! Ja! Weil sie heiraten will! Zufrieden!"

„Aber warum?"

„Weil ich eifersüchtig bin!", entfuhr es ihr. Im selben Moment bemerkte sie, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Die Wut war verraucht. Zurück blieb nur noch Reue. Und ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wie konnte sie nur so eine schreckliche Mutter sein? Wie konnte sie nur auf ihre einzige Tochter eifersüchtig sein, weil diese heiraten wollte? Wieso konnte sie sich nicht unendlich für sie freuen, so wie es sich gehörte? Natürlich freute sie sich für Rory. Sehr sogar. Sie war so glücklich darüber, dass ihr kleines Mädchen den Richtigen getroffen hatte und mit ihm gemeinsam ihr Leben verbringen wollte. Sie freute sich wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten. Und dennoch war in ihrem Inneren irgendwo ein kleiner Teufel, der ihr ständig zuflüsterte, dass sie eigentlich diejenige sein sollte, die heiraten sollte, nicht ihre Tochter.

„Du bist eifersüchtig?", kam es skeptisch von Luke.

„Ja. Und ich fühle mich deshalb schrecklich. Ich bin eine furchtbare Mutter! Und ich bin furchtbar egoistisch! Wie kann ich auch nur einen Moment so denken? Schließlich reden wir hier von Rory. RORY! Mein Baby, mein Kiddo, meine Seelenfreundin! Sie ist mein Ein und Alles! Wie kann ich auch nur eine Sekunde eifersüchtig sein?", weinte sie beinahe und ließ sich gleichzeitig auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer sinken. Ihr Gesicht vergrub sie in die Hände und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Luke setzte sich neben sie. Mit einer Hand strich er ihren Rücken hinauf und hinunter. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Lächeln.

„Du bist keine furchtbare Mutter. Du bist eine tolle Mutter. Rory liebt dich! Du bist ihre beste Freundin. Ihr zwei seid wie Pech und Schwefel, die besten Freundinnen. Und trotzdem. Ein kleiner Teil von euch ist eben doch Mutter und Tochter. Und du findest es unfair, dass dein einziges Kind vor dir heiratet. Glaub mir, Lor", er nannte sie selten so, „du bist alles andere als egoistisch. Das ist nur natürlich. Deshalb bist du kein schlechter Mensch. Besonders, weil du dich ehrlich für Rory freust. Und jetzt lächle. Die beiden werden jeden Augenblick hier sein." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar und erhob sich von der Wohnzimmercouch.

Lorelai lächelte zurück und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Zwei Sekunden später hörte sie eine Stimme vor dem Haus die laut: „MOM!", rief.

„Zeig! Zeig! Zeig! Zeig! Zeig!", forderte Lorelai auf und strahlte Rory an.

Sofort wurde ihr die rechte Hand, an welcher der Ring prangte, unter die Nase gehalten.

„Nimm ihn ab!", befahl Lorelai todernst.

„Wieso?", kam es verwirrt von Rory zurück.

„Damit ich testen kann, ob er auch echt ist", antwortet Lorelai mit einem Nicken.

„Nicht nötig!", grinste ihre Tochter, „Das hab ich schon getan als Jess nicht hinsah."

„Danke! Sehr charmant!", kam es aus dem Hintergrund. Jess stand neben Luke. Beide hatten sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Beide lehnten am Rahmen der Tür. Beide beobachteten sie die Gilmores wie sie auf und ab hüpften, Blödsinn sprachen, lachten, wieder auf und ab hüpften und ständig „Ich werde heiraten!" beziehungsweise „Du wirst heiraten!" riefen.

„Es ist also dein Ernst?", richtete Luke das Wort an seinen Neffen.

„Nein, Luke. Es ist alles nur ein grausamer Scherz", kam es sarkastisch zurück.

„Jess ..."

„Was glaubst du! Glaubst du, ich habe ihr zum Spaß einen Ring gekauft? Einen Ring, der mich ein ganzes Monatseinkommen gekostet hat? Ich habe mir aus reiner Schadenfreude zirka vierzehn verschiedene Situationen ausgedacht, wie ich sie fragen könnte, ob sie mich heiraten will. Nur aus Vergnügen sehe ich zu, wie Rory und Lorelai sich wie zwei kleine Kinder aufführen. Also: Sieht das für dich so aus, als würde ich es nicht ernst meinen?"

Luke grinste und warf kurz einen Blick auf Jess, bevor er wieder auf Mutter und Tochter sah, die immer noch wie wild herumhüpften.

„Ein ganzes Monatseinkommen? Was hast du ihr gekauft? Den Cullinan-Diamanten?"

„Ha ha! Wie witzig! Bring sie bloß nicht auf irgendwelche Ideen!", erwiderte Jess mit einem halben Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Luke hob seinen Arm und klopfte seinem Neffen auf die Schulter. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, Jess war ein wichtiger Teil von ihm. Er war Familie. Und auch wenn er es nicht zugab, nicht einmal vor Lorelai, war der Junge so etwas wie sein eigener Sohn.

„Natürlich nicht!", gab Luke zurück. Danach wandten sie den Blick wieder auf Lorelai und Rory, die sich inzwischen in den Armen lagen und weinten.

Beinahe gleichzeitig überdrehten die beiden Männer die Augen. Sie waren sich eben doch ähnlicher als beide zugeben wollten.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Sie standen in der Auffahrt des Anwesens von Emily und Richard Gilmore. Beide bewegten sich nicht.

Rory drehte ihren Kopf und sah Jess an. Er sah so gut aus. Er trug sein Haar etwas kürzer als früher, jedoch stand es immer noch genauso widerspenstig vom Kopf wie damals. Die Ärmel des weißen Hemdes hatte er bis etwas unter die Ellbogen hochgekrempelt. Gott, er hatte so schöne Hände, so tolle Arme. Rory hatten diese von Anfang an gefallen. Zum Hemd trug er Blue-Jeans. Dadurch, dass sie früher dieses Jahr schon Urlaub auf Jamaika gemacht hatten, hatte sein ohnehin schon dunkler Hautton noch an Intensität zugenommen. Manchmal kam sie sich wie ein Milchgesicht neben ihm vor.

„Was!", riss er sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

„Ich habe nur wieder einmal festgestellt, dass du einfach zum Anbeißen aussiehst", gab sie zwinkernd zurück.

„Pass bloß auf, was du sagst", warnte er in fröhlichem Ton, „Wir stehen hier in der Auffahrt deiner Großeltern und du weißt, dass ich auch nicht davor zurückschrecken würde, wenn uns jeder sehen könnte." Rory grinste, nickte einmal und fasste nach dem Türgriff.

Als sie zusammen mit Jess auf den Eingang der „_Gilmore-Residenz_" zuging, legte er den Arm um ihre Taille und flüsterte ihr etwas zu, was sie umgehend zum Erröten und Lachen brachte.

In der selben Sekunde öffnete Emily die Haustür.

„Rory!", rief sie erfreut und schloss gleich darauf die Arme um ihre Enkelin.

„Hallo, Grandma!", grüßte die junge Frau ihre Großmutter und drückte sie etwas an sich. Nach einigen Augenblicken ließen sie sich los und lächelten sich an. Dann wandte sich Emily an den Mann an der Seite Rorys.

„Guten Abend, Jess. Es freut mich dich wiederzusehen!", erklärte sie mit Freude und ließ das Paar gleichzeitig eintreten.

„Guten Abend, Emily. Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", gab er mit charmantem Lächeln zurück, während sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, in dem Richard, auf der Couch sitzend, ein Glas Brandy vor sich auf dem Tisch, die _New York Post_ las. Als er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, legte er diese bei Seite und erhob sich erfreut.

„Ausgezeichneter Artikel, Rory! Treffend, pointiert, sarkastisch. Vorzüglich zu lesen!", begrüßte er seine Enkelin und umarmte sie gleichzeitig. Als Nächstes wandte er sich an Jess, schüttelte ihm lächelnd die Hand und wechselte auch mit ihm einige Worte.

„Wo sind Lorelai und Luke?", stellte Emily schließlich die Frage, auf die Rory schon gewartet hatte.

„Sie kommen später nach", antwortete sie wahrheitsgetreu.

„Aber weshalb?", bohrte die älteste Gilmore weiter.

„Weil wir euch etwas erzählen müssen", richtete nun Jess das Wort an die Großeltern seiner Freundin. Und bevor diese auch nur fragen konnten weshalb, hatte Rory schon wieder zu sprechen begonnen: „Grandma. Grandpa", sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie mit einem Strahlen ihre rechte Hand ausstreckte und beinahe rief, „Jess hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will und ich habe ja gesagt."

Dann war es still. Weder Emily, noch Richard Gilmore sagten ein Wort. Die Frau starrte auf das junge Paar, den Blick ständig zwischen ihnen hin und her schwenkend. Der ältere Herr hatte völlig darauf vergessen, dass er von seinem Brandy einen Schluck nehmen wollte. Auch er starrte auf die beiden jungen Leute. Noch einige Sekunden und sie warfen sich gegenseitig einen Blick zu.

Und dann brach es los.

„Das ist ja wunderbar!", rief Emily und sprang vor Freude von der Couch, nahm Rorys Hände in ihre eigenen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich hol den Champagner!", rief Richard aufgeregt dazwischen und war im Moment darauf aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden, nur um in der nächsten Sekunde wieder zu erscheinen und Rory fest zu umarmen, bevor er Jess mit einem freudigen Grinsen mit einer Hand auf die Schulter klopfte. Danach verschwand er wieder aus dem Wohnzimmer um besagten Champagner nun tatsächlich zu holen.

Rory und Jess waren beide unglaublich erleichtert. Das ging ja besser als sie dachten. Jeder von beiden hatte sich schon die verschiedensten Szenen vorgestellt, doch keine hatte wirklich positiv geendet. Und nun passierte so etwas. Sie waren wirklich, WIRKLICH erleichtert. Jess wahrscheinlich noch mehr als Rory.

„Dann müssen wir jetzt also beginnen die Hochzeit zu organisieren. Oh, ich weiß schon genau, wie alles aussehen wird. Und die Gästeliste! Ach Gott! Also, wer unbedingt dabei sein muss ..."

Er hatte es doch gewusst. Er hatte sich zu früh gefreut.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	4. Und jeder soll es wissen

_Zusammenfassung_: Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer_: Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Es geht voran. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Wie in meiner FF "Controversy Arts" bereits erwähnt, befinde ich mich im Moment in einem absoluten Schreibhoch. Und das musste ich natürlich ausnutzen. Also hier ist das Resultat. Mein Dank gilt meinen lieben Kommentarschreibern.

_gini_: Du bist Spitze! Ich bin so froh, dass es dich gibt! Und ich freue mich jedes Mal, wenn ich von dir höre. Außerdem ist es schön, dass dir meine FF gefällt. Ich hoffe, dass auch dieses Kapitel wieder Anklang findet. ;)

_LoveJess_: Hey, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich hab das verstanden. "Mei is des liab." ist österreichischer Dialekt. Und da ich aus Österreich komme, verstehe ich so etwas. °lach° Kommst du auch von hier? Hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Kapitel auch wieder. °hoff° Auch dir vielen, lieben Dank für das Kommentar. Vielleicht lesen wir uns! ;)

_CoffeeGirl04_: Wie du siehst habe ich mich bemüht. Ich habe so schnell wie möglich weiter geschrieben. Hoffe, es entspricht dem, was du erwartet hast. Würd mich freuen auch von dir wieder zu hören. °freu°

Das war's auch schon wieder. Ich will euch nicht länger mit meinem Geschwafel nerven. Vielleicht lesen wir uns bald. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst nicht: **Feedback macht glücklich!** ;)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**4. Kapitel – Und jeder soll es wissen**

* * *

„Ruf an!", befahl sie mit finsterer Miene. 

„Nein!", gab er zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ruf jetzt an!", wiederholte sie ihren Befehl.

„Nein!", entgegnete er ein weiteres Mal.  
Auf Rorys Gesicht vollzog sich ein Wandel. Plötzlich lächelte sie ihn liebevoll an und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie hob eine Hand und strich ihm einmal über die Wange.

„Okay, dann ruf eben nicht an!", meinte sie mit weicher Stimme. In der Sekunde darauf drehte sie sich um und stapfte auf die Schlafzimmertür zu. Im selben Moment in dem sie die Tür passierte, rief sie ihm noch etwas zu.

„Dann macht es dir auch sicher nichts, wenn du heute im Gästezimmer schläfst!", hörte er sie sagen. Einen Augenaufschlag später landete sein Bettzeug vor der Schlafzimmertür und Rory knallte diese hinter sich zu. Er hörte noch, wie sie den Schlüssel umdrehte.  
Jess überdrehte die Augen und trat auf sein Bettzeug zu. Dann klopfte er an die Tür.

„Ror ... mach die Tür auf!"

„Erst, wenn du anrufst!"

„Ich werde NICHT anrufen!"

„Dann wünsch ich dir eine angenehme Nachtruhe im Gästebett!"  
Jess seufzte wiederum und drehte sich um. Er ging auf das kleine Tischen neben der Couch zu und starrte auf den Apparat, der darauf stand.  
Währenddessen saß Rory im Schlafzimmer und lauschte auf die Dinge, die im Wohnzimmer passierten.  
Jess seufzte und nahm schließlich den Telefonhörer von der Gabel. Er wählte eine ihm vertraute Nummer und wartete darauf, dass am anderen Ende jemand abnahm.

„Ja?", hörte er, nachdem es dreimal geklingelt hatte.

„Hey, Sasha. Hier ist Jess. Ist Jimmy zuhause?", versuchte er mit einem Seufzer in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Jess!", rief die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung erfreut aus, „Es ist schön, von dir zu hören. Einen Moment bitte, ich hole Jimmy schnell." Jess hörte, wie der Hörer bei Seite gelegt wurde und Sasha den Namen seines Vaters rief. Nachdem dieser grummelnd erwiderte, wer denn jetzt schon wieder was von ihm wolle und die Frau ihm erklärte, dass sein Sohn am anderen Ende der Leitung auf ihn wartete, dauerte es nur kurz, bis Jess die dunkle Stimme Jimmys vernahm.

„Hey, Jess. Welch seltene Freude!", lachte er. Die beiden Männer tauschten einige Höflichkeiten aus.  
Schließlich atmete der Jüngere von beiden einmal tief durch und begann zu erklären, warum er eigentlich anrief.

„Ich rufe eigentlich an, weil ich dir, Sasha und Lily etwas erzählen wollte."

„Und das wäre?"

„Ich werde heiraten."

„Wie bitte?!", entfuhr es Jimmy und Jess konnte regelrecht sehen, wie die Kinnlade seines Vaters herunterfiel.

„Du weißt schon. Altar. Weißes Kleid. Blumen. Tränen. Priester. Ja, ich will", zählte er auf und musste gleichzeitig etwas schmunzeln.

„Sasha! Komm her! Das musst du dir anhören!", rief Jimmy laut nach seiner Freundin, danach wandte er sich wieder dem Telefongespräch zu, „Das ist ja großartig, Jess! Ich freue mich sehr für dich! Und für Rory natürlich auch!"

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich Rory heiraten werde?", gab Jess gelassen zurück. Etwas Spaß wollte er an dieser Sache schließlich auch haben.  
Er hörte wie Jimmy schockiert die Luft einsog. Dann machte er sich auf ein Donnerwetter bereit.

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?! Was hast du dem armen Mädchen angetan?! Ich dachte, sie wäre die Erfüllung deiner Träume! Du musst verrückt geworden sein!", schimpfte der ältere der beiden Marianos mit seinem Sohn.  
Jess konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Beruhig dich, Jimmy! Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Ich habe ja Rory gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten will."

„Du hast einen furchtbaren Sinn für Humor, mein Sohn."  
Dann wurde es still. Keiner von beiden brachte ein Wort heraus. Es war das erste Mal, dass Jimmy „_Sohn_" zu Jess gesagt hatte.  
Von Sasha wurden sie aus den Gedanken gerissen, indem sie erfahren wollte, was denn passiert war. Kaum hatte sie die Neuigkeit gehört, riss sie Jimmy den Hörer aus der Hand und schrie Jess ihre Freude und Glückwünsche ins Ohr. Danach holte sie Lily ans Telefon.

„Hey, Bro! Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt, dass Mom und Jimmy völlig ausflippen?", ertönte die Stimme seiner kleinen „_Schwester_".

„Ich habe Rory gefragt, ob sie mich heiraten will und sie hat ja gesagt", gab er die gewünschte Auskunft. Und sofort wurde ihm wieder ins Ohr geschrieen.  
So ging es noch einige Minuten, bis er es endlich geschafft hatte, die drei abzuwimmeln, indem er ihnen versprach, sich sofort zu melden, sobald es etwas Neues zu berichten gab.  
Er legte den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel und schnappte sich das Schnurlostelefon. Gleich nachdem vernahm er das Knacken im Türschloss zum Schlafzimmer. Er wandte sich um und erblickte den Kopf seiner Verlobten, welcher aus diesem Raum hervorlugte.

„Keine Lust alleine zu schlafen?", grinste sie. Jess grinste zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, dazu ist jetzt ja auch kein Grund mehr", lächelte sie und sie schob die Tür weiter auf, damit er ungehindert eintreten konnte. Was er auch tat. Jedoch blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und wandte sich mit einem fast schon teuflischen Grinsen an Rory. Ohne ein Wort hielt er ihr das Telefon hin. Skeptisch nahm sie es entgegen.

„Du bist an der Reihe!", er schupste sie ins Wohnzimmer hinaus und verschloss rasch die Tür, „Ansonsten wünsche ich_ dir_ viel Spaß im Gästebett."

„Aber ... Jess ...", stotterte Rory und blickte auf das Stück Holz, das sie von ihm trennte.

„Ich habe meinen Vater angerufen, also ruf du deinen an."

„Aber bei mir weiß es meine Mom schon. Also sind wir gleich auf."

„Ruf an oder du schläfst im Gästezimmer."

„Dann rufst du aber bei deiner Mutter an!"

„Hach, wie angenehm es hier doch ist. Ein großes Bett, eine weiche Matratze ... Oliver Twist zu lesen", schwärmte er in gespielten Ton.  
Rory grummelte und begann die Nummer nach New Haven zu wählen. Als dort abgenommen wurde, begann sie sofort zu sprechen.

„Hi Dad. Ja, ich bin's, Rory. Wie viele andere Kinder hast du noch, die dich Dad nennen? Hör mir zu, ich hab dir was zu erzählen ..."

-°-°-°-°-

Es klopfte. Nichts geschah. Es klopfte nochmals. Wiederum tat sich nichts.  
Schließlich wurde stetig an die Tür gehämmert.  
Rory drehte sich verschlafen ihrem Nachttisch zu, auf dem der Radiowecker mit Digitalanzeige stand. 1:46 Uhr morgens. Wer wollte um diese Uhrzeit etwas von Jess oder ihr? Oder von ihnen beiden?

„Gott, verdammt! Wer, in Drei-Teufels Namen, stört um diese Uhrzeit?!", ertönte gleichzeitig Jess' wütendes Grummeln. Sein Kopf lag auf ihrem Bauch und sein Atem kitzelte ihre Haut.  
Mit einem leisen Lachen seufzte Rory, zuckte einmal mit den Schultern und begann mit ihren Händen wieder durch seine Haare zu fahren. Das Hämmern hatte wieder aufgehört. Jess gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich und war kurz davor wieder einzuschlafen, als von neuem das wilde Pochen an der Wohnungstür begann.  
Wütend sprang er aus dem Bett und fluchte: „Wenn nicht mindestens irgendwo eine Katastrophe passiert ist, dann geschieht zumindest jetzt eine!"  
Rory hatte sich ihm zugedreht und stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand. Mit einem Schmunzeln und amüsierter Stimme unterbrach sie seinen Ausbruch.

„Du willst doch nicht an die Tür gehen, oder?", grinste sie.

„Natürlich! Ich werde demjenigen jetzt Feuer unterm Hintern machen!"

„Baby ...", sie grinste noch breiter, „... du weißt schon, dass du nichts an hast?" Sie warf die Decke bei Seite und stand ebenfalls auf. In wenigen Sekunden war sie bei ihm und hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen.

„Lass sie doch klopfen! Vielleicht verschwindet diejenige Person bald wieder", Rory zwinkerte ihm zu, „Ich weiß bessere Dinge, die wir tun können." Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht wurde noch breiter.  
Jess' wütender Ausdruck war sofort verflogen. Auch sein Gesicht zierte nun ein breites Schmunzeln.

„Du bist wirklich verdorben! So warst du doch früher nicht", lachte er.

„Das klingt ja fast so, als würde dir das nicht gefallen."

„Das hat niemand behauptet."  
Er begann sie zu küssen und gemeinsam bewegten sie sich zurück auf ihr Bett zu. Doch schon erklang zum Klopfen hinzu eine fordernde Stimme.

„Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! Ich weiß, dass du zuhause bist! Deine Mutter hat es mir gesagt!", ertönte es und Rory schreckte gleichzeitig aus dem Kuss auf. Mit großen Augen sah sie auf Jess, bevor die Stimme ein weiteres Mal erklang.

„Rory! Mach jetzt endlich diese verfluchte Tür auf!", forderte die Person vor der Tür ein weiteres Mal.  
Die junge Gilmore schnappte sich einen Bademantel und streifte ihn sich über. Danach warf sie Jess seine Boxershorts zu und lief eilig zur Wohnungstür.  
Lane wollte gerade ein weiteres Mal ihre beste Freundin dazu auffordern, sie hineinzulassen, als sich die Tür endlich öffnete.

„Wurde auch Zeit!", kam es grimmig von ihr und sie stürmte an Rory vorbei in die Wohnung. Jess, der sich inzwischen die Shorts übergezogen und ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer getreten war, blickte Lane ungläubig an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?!", brummte er, ließ sich auf den Couchsessel fallen und versuchte weiter zu schlafen. Die Koreanerin beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern wandte sich einfach wieder Rory zu.

„So etwas hätte ich nie von dir erwartet!", warf sie Rory vor.

„Wovon sprichst du überhaupt?!", kam es verwirrt von dieser zurück. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, warum ihre beste Freundin um zwei Uhr morgens so dermaßen aufgebracht war.

„Ich fasse es nicht! So muss ich es erfahren! Dabei war ich felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass ich nach deiner Familie sofort an erster Stelle stehen würde. Aber nein! Ganz Stars Hollow weiß Bescheid, nur Lane Kim hat keine Ahnung! Weißt du, wie ich es erfahren habe? Durch Miss Patty. Kannst du das fassen? Miss Patty! Das bedeutet, dass die ganze Stadt schon vor mir Bescheid wusste! Miss Patty!", brach es aus der dunkelhaarigen Frau hervor.

„Aber ... aber ... das ist unmöglich!", stotterte Rory und wechselte irritierte Blicke mit Jess, „Wir haben niemanden in Stars Hollow Bescheid gesagt. Nur Mom wusste es. Und Luke. Und die haben versprochen, dass sie es niemanden sagen."  
Sie war verwirrt. Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ sie sich auf die Couch sinken. Wie konnte die gesamte Stadt über ihre geplante Hochzeit Bescheid wissen, wenn sie doch niemanden darüber informiert hatten?  
Lane hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls auf die Couch gesetzt. Jetzt saßen die drei da. Weder Jess, noch Lane, geschweige denn Rory hatte eine Ahnung, wie das passieren hatte können.  
Schließlich fand die Koreanerin wieder die Worte.

„Du hast es wirklich keinem in Stars Hollow erzählt?"

„Nein."

„Nur deiner Familie?"

„Ja."

„Wolltest du es mir gleich nach deiner Familie erzählen?"

„Natürlich, Lane. Was ist das für eine Frage?! Du bist schließlich meine beste Freundin!", gab Rory entrüstet zurück, bevor sie grübelnd fortfuhr, „Aber ich weiß dennoch nicht, weshalb plötzlich alle von der Hochzeit wissen."

„Emily", war das Einzige, was Jess von sich gab.

„Grandma? Was hat sie damit zu tun?", wollte Rory von ihm wissen.  
Doch Jess beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern wandte sich direkt an Lane.

„War sie in den letzten Tagen in Stars Hollow?"

„Äh ... ich glaube ... ja. Dienstag war sie dort."

„Wo war sie?"

„Nun, sie kam zusammen mit Lorelai ins Diner. Wahrscheinlich waren sie zuvor im Dragonfly, aber das weiß ich nicht."

„Worüber haben sie gesprochen?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Nachdem sie das Diner betreten hatten, musste ich schon wieder los."

„Weißt du noch, wer im Diner war?"  
Plötzlich machte es sowohl bei Lane als auch bei Rory Klick. Seufzend ließen sich alle drei wieder zurück in die Polster der Wohnzimmergarnitur fallen.

„Dann wäre die Katze also aus dem Sack. Wir werden heiraten. Und jeder weiß darüber Bescheid", brachte Rory seufzend hervor.  
Lane grinste. Dann wandte sie zuerst den Blick auf ihre beste Freundin und dann auf Jess. Mit erfreuter Stimme meinte sie: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich freue mich so für euch!"  
Rory lächelte sie an und umarmte sie herzlich. Jess seufzte einmal und erklärte dann in sarkastischem Ton: „Vielen Dank, Lane! Und auch danke, dass du uns das um zwei Uhr morgens mitteilen musst."  
Lane lachte: „Man tut schließlich, was man kann!" Danach erhob sie sich, verabschiedete sich von den beiden, verabredete sich für den nächsten Tag noch mit Rory zum Lunch und war dann verschwunden.  
Rory erhob sich von ihrem Platz, ging zu Jess und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss.

„Wenigstens bleibt uns die Arbeit jetzt erspart, dass wir es jedem erzählen müssen. Es hat also auch etwas Positives", lächelte Rory und legte ihre Stirn an seine.

„Yippee! Und das konnte natürlich nicht bist morgen früh warten!", entgegnete Jess sarkastisch, bevor er sich zusammen mit ihr erhob und zurück ins Schlafzimmer verschwand. Der Digitalwecker zeigte bereits 2:23 Uhr.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	5. Kleine Probleme

_Zusammenfassung_: Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer_: Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich hab dieses Kapitel jetzt in drei Stunden geschafft. So schnell war ich noch nie! "jubel" =)  
Doch gleich zu euren lieben Kommentaren.

_Sassy01_: Ich bemüh mich, Sassy. Aber leider fürchte ich, dass es nicht so schnell vorangehen wird. Hoffe trotzdem, dass du mir treu bleiben wirst. :) Und danke für dein liebes Kommentar. "freu"

_LoveJess_: Ah, dann bist du trotzdem in der Nähe. Hallo Nachbarin! =) Auch dir herzlichen Dank für dein tolles Kommentar. Und wegen dem betalesen: Ja, danke, ich werde vielleicht darauf zurückkommen. :)

_gini_: "lach" Du bist aber ganz schön verdorben, liebe gini. Das hätte ich mir nicht gedacht. Jess mit gar nichts an klingt nicht nur verführerisch ... es IST verführerisch. rofl Kirk wäre auch eine Idee gewesen, aber irgendwie hätte das nicht gepasst ... ich weiß auch nicht. :) Natürlich auch dir ein herzliches Danke für dein super Kommentar. =)

_ninchen_: Hier ist was Neues! :) Viel Spaß dabei! "lach" Merci für dein nettes Kommentar.

_Nicola_: So, ich hoffe, das war schnell genug. :) Auch dir viel Spaß! Und danke für dein liebes Kommentar. =)

_Bezi_: "rot werd" Danke! =) Das ist sehr nett von dir. :) Hoffe, dieser Teil gefällt dir auch wieder. Viel Spaß dabei! Und natürlich auch dir ein merci beaucoup für dein tolles Kommentar. Und was deine Frage betriff: Tut mir Leid, aber da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Am besten, du wendest dich einfach direkt an ;)

Und das war es auch schon wieder. Es würd mich freuen, von euch zu hören. Wirklich. :) Hoffe auf bald! "wink"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**5. Kapitel – Kleine Probleme**

* * *

Rory saß in ihrem Büro. Vor ihr, auf dem Schreibtisch, ein riesiger Stapel Papiere, der nur darauf wartete von ihr bearbeitet zu werden. Und sie hatte so absolut keine Lust dazu. Dafür schwirrte ihr zuviel im Kopf herum. 

Das Wochenende war anders gewesen. Kaum waren sie und Jess in Stars Hollow eingetroffen und hatten das Diner betreten als sich schon sämtliche Blicke auf sie richteten. Sekunden später war die Hölle los.

Miss Patty und Babette waren auf das Paar zugestürmt und hatten sie fest umarmt.

Morrey verkündete ruhig sein übliches „Echt cool!".

Taylor zog ein grimmiges Gesicht. Hätten Blicke töten können wäre Jess im selben Moment gestorben.

Luke schnaubte über die plötzliche Massenhysterie.

Lorelai grinste breit und genoss es direkt, dass die ganze Stadt so völlig aus dem Häuschen war.

Sookie stürmte auf sie zu, gratulierte ihnen herzlich und bot sofort an für das Essen zu sorgen, kräftig unterstützt von Jackson, der das Gemüse und Obst beisteuern wollte.

Rory hatte gelächelt und genickt, die Glückwünsche dankend angenommen, obwohl sie sich nur wünschte, dass dieser Trubel so schnell wie möglich wieder vorbei ging.

Als ihr Blick auf Jess gefallen war, wusste sie, dass ihm das Selbe durch den Kopf schoss. Nur, dass er es offen zeigte.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten an bis sich die ganze Situation etwas beruhigt hatte. Doch Jess schlechte Laune blieb den ganzen Tag.

Leider hatten sie bis jetzt beide keine Zeit gehabt um miteinander darüber zu reden. Kaum waren sie zurück in New York gewesen, war Jess ab ins Restaurant gerauscht und Rorys Boss hatte angerufen, dass er sie unbedingt in der Redaktion brauchte.

Also saß sie jetzt hier, vor sich immer noch der riesige Stapel, doch die Konzentration fehlte ihr völlig. Was war bloß mit Jess los, dass er sich so komisch benahm?

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

„Mariano! Schwing deinen Hintern hierher! Aber sofort!", erklang es von draußen.

Der junge Mann saß in seinem Büro. Auch auf seinem Schreibtisch türmte sich die Arbeit. Bei dem Schrei, der an ihn gerichtet war, blickte er auf. Das Restaurant war noch geschlossen. Wer das wohl sein konnte? Außerdem: Wem fiel es überhaupt ein so mit ihm zu reden?!

Jess stand auf und schritt auf die Bürotür zu. In dem Moment, in dem er sie öffnen wollte, wurde sie auch schon von der anderen Seite her aufgestoßen.

Und vor sich erblickte er das ihm sehr bekannte Gesicht von Elizabeth Danes.

„Liz ...", seufzte er und überdrehte einmal die Augen. Die Sekunde später spürte er die Arme seiner Mutter um sich.

„Du machst mich so stolz, Baby! Und ich freue mich so für euch beide!", rief sie fröhlich und drückte ihn noch fester an sich.

Jess schnaubte. Na toll! Jetzt wusste seine Mom also auch Bescheid. Dreimal durfte er raten, von wem sie das wohl hatte. Er würde Luke später dafür den Hals umdrehen.

Liz ließ ihren Sohn noch immer nicht los. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln hielt sie ihn fest und seufzte immer wieder. Es fiel ihr sogar schwer die Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Mom ... Mom ... MOM!", riss Jess sie schließlich aus ihren Grübeleien, „Kannst du mich jetzt bitte endlich loslassen?!"

Die Frau ließ von ihm ab. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht blieb trotzdem gleich.

„Wann hast du gefragt? Und warum hast du mir nicht sofort Bescheid gesagt?"

„Erst vor einigen Wochen. Und ich wusste nicht, wo du bist", gab er die gewünschte Auskunft, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte, waren die Fragen seiner Mutter. Er hatte Tonnen an Arbeit, die dringend erledigt werden musste. Und das so schnell wie möglich, weil er nachher mit Rory verabredet war. Schon wieder ein Blumenladen. Schon wieder tausend verschiedene Farben und Sorten. Schon wieder diese vielen, unterschiedlichen Gerüche. Schon wieder. Er hatte so absolut keine Lust darauf.

„Du hättest Luke fragen können!", warf sie ein, klang aber nicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Hätte ich", gab er zu und überflog gleichzeitig einen Lieferschein über 100 Flaschen Champagner.

„Und warum hast du nicht?", bohrte Liz weiter.

Jess seufzte und blickte auf. Er hatte die Nase so was von voll. Als ob er nicht andere Dinge zu erledigen hätte.

„Mom! Bitte! Du siehst doch, ich habe massig Arbeit, die sich nicht von alleine erledigt. Können wir dieses Gespräch nicht auf später verschieben?", bat er mit versucht ruhiger Stimme.

Die Frau erkannte jetzt erst den Berg Papiere und nickte.

„Natürlich, Baby. Wie wäre es mit Freitag? Rory und du könntet doch zum Abendessen zu uns kommen", schlug sie vor.

„Freitag sind wir zum Essen bei ihren Großeltern eingeladen", erklärte er, „Aber wir können Samstag gemeinsam essen. Kommt ihr zwei doch einfach zu uns. Oder wir können auch hier im Restaurant essen", schlug er vor, sein Blick schon wieder auf die Dokumente vor sich gerichtete.

„Großartig! Dann essen wir Samstag hier!", freute sich Liz. Danach ging sie um den Schreibtisch, wuselte ihrem Jungen einmal durchs Haar und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Mom!", seufzte Jess, doch die Frau grinste nur.

„Bis Samstag!", verabschiedete sie sich und winkte ihm noch einmal.

„Ja, ja!", gab er abwesend zurück. Die Sekunde darauf war er wieder alleine im Büro.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Vierzig Minuten. So lange wartete sie schon. Vierzig geschlagene Minuten. Das war wirklich die Höhe. Vierzig geschlagene, lange Minuten. Sie war ja so sauer. Vierzig geschlagene, lange und nervende Minuten.

Die kurze Melodie, die ertönte, wenn jemand „_Daisys Flowers_" betrat, erklang ein weiteres Mal. Doch es war wieder nicht er. Inzwischen waren es einundvierzig Minuten.

Rory wandte sich an die nette Lady namens Dorothy, die sie eigentlich beraten wollte, entschuldigte sich und erklärte, sie müssten bitte den Termin auf ein anderes Mal verlegen. Dorothy nickte mit einem mitleidigem Lächeln und meinte, das sei gar kein Problem. Rory nickte dankbar, verabschiedete sich und verließ den Blumenladen.

Rasch steuerte sie die nächste U-Bahn-Station an. Nur einen Block weiter befand sich die nächste. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein zorniger Ausdruck. Und ihr Zorn wurde auch in ihrem Gang sichtbar. Energisch trat sie auf, in der einen Hand ihre Aktentasche, die andere zu einer Faust geballt.

Und zu allem Überfluss brach auch noch einer der Stöckel an ihren Pumps ab als sie die Stufen zur U-Bahn hinabstieg. Es war nicht ihr Tag. Es war einfach nicht ihr Tag. Zuerst hatte sie ihr Redakteur ständig genervt, dann war der Kopierer und das Faxgerät ausgefallen, den ganzen Vormittag lang funktionierte kein Internet. Sie hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu Mittag etwas zu essen und zu allem Überfluss hatte die alte Kaffeemaschine im Büro auch noch ihren Geist aufgegeben. Also auch kein Kaffee. Den ganzen Tag. Der krönende Abschluss waren nun das Nichterscheinen von Jess und der abgebrochene Absatz ihres Schuhs.

Die U-Bahn hielt an ihrer Station. Mit Wut stieg Rory aus und verließ die Station. Zwei Minuten später befand sie sich in der Eingangshalle ihres Wohnhauses. Der Concierge begrüßte sie freundlich und sie versuchte das Beste, um genauso freundlich den Gruß zu erwidern.

Im sechsten Stock stieg sie aus dem Lift, ging den Gang hinunter auf die Wohnungstür zu und öffnete diese. Im Inneren war es Dunkel. Er war also noch nicht zuhause.

„Ist vielleicht auch besser so!", schoss es Rory durch den Kopf. Sie stellte die Aktentasche auf die Kommode, warf den Schlüssel in den dafür vorgesehenen Korb und kickte die Schuhe von ihren Füßen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Anrufbeantworter. Das kleine, grüne Licht blinkte und gab ihr zu erkennen, dass aufs Band gesprochen wurde. Sie schritt auf das Gerät zu und drückte auf den Abrufknopf.

Ihre Mutter. Lane. Nochmals ihre Mutter. Jimmy. Und zum dritten Mal Lorelai. Kein Jess. Ihr Zorn wollte wieder aufwallen, doch sie unterdrückte ihn sofort. Es hatte keinen Sinn jetzt zornig zu sein. Dafür war immer noch Zeit genug wenn er nachhause kam.

Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich etwas Bequemes an. In Jogginghosen und weitem Pullover schritt sie danach in die Küche und machte sich eine Tasse Kaffee, bevor sie – mit einem Donat bewaffnet – wieder ihre Aktentasche schnappte und ins Gästezimmer ging, welches gleichzeitig das Arbeitszimmer war, und noch etwas arbeitete.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Es war schon nach zehn als er endlich die Wohnung betrat. Das Erste, was er sah, waren Rorys Schuhe, die sie wahrscheinlich achtlos von sich geschmissen hatte. An einem fehlte der Stöckel.

Mit einem Seufzer warf er seinen Schlüssel ebenfalls in den Korb. Danach lockerte er seine Krawatte und massierte mit einer Hand seinen Nacken. Dabei schritt er langsam in die Küche. Aus dem Kühlschrank holte er sich eine Dose Soda und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Theke.

Im Moment darauf betrat Rory ebenfalls die Küche. Ihr Blick fiel kurz auf ihn, doch sie wandte ihn sofort wieder ab. Jess hatte es nicht bemerkt. Sie nahm die Kaffeekanne und schenkte sich nach.

„Hey, Honey", begrüßte er sie und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Doch sie wich aus. Verwirrt blickte er sie an.

„Vierzig Minuten!", zischte sie ihm zu und drehte sich um. Sie wollte die Küche verlassen, wurde aber von Jess aufgehalten.

„Was ist hier los, Ror?", versuchte er in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er hatte keine Lust zu streiten. Er wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett fallen und schlafen. Mit Rory in seinen Armen.

„Vierzig Minuten, Jess!", wiederholte sie, „_'Daisys Flowers'_." Es machte Klick.

Scheiße. Er hatte den Termin im Blumenladen vergessen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Honey. Ich habe es vergessen", entschuldigte er sich halbherzig. Im Grunde tat es ihm eigentlich gar nicht Leid. Er hatte genug Arbeit um die Ohren, der Termin bei _Daisys_ war sowieso ungünstig gewesen.

„Glaubst du, damit sei es wieder in Ordnung?!", entfuhr es ihr, „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass damit die Sache abgehackt ist!"

Jess seufzte einmal, gab aber dann zu: „Ich hatte keine Zeit."

„Schon einmal etwas von Mobiltelefonen gehört?", warf sie sarkastisch ein.

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass es mir Leid tut!", kam es ziemlich aggressiv von ihm zurück.

„Darf ich dich nochmals daran erinnern: VIERZIG MINUTEN!", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Gott, verdammt! Rory! Ich habe auch noch anderes im Kopf als diese beschissene Hochzeit!", entkam es ihm wütend. Die Sekunde darauf bereute er seine Worte.

Rory erstarrte. Plötzlich war da keine Wut mehr. Entsetzen. Bitterkeit. Fassungslosigkeit. Das waren die Gefühle, die sie jetzt fühlte. Mit großen Augen und offenem Mund starrte sie ihn für einige Momente nur an. Ihre Augen wurden glasig. Sie brachte keinen Ton mehr hervor. Langsam wich sie zurück, ließ ihn dabei aber nicht aus den Augen.

„Ror ...", brachte er reumütig hervor. Seine Worte taten ihm Leid. So etwas wollte er nicht sagen. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er das. Und doch hatte er es mit seiner unbedachten Aussage gerade eben getan. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und wollte sie fassen, doch sie wich weiter zurück.

„Ror ... bitte ... ich wollte nicht ...", stotterte er, doch er kam nicht weiter.

Ein erster Schluchzer entfuhr ihr. Sie drehte sich blitzartig um, schnappte ihren Schlüssel aus dem Korb auf der Kommode und stürmte aus der Wohnung.

Zuerst noch überrascht, eilte Jess ihr schließlich nach. Doch als er von der Eingangshalle auf die Straße hinauslief, bog gerade ihr Wagen aus der Parklücke.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte er laut und warf seine Dose Soda, welche er immer noch in der Hand hielt, frustriert auf den Boden.

Danach wandte er sich schnell um und lief wieder in die Wohnung. Er steuerte auf das Telefon zu und nahm den Hörer in die Hand. Gleichzeitig wählte er die Nummer ihres Mobiltelefons. Es antwortete ihm nur die Mobilbox.

„Ror ... Honey ... es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte so etwas nicht sagen. Es war dumm von mir und ich habe es gar nicht so gemeint. Bitte ... es tut mir wirklich Leid ... Ror ...", sprach er, doch er wurde von dem Piepgeräusch unterbrochen, dass ihm zeigte, dass seine Redezeit vorbei war. Er legte schnell auf und wählte nochmals ihre Nummer. Wieder ging die Mobilbox dran.

Jess versuchte es noch etliche Male, bis er schließlich aufgab. Es hatte keinen Sinn ihr die Mobilbox voll zu reden. Er musste sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Persönlich. Und er wusste auch genau wo er dafür hin musste.

Er schnappte sich ebenfalls seinen Autoschlüssel und verließ die Wohnung. Er fuhr mit dem Lift in die Parkgarage des Wohnhauses und stieg in seinen neuen Wagen, eine Viper. Es dauerte nicht lange und er fuhr auf den Highway in Richtung Hartford, Connecticut, auf.

Eineinhalb Stunden später sah er endlich das Schild, dass ihm sein Ziel anzeigte.

**"Welcome in Stars Hollow, Connecticut!"**

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	6. Von Lorelai zu Lorelai

_Zusammenfassung_: Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer_: Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: "räusper" Also: Ich bemühe mich wirklich sehr. Und ich habe diese Kapitel wirklich so schnell wie es mir möglich war geschrieben. Und ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, wenn es immer so lange dauert. Und ich bitte noch vielmals mehr um Verzeihung, dass es in Zukunft noch langsamer vorangehen wird. Nächste Woche beginnt mein Medizinstudium ... und das hat nun mal Vorrang. ;)  
Aber ich werde mich trotzdem bemühen rasch diese und meine anderen FF's fortzusetzen. "schwör"  
Dieses Kapitel ist für all diejenigen, die mir immer so liebe Kommentare schreiben. Ich bin ganz hin und weg. "lach" Ihr seid SPITZENKLASSE!  
Und somit auch gleich zu den Kommentaren vom letzten Kapitel.

_Sassy01_: Hier hast du! ;) Dieser Teil wird alles aufklären. Ich hoffe, er fällt zu deiner Zufriedenheit aus. "hoff" Danke für die lieben Komplimente jedes Mal wieder, sie rühren mich wirklich und machen mich auch stolz. ) Hoffe, du bist auch dieses Mal wieder dabei. Viel Spaß! ;)

_Bezi_: Herzliches Dankeschön! Für alles (Kommentar & Lob & 2. Kommentar)! :) Und hier hast du wieder neuen Lesestoff. Hoffe, er gefällt. Würd mich freuen, wieder von dir zu hören. "freu" Bis dann-dann!

_Gini_: Jaja ... unser Jess ... immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. "lach" Aber ob wirklich er an allem Schuld ist? "nicht mehr verraten tut" Auch dir wieder vielen lieben Dank! Ich freue mich jedes Mal, wenn ich von dir lese! "lach" Viel Spaß bei diesem Teil! "winke"

_Saavic_: Und wieder dieses kleine Wort: **genial**. Ich werd da immer ganz rot. DANKE! Ich finde es so schön, dass dir meine FF gefällt und hoffe, dass ich auch dieses Mal wieder von dir höre. "hoff" Wir lesen uns! Viel Spaß!

_ninchen_: Tut mir Leid, ninchen, schneller gings nicht. ;) Hoffe trotzdem, dass du mit diesem Teil zufrieden bist. Hoffe, wir hören voneinander. Bis dann-dann! Und viel Vergnügen!

So, das waren wieder die Kommentare. Noch einmal an alle ein herzliches Danke. Auch an diejenigen, die meine FF lesen. :)  
Doch jetzt nicht mehr länger geschwafelt. Viel Spaß bei dem folgenden Kapitel!  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**6. Kapitel – Von Lorelai zu Lorelai

* * *

**

Sie stand auf der Veranda des Hauses, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Durch ihre überstürzte Flucht hatte sie nicht einmal mehr Zeit gehabt sich Schuhe anzuziehen. Barfuss stand sie also vor der Tür. Auf ihrem Gesicht waren die Spuren der Tränen deutlich sichtbar, die Augen waren ganz rot vom vielen Weinen, ihrer Kehle entkamen immer wieder Schluchzer.

Rory suchte am Bund den Schlüssel für die Tür des Gilmore-Hauses. Ein Tränenschleier verdeckte ihr beinahe die Sicht, doch sie ließ sich nicht davon abhalten weiter nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte steckte sie ihn ins Schloss. Doch sie musste ihn nicht einmal benutzen, denn die Tür wurde im selben Moment von innen her aufgerissen.

Lorelai stand breit grinsend vor ihr und lachte: „Und, Babe? Habe ich dir auch einen ordentlichen Schreck ...", da hielt sie inne. Ihr Blick war auf das Gesicht ihrer Tochter gefallen.

„Rory ... tut mir Leid ... ich wollte dich nicht so erschrecken ...", brachte sie verwirrt hervor. Da fiel ihr die junge Frau auch schon um den Hals und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

„Aber Sweety ...", stotterte sie, „... was ist denn passiert?" Dabei hielt sie ihr einziges Kind fest im Arm, strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Lor, wer ist es denn?", hörten die beiden Gilmore Girls nur eine Sekunde später Luke aus dem oberen Stockwerk rufen. Er stieg gerade die Treppe herunter.

Als er Rory erblickte, stürmte er die letzten Stufen hinab, hin zu Mutter und Tochter.

„Was ist passiert?", versuchte auch er jetzt von der schluchzenden Rory zu erfahren. Die Drei setzten sich gemeinsam auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer.

Und die junge Frau begann zu erzählen. Sie erzählte, dass sich Jess in letzter Zeit recht komisch benommen hatte. Sie erzählte, dass er sie heute über vierzig Minuten im Blumenladen hatte warten lassen. Sie erzählte von dem fürchterlichen Streit, den sie heute gehabt hatten nachdem er nachhause gekommen war und von den verheerenden Worten, die Jess zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Kaum war alles ausgesprochen als Rory schon wieder heftig zu schluchzen begann, sich in den Pullover ihrer Mutter krallte und ihr Gesicht an deren Schulter verbarg.

Auf Lukes Gesicht hatten sich während Rorys Erklärung Gewitterwolken breit gemacht. Er hatte es ja gewusst. Diese Sache konnte nur schief gehen. Wie hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde annehmen können, dass Jess dieses Mal alles richtig machen würde? Dass er endlich begriffen hatte, worum es im Leben wirklich ging? Wieso konnte er es nicht endlich auf die Reihe bringen? Luke hatte es sich so gewünscht. Nicht nur für Rory. Auch für Jess. Verdammt noch mal, der Junge lag ihm doch am Herzen! Aber das tat Rory auch. Wieso musste Jess also immer wieder für solchen Wirbel sorgen?

Sein Blick fiel auf die Ältere der beiden Gilmores und eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Wandel vollzogen und sich die besorgte in eine wütende Miene verwandelt hatte. Doch nichts. Überhaupt nichts. Sie sah immer noch fürsorglich auf ihre Tochter, doch von Wut war weit und breit keine Spur.

„Luke", riss sie ihn da auch schon wie auf Kommando aus den Gedanken, „Könntest du bitte eine Kanne von deinem fantastischen und phänomenalen ‚_Gilmore-Kaffee_' machen?" Sie warf ihm einen bittenden Blick zu, während sie Rory immer noch sanft über den Rücken strich.

„Natürlich", gab er zurück und erhob sich. Mit einem Seufzer machte er sich in Richtung Küche davon. Doch bevor er den Raum verließ warf er noch einmal einen besorgten Blick auf Rory. Da fing er Lorelais Blick nochmals auf, gerade als er durch den Rundbogen verschwinden wollte. Zu ihm gewandt – so, dass es Rory nicht sehen konnte – hob sie den Arm, führte ihre Hand zu ihrem Ohr und gab ihm das Zeichen dafür, dass er telefonieren sollte. Mit dem Mund formte sie gleichzeitig das kleine Wort „_Jess_".

Luke nickte und machte sich davon. Lorelai richtete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Tochter, die noch immer von Zeit zu Zeit von Schluchzern gepackt wurde.

_Natürlich_ hatte Lorelai das von ihm verlangt. _Natürlich_ sollte ER wieder bei seinem Neffen anrufen. _Natürlich_ lag diese Sache jetzt wieder bei ihm. Und er hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, dass er genau wusste, wie das Gespräch beginnen, es laufen und dann wieder zu Ende sein würde.

Er war in der Küche angekommen und atmete zuerst einmal tief durch. Seine Miene verriet was er fühlte.

Der Tag hatte schon furchtbar begonnen. Im Diner war ein Rohrbruch. Taylor war nervig. Kirk nicht mehr auszuhalten. Lorelai war launenhaft. Caesar war krank geworden. Dank Miss Patty herrschte in ganz Stars Hollow jetzt das Gerücht, dass Luke vor hatte das Diner zu verkaufen und nach Kalifornien zu ziehen, nur weil irgend so ein Typ ihm am Vormittag ein Angebot gemacht hatte. Kurz gesagt, es war einfach nicht sein Tag.

Doch das half jetzt alles nichts. Es brachte nichts, wenn er jetzt darüber sinnierte, was heute nicht alles schief gelaufen war. Jetzt musste er zuerst einmal Rory helfen. Am besten mit einer Tasse Kaffee. Das war ein guter Anfang.

Luke ging zum Küchenschrank, öffnete ihn und nahm Filter und die Dose mit Kaffeepulver heraus. Er richtete es in der Kaffeemaschine an und gab danach noch Wasser in den Messbehälter.

Nachdem er das „_Elixier des Lebens_", wie es Lorelai und Rory so gerne bezeichneten, aufgesetzt hatte, griff er sofort nach dem Schnurlostelefon, dass auf der Küchentheke lag.

Er wollte gerade zu wählen beginnen als er doch nochmals inne hielt. Es war wahrscheinlich besser, wenn er sich vorher etwas beruhigte. Es war sinnlos, wenn er jetzt bei seinem Neffen anrief und ihn ohne Atempause anschrie. Noch schlimmer. Es könnte sogar passieren, dass die ganze Situation dadurch noch schlechter aussah.

Also atmete er ein weiteres Mal tief durch, legte das Telefon wieder bei Seite und ging wieder zum Küchenschrank zurück. Aus diesem nahm er nun zwei extragroße Kaffeetassen hervor. Jeder andere hätte sie wahrscheinlich als Müslischüsseln bezeichnet, doch Luke nannte sie nur mehr „_Lorelai-Becher_". Bei dem Gedanken musste er sogar etwas lächeln. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an die aktuelle Situation. Er drehte sich und sein Blick fiel auf das Telefon am Tresen. Für einige Zeit starrte er es nur an und glaubte fast schon, dass es zurückstarren würde.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte es aber dennoch keinen Sinn mehr. Der Kaffee war beinahe fertig. Und auch wenn er sich noch kaum beruhigt hatte, es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. Er musste endlich anrufen.

Es klingelte nur einmal, da wurde auf der anderen Seite schon abgehoben.

„Rory?", ertönte die hoffnungsvolle Stimme Jess'.

„Luke", antwortete der Dinerbesitzer in – wie es ihm vorkam – ruhiger Tonlage.

„Oh", gab der junge Mann zurück, „Daraus lässt sich wohl schließen, dass Rory schon bei euch angekommen ist."

In seinem Inneren begann er zu fluchen. Das hatte jetzt anders geklungen als er es sagen wollte. Luke würde gleich aus der Haut fahren, soviel war sicher.

Als hätte er es heraufbeschworen, begann Lucas Danes mit seiner Schimpftirade.

„Und wo bist du, mit Verlaub?!", Lukes Wut hatte jetzt die Überhand gewonnen, „Wie konntest du nur so etwas zu ihr sagen, Jess?! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?! Oder sind jetzt entgültig die letzten anständigen Charaktereigenschaften an dir verloren gegangen?! Warum hast du das bloß getan?!"

„Glaubst du nicht, dass ich mich das auch frage?!", kam es genauso gereizt von ihm zurück, „Glaubst du, ich habe das ernst gemeint?! Hältst du mich wirklich für so ein Arschloch, dass ich so etwas ernst meinen könnte?! Ich liebe Rory! Und ich weiß selber nicht, warum mir so etwas herausrutschen konnte."

„Aber es ist passiert!", brüllte Luke durch den Hörer. Im selben Moment senkte er die Stimme wieder. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass Rory etwas von diesem Telefonat mitbekam.

„Das weiß ich auch! Und ich bin nicht gerade stolz darauf!", erwiderte Jess, setzte aber gleich darauf mit ruhigerer Stimme fort, „Ich bin in fünf Minuten da. Dann mache ich alles wieder gut." Und schon hatte er aufgelegt.

Luke sah kurz auf sein Telefon, aus dem das Piepgeräusch drang und legte dann ebenfalls auf. Er erhob sich mit einem Seufzer vom Küchentisch, nahm die bereitgestellten Tassen und die volle Kanne „_Gilmore-Kaffee_" in die Hände und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Der Junge würde sich wohl nie ändern.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Nachdem Luke aus dem Raum verschwunden war um Kaffee zu kochen, hatte Lorelai für einige Momente noch liebevoll über Rorys Rücken gestrichen. Danach hatte sie ihre Tochter etwas von sich geschoben und sie gezwungen sie anzusehen.

„Ich fürchte, Babydoll, dass du nicht ganz unschuldig an diesem Streit bist."

Schwer war es ihr gefallen die Worte auszusprechen als sie das Gesicht ihres Kindes vor sich sah. Aber dennoch hatte sie diese sagen müssen. Sie musste Rory über einiges die Augen öffnen.

„Wie bitte?!", war es der jüngeren Gilmore auch gleich entfahren, während sie gleichzeitig von der Couch gesprungen war. Hatte sie soeben richtig gehört? Ihre Mutter, ihre _eigene_ Mutter, hatte ihr soeben erklärt, dass sie selber an diesem Streit Schuld war? Nie hätte sie so etwas erwartet. Sie war von Anfang an davon überzeugt, dass Lorelai Victoria Gilmore zu einhundert Prozent hinter ihr stand. Doch anscheinend hatte sie sich da geirrt.

„Lass mich erklären, Sweety", setzte Lorelai schnell und ruhig fort, bevor Rory noch irgendwelche falschen Schlüsse ziehen konnte, „Ehrlich gesagt warst du in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich ... wie soll ich bloß sagen ... rücksichtsvoll."

Rory wollte schon protestieren, doch ihre Mutter schnitt ihr sofort das Wort ab.

„Hast du Jess je gefragt, ob er Zeit hat? Wann es ihm wirklich zeitlich passen würde? Ob er selber irgendwelche Vorstellungen hat? Ob er vielleicht Lilien statt Rosen haben möchte? Oder rot und grün die Farben wären, die ihm besser gefallen könnten, als beige und blau?", sie machte eine kurze Pause, ließ die eben ausgesprochenen Worte auf ihre Tochter wirken.

„Nein", kam es auch sofort kleinlaut von Rory zurück. Doch sie begann sie sofort zu verteidigen: „Aber er hat auch immer gesagt, dass ich das alles machen soll."

„Natürlich, Rory!", warf Lorelai ein, „Weil er dir genau die Hochzeit schenken will, die du dir immer vorgestellt hast! Und dabei vergisst er völlig auf seine eigenen Vorstellungen."

„Aber das hätte er mir doch sagen können!", erwiderte Rory vehement.

Lorelai schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie musste also noch deutlicher werden.

„Und du glaubst bei deiner Euphorie und deinem Glück hätte er es übers Herz gebracht auch nur ein Wort zu sagen?"

Rory hielt inne. Von dieser Seite hatte sie es noch nie betrachtet. Das warf ein ganz anderes Licht auf die Sache. Das änderte irgendwie die ganze Situation.

Doch ihre Mutter war noch nicht fertig und sprach weiter: „Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich es gut finde, was Jess gesagt hat. Ganz und gar nicht. Aber ich fürchte, dass es einfach einmal aus ihm hervorbrechen musste", sie trat auf ihre Tochter zu und umarmte sie, „Glaubst du nicht, dass Jess es manchmal satt hat, dass jeder immer sofort alles weiß? Glaubst du nicht, dass er einfach einmal genießen wollte, dass ihr beide ein großes Geheimnis miteinander habt? Und glaubst du nicht, dass er ziemlich enttäuscht war als im nächsten Moment trotzdem schon wieder jeder darüber Bescheid wusste? Glaubst du nicht?"

Rorys Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Ihre Mutter hatte vollkommen Recht. Wieso hatte sie das noch nie bemerkt? Wieso war das so spurlos an ihr vorüber gegangen?

In diesem Moment hörten sie wie die Tür zum Gilmore-Haus geöffnet wurde.

„Rory?", erklang Jess' besorgte Stimme. Die junge Frau löste sich von ihrer Mutter und ging auf dem Vorraum zu.

Luke, der den letzten Teil des Gesprächs von Lorelai und Rory ebenfalls hörte, hatte den Blick gesenkt und sich zutiefst geschämt. Natürlich hatte auch er die volle Schuld Jess zugeschrieben. Und ihm das auch noch vorgeworfen. Er würde sich später dafür bei ihm entschuldigen. Und in Zukunft würde er vorsichtiger mit seinen Anklagen sein.

Lorelai ging auf ihn zu und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Gleichzeitig nahm sie ihm Kanne und Tasse ab.

„Danke, mein Ritter in Flanell. Du hast mich gerade vor einem schmerzhaften Tod bewahrt. Doch du blickst nicht so als würdest du dich darüber freuen."

„Du hast Rory ja ganz schön den Kopf gewaschen. Und mir auch."

Lorelai zuckte mit den Schultern und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.

„Es war einfach wieder einmal an der Zeit für ein ‚_Von-Lorelai-zu-Lorelai_", mehr nicht."

Luke grinste: „So lange du irgendwie zu Kaffee kommst, ist dir wohl jedes Mittel recht."

Sie grinste zurück: „Du hast es erfasst."

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Er stieg aus seiner Viper und eilte auf die Haustür zu. Mit jeder Minute wurden seine Schuldgefühle stärker. Und seine Sorgen. Sorgen, dass er mit dieser Aussage zu weit gegangen, dass sie es sich anders überlegt hatte.

Jess stürmte über die Stufen auf die Veranda und zur Tür. Die Sekunde darauf öffnete er diese und rief besorgt ihren Namen.

Und dann stand sie vor ihm. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und ganz rot. Ihr Haar fiel ihr sanft auf die Schultern. Ihre Hände nestelten an den Ärmeln des viel zu großen Pullovers herum. Er fand sie so schön. So wunder-wunder-schön. Und sie war ein Teil von ihm. Sie gehörte zu ihm. Er wollte sie heiraten. Sie wollte ihn heiraten. Sie würden miteinander den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen. Sie würden Kinder haben und sie gemeinsam großziehen. Und er hatte alles so leichtfertig aufs Spiel gesetzt.

Er streckte den Arm nach ihr aus und trat näher auf sie zu.

Es war wie ein Zeichen für sie. Kaum hatte er den Arm gehoben, als sie auf ihn zueilte und fest ihre Arme um ihn schloss. Er tat es ihr gleich. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in ihrem Haar.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Honey. Ich wollte das gar nicht sagen. Ich freue mich doch auf die Hochzeit. Ich liebe dich, Rory. Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid." Jess strich mit seinen Händen über ihr Haar. Mit seinen Lippen drückte er leidenschaftliche Küsse auf ihre Wangen, die Stirn, den Mund.

Die junge Frau schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah ihn jetzt an.

„Das weiß ich, Jess. Ich liebe dich auch. Und es tut auch mir Leid. In der letzten Zeit bin ich ziemlich egoistisch gewesen. Ich hab kein einziges Mal danach gefragt, was dir passen könnte, was du dir vorstellst. Das tut mir wirklich Leid. Ab sofort bestimmen wir gemeinsam, ja? Und wenn dir etwas nicht passt, dann sagst du es sofort und frisst es nicht in dich hinein, versprochen?"

Er lächelte sie an, nickte einmal, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Voll Liebe. Und Erleichterung. Und Glück. Und Rory erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne.

Als sie ihn beendeten schloss sie kurz ihre Augen und seufzte einmal erleichtert auf.

Jess grinste und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger ihren Hals hinunter.

„Am Samstag sind wir mit Liz und T.J. zum Essen im Restaurant verabredet."

„Du hast sie angerufen und es ihr erzählt?", wollte sie überrascht von ihm erfahren.

„Nein", gab er zurück. Für einige Augenblicke blieb es still. Dann zog Rory die Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Luke!"

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	7. Konkrete Dinge

_Zusammenfassung_: Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer_: Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: Gott sei Dank, ich habe es geschafft! Kapitel 7 ist fertig! Endlich! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich nie mehr fertig werde. Aber da ich das Glück habe, dass heute Staatsfeiertag in Österreich ist und daher auch keine Uni, habe ich endlich Zeit gefunden dieses Kapitel fertig zu stellen. "freu" Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch auch! :)  
Mein Dank geht - wie immer - an meine tollen Kommentarschreiber:

_Sassy01_: Wow! O.O So ein langes Kommentar hab ich noch nie bekommen. VIELEN LIEBEN DANK! Ich hab mich so gefreut! Ich freu mich immer noch. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was ich Neues schreiben soll, außer Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke! "KNUUUUUTSCH" :)

_ninchen_: Ich hab mich wirklich beeilt, ninchen. Ich schwöre! ) Hoffe, dir gefällt dieser Teil auch wieder. "hoff" Auch dir ein gaaaaaaanz liebes Danke! "KNUDDÄLZ"

_Bezi_: Mit dem Ende vom letzten Teil hat es folgendes auf sich: Rory hat deshalb nach Luke gerufen, weil dieser Liz über die Hochzeit Bescheid gesagt hat, obwohl er versprochen hat, dass er niemanden etwas erzählt, weil es Rory und Jess selber erzählen wollten. Deshalb war sie etwas sauer. :) Hoffe, jetzt ist es verständlicher. "g" Auch dir ein herzliches Dankeschön! "KISS-KISS"

_gini_: Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat, gini. Du bist wirklich diejenige welche, die bei jedem Teil ein Kommentar dalässt. Ich freu mich immer so darauf. "freu" Ein ganz, ganz großes Merci-beaucoup für dein Kommentar! "SCHMATZ"

So, das wär's auch schon wieder. Freu mich auch auf die Kommentare für diesen Teil. Ich hoffe, es kommen welche. ;) "lach" Ich würd mich darüber freuen.  
Doch jetzt viel Vergnügen bei Kapitel 7 von "_Into All Eternity - Bis in alle Ewigkeit_".  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**7. Kapitel – Konkrete Dinge

* * *

**

„_Daisys Flowers_" erhielt am nächsten Tag den Auftrag für die Hochzeit Gilmore-Mariano.

Das Wochenende rückte näher. Was nicht hieß, dass es nichts zu tun gab. Sowohl Rory als auch Jess hatten beide genug um die Ohren.

Im Restaurant war Hochsaison. Die letzten Gäste vor der Herbstflaute fielen in Scharen ein. Stars und Sternchen ließen es sich nicht entgehen zumindest einmal während ihres Aufenthalts in New York City im „_Dodgers_" zu essen. Ein absolutes Muss in jedem Terminkalender. Einen Tisch zu ergattern war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, war das Restaurant doch für Wochen ausgebucht.

Doch auch in der Redaktion ging alles drunter und drüber. Rory hatte es geschafft ein Exklusivinterview mit New Yorks Senatorin zu ergattern. Die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren. Die letzten Tage war sie immer erst spät nachhause gekommen. Meistens sogar erst nach Jess.

Doch an diesem Tag hatten sie frei. Zumindest hatten sie sich frei genommen.

Jess hatte das Restaurant in Hendriks Hände gelegt. Er war der Mann, dem Jess voll und ganz vertraute.

Rory hatte sich ein paar Tage Auszeit genommen. Das Interview war fertig vorbereitet, der Termin stand fest, in der Redaktion wurden wieder andere, weniger wichtige Themen bearbeitet. Selbst Rorys Redakteur – Edward Miller – hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie sich einige Tage Ruhe gönnen sollte.

Doch, wie es immer war, bedeuteten einige Tage Auszeit nicht automatisch, dass man Ruhe hatte. Im Falle Rorys und Jess' war an Ruhe gar nicht zu denken. Sie hatten viel zu viel zu organisieren.

Am Tag nach ihrem heftigen Streit lief alles so ab als wäre nie etwas passiert. Und tatsächlich hatten die beiden Verliebten dieses fürchterliche Missverständnis sofort wieder aus ihren Gedanken gestrichen.

Nachdem „_Daisys Flowers_" also den Auftrag erhalten hatte, ging es für die beiden an etwas, was ebenfalls noch festgelegt werden musste.

„Wäre es nicht schön, wenn wir im Herbst feiern würden?", versuchte Rory zu erfahren, während sie vor dem Backrohr in der Küche saß und den Schokoplätzchen dabei zusah, wie sie fertig wurden. Wie gerne würde sie auch so backen können. Es gäbe wahrscheinlich nur mehr Schokokekse. Die ganze Zeit.

Jess saß mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt am Boden und hielt in seinen Händen Rielkes „_Briefe an einen jungen Dichter_". Ohne den Blick von den Seiten zu nehmen, begann er zu sprechen: „Wäre das Frühjahr nicht schöner?"

Die junge Frau drehte sich entsetzt um. Nun lag ihr Blick nicht mehr auf den Schokoplätzchen, sondern auf ihrem Verlobten.

„Weißt du, wie groß die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass im Frühjahr noch Schnee liegt?"

„Weißt du, wie groß die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, dass es im Herbst regnet?"

„Und warum gerade Frühling?"

„Und warum gerade Herbst?"

Sein Blick war noch immer auf das Buch gerichtet.

„Gibst du auf jede Frage eine Gegenfrage als Antwort?"

Er grinste und wandte den Blick nun auf Rory.

„Machst du nicht genau das Selbe?"

Sie lachte leicht: „Du bist unmöglich!"

Auch Jess lachte: „Für gewöhnlich schon."

Sie krabbelte auf ihn zu und blieb vor ihm sitzen. Mit einem Seufzer nahm sie ihm das Buch aus den Händen und legte es bei Seite.

„Ich will das lesen, Honey", meinte er ruhig, während er ihr zusah, wie sie ihm das Buch abnahm.

„Und ich will endlich ein konkretes Datum, Jess", erwiderte sie und seufzte nochmals.

Er nickte. Natürlich wollte sie das. Er verstand das. Sogar gut. Schließlich wollte er auch endlich ein konkretes Datum. Er wollte sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass er an diesem gewissen Tag entgültig sein Leben an ihres band. Nicht, dass er das nicht ohnehin schon getan hatte. Nur war ihm das nicht mehr genug. Er wollte es offiziell haben.

Also saß er da und nickte nochmals. Für sie als Bestätigung, dass er das ebenfalls so haben wollte.

Rory seufzte nochmals, krabbelte dann noch näher zu ihm und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und wartete. Sie sollte beginnen. Und nach einigen Momenten tat sie es auch. Jedoch nicht so, wie er es erwartet hätte.

„Wollen wir nicht warten bis die Schokoplätzchen fertig sind?"

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Jess stand kurz davor T.J. die Gabel in den Handrücken zu rammen.

„Was sagst du dazu, Read?", lachte der Ehemann seiner Mutter gerade. Jess' Laune sank noch tiefer. Besonders bei diesem Spitznamen.

Rory bemerkte das. Als Liz sich gerade ihrem Essen zuwandte und T.J. ein weiteres Mal in lautes Lachen ausbrach, warf sie Jess einen vernichtenden Blick zu und formte mit den Lippen ein tonloses „_Benimm dich!_". Der junge Mann überdrehte nur einmal die Augen und aß weiter.

Nicht genug, dass Emily am vorigen Tag schon wieder mit neuen Ideen für die Dekoration, einer neuen Kirche, einem neuen Pfarrer, einem neuen Blumenarrangement, einem neuen Menü und einer neuen Band angefangen hatte, welche Rory so gut es ging ablehnte und es dabei schaffte, dass Emily nicht einmal sauer war. Er wusste, dass er selber nicht so höflich gewesen wäre. Und er hatte sich einige Male wirklich verkneifen müssen einfach aufzuspringen und aus dem Raum zu stürmen, nur damit er Emily Gilmore nicht den Hals umdrehte.

Also war es wohl auch das Vernünftigste, wenn er diesen Volltrottel von Ehemann, den sich seine Mutter ausgesucht hatte, jetzt einfach ignorierte.

„Wir heiraten im September, Liz", warf Rory jetzt ein und führte gleichzeitig die Gabel zum Mund.

„Ach ja?", kam es sofort zurück, „Wann habt ihr das entschieden?"

„Erst vorgestern", beteiligte Jess sich nun auch am Gespräch, „Ihr seid die Ersten, die es erfahren." Dies war der ultimativ taktischste Zug des ganzen Abends. Er hatte es geschickt eingebracht, dass Liz mitbekam, dass sie etwas vor Lorelai wusste. Normalerweise ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Und eigentlich auch in diesem Fall, doch Lorelai und Luke waren am Donnerstag für ein verlängertes Wochenende in die Berge zum Skilaufen gefahren. Und da Rory keine Nummer vom Hotel und ihre Mutter seit Donnerstag nicht mehr angerufen hatte, hatte Ms. Gilmore die Ältere noch nichts vom exakten Hochzeitstermin erfahren.

Außerdem hatte er so mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit alle Anwesenden davor bewahrt, dass dieses Abendessen in einem Streit endete.

Liz riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Was habt ihr nächstes Wochenende vor?", wollte sie erfahren.

Rory verschluckte sich beinahe an dem Stückchen Hähnchenfilet welches sie gerade aß, Jess räusperte sich einmal und griff sich mit einer Hand an die Schläfe. Der erste Schmerzimpuls hatte ihn gerade durchfahren. Wie hatte er auch nur annehmen können, dass dieses Abendessen ohne Streit zu Ende gehen würde? Bei der nächsten Aussagen würde seine Mutter an die Decke gehen.

„Wieso?", warf er deshalb ein. Er wollte Zeit sparen. Und sich eine passende Ausrede einfallen lassen.

„Deine Mutter und ich wollten euch zum Essen bei meinen Eltern mitnehmen", antwortete T.J. an Stelle seiner Frau.

Alleine bei dem Gedanken die Erzeuger dieser Dumpfbacke zu treffen wurde dem jungen Mann schon ganz schlecht.

„Äh ... wisst ihr ... also, das ist so ...", versuchte Rory mit einem Lächeln zu erklären.

Jess wurde es zu bunt. Er war eben nicht der Typ, der es jedem Recht machen wollte. Er konnte so etwas nicht. Er WOLLTE es nicht. Deshalb unterbrach er seine Freundin auch jetzt.

„Jimmy, Sasha und Lily kommen nächstes Wochenende zu Besuch. Sie bleiben eine Woche, weil von Jimmy die Maße genommen werden müssen."

„Jimmy?", entkam es Liz, „Jimmy als die Kurzform von James Mariano? Und welche Maße?"

Jess aß seelenruhig weiter. Er wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich ging es ihm viel besser. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich einfach nicht mehr verstellen musste.

„Ja und ja und die Maße für den Anzug", antwortete er mit vollem Mund, dachte aber gar nicht daran weiter zu sprechen.

„Du willst mir damit sagen, dass Jimmy Trauzeuge ist?!", kreischte Liz und zog die Blicke der umliegenden Tische auf sich. Jess nickte nur.

„Und was ist mit T.J.?", entfuhr es ihr weiter und tat gerade so als würde ihr Mann gar nicht neben ihr sitzen.

„Was soll mit ihm schon sein? Er ist kein Trauzeuge", gab Jess nüchtern zurück, während er bei einem seiner Kellner ein neues Glas Wein bestellte.

„Das find ich aber nicht groovy, Read", mischte sich T.J. jetzt von der Seite her ein.

„Wieso ist T.J. kein Trauzeuge?", schimpfte Liz jetzt und warf ihrem Sohn einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Rory stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Das hatte ja wieder einmal eine fantastische Wendung genommen. Sie spickte durch die Finger und verfolgte alles. Das Donnerwetter von Liz, das gleichgültige und sarkastische Verhalten von Jess, die Einmischungsversuche von T.J. und ihre Rolle als unparteiische Dritte. Als ob sie diese Sache nichts angehen würde. Sonst konnte das wohl der Fall sein, aber nicht dieses Mal. Dieses Mal ging es schließlich auch um sie.

Was hieß hier eigentlich „_auch_"? Dieses Mal ging es NUR um sie! Dieses Mal ging es weder um Liz oder Jimmy oder Emily. Dieses Mal ging es um Jess und Rory. Jess und Rory.

Und sie hatte es so satt! Satt, dass sich immer jeder einmischte wenn sie beide eine Entscheidung trafen. Sie hatte es satt, dass sie vor ihrer beiden gesamter Familie ständig alles rechtfertigen mussten, was sie taten. Das ging schon seit sie zusammen waren so. Und das passte ihr gar nicht.

„Stop!", rief sie deshalb und erhob sich vom Tisch, „Bevor hier wieder irgendein sinnloser Streit ausbricht, wo jeder jeden beschimpft und zur Hölle wünscht, habe ich noch etwas zu sagen: Es. Ist. Genug! Habt ihr verstanden?! Ich habe es satt! Ich bin es Leid, dass Jess und ich ständig alle Dinge rechtfertigen müssen, die WIR für UNSERE Hochzeit haben wollen! Es reicht! Gut, Jimmy ist Trauzeuge. T.J. nicht. Tut mir ja Leid, aber Jimmy ist nun einmal Jess' Vater. Und auch wenn ihr", dabei zeigte sie auf Liz und T.J., „nicht damit einverstanden seid: Es ist mir herzlich egal! Jess und ich führen unser eigenes Leben und müssen nicht ständig vor jedem Rechenschaft dafür ablegen!", sie warf die Serviette auf den Tisch und zischte noch, „Ich wünsche euch noch einen guten Appetit!" Danach rauschte sie davon. Lorenzo hielt ihr noch ihren Mantel hin. Dann war sie verschwunden.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Nicht einmal „_Oliver Twist_" konnte sie an diesem Abend wirklich beruhigen. Ständig legte sie das Buch zur Seite, stand auf und wanderte wieder ruhelos im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Ihre Arme hatte sie vor der Brust verschränkt. Das Kostüm, das sie zum Essen mit Liz und T.J. getragen hatte, war gegen bequeme Freizeitsachen eingetauscht worden. An den Füßen trug sie die Häschenpantoffeln, die ihr Lorelai vor einigen Jahren geschenkt hatte und die schon am zerfallen waren.

Aus Frust hatte sie irgendwann damit begonnen Schokoplätzchen zu backen. Die erste Fuhr verbrannte. Das zweite Blech landete ebenfalls im Müll als sie merkte, dass sie statt Zucker Salz erwischt hatte. Und der dritte Versuch konnte gar nicht bewertet werden, da es gar nicht erst über den Keksteig hinausging.

Gerade als sie den letzten, misslungenen Backversuch in den Mülleimer warf, vernahm sie den Schlüssel im Haustürschloss.

Zu verlegen ihm jetzt unter die Augen zu treten, tat sie so als wäre sie in der Küche vielbeschäftigt.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich auf den Versuch, dass du in der Küche beschäftigt wirken willst, hereinfalle, oder?", erklang nur Momente darauf seine Stimme von der Küchentür.

„Ich backe", war alles, was sie als Antwort gab. Dann schrubbte sie weiter den eingetrockneten Plätzchenteig vom Backblech. Auf ein Gespräch mit Jess hatte sie im Moment überhaupt keine Lust.

Und weil er das wusste bohrte er auch nicht nach. Er verstand nur zu gut, wie sie sich im Moment fühlte. Also legte sich ein Schweigen über sie.

„Wo warst du so lange?", brach sie schließlich dennoch das Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Ihren Blick wandte sie jedoch nicht von dem Blech ab.

„Ich hatte etwas zu erledigen", gab er zur Antwort und zog gleichzeitig zwei Stück Papier aus der Innentasche seines Sakkos, welches er sich über eine Schulter geworfen hatte.

Rory hatte sich inzwischen ihm zugewandt. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn hier weiter zu machen. Das Backblech würde heute nicht mehr sauber werden.

Jess hielt ihr die beiden Papiere hin und erklärte gleichzeitig: „Pack einige Sachen zusammen. Der Flug geht in zwei Stunden."

Rory sah irritiert auf die beiden Zettel in ihrer Hand und bemerkte, dass es sich um Tickets handelte. _Erste-Klasse-Tickets_.

„Aber ... wohin?", kam es überrascht zurück. Mehr fiel ihr im Moment nicht ein.

„Nach Las Vegas."

„Was wollen wir in Las Vegas?" Jess schmunzelte.

„Heiraten."

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	8. Las Vegas, wir kommen!

_Zusammenfassung_: Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer_: Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin_: "sing" Hier ist Kapitel a-acht! Hier ist Kapitel a-acht! "sing" ENDLICH! Ich war schon fertig ... es war schon alles getippt ... meine ganzen Ideen waren aufgeschrieben ... aber die liebe Sony muss ja vergessen zu speichern ... und genau dann muss der Computer abstürzen ... und natürlich ist alles weg ... ALLES vom neuen Kapitel ... und dann war ich sauer ... und hab mich deshalb ganze drei Tage nicht mehr davor gesetzt ... doch heute hab ich mich überwunden ... und ich glaube, es ist besser geworden als beim ersten Mal. "lach"  
Mein Dank geht wieder einmal an meine lieben Kommentarschreiber:

_Sassy01_: Es freut mich immer, wenn ich von dir höre. Du schreibst wirklich immer ganz liebe Sache und ich fühl mich danach immer richtig wohl. Danke, Sassy! "KNUDDÄLZ"

_ninchen_: Bitte sehr! Hier hast du Rorys Reaktion. "lach" Auch dir vielen, lieben Dank für dein Kommentar. "SCHMATZ"

_gini_: Du bist einfach der Wahnsinn! Danke! Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll! Danke! Du schreibst einfach immer! Und das find ich einfach nur super! Danke! Auch für's Kommentar. "KISS-KISS"

_asiandanger_: Wie bereits oben erwähnt, hatte ich diverse Problemchen mit meinem PC und deshalb gibt's das nächste Kapitel erst jetzt. Hoffe, du bist trotzdem dabei. Dir natürlich auch ein herzliches Dankeschön für das Kommentar! "BUSSI"

_Sarojini_: Gott, wie bin ich dir dankbar! Zum ersten Mal hab ich eine gewisse "Kritik" bekommen ... aber selbst die war nett. Danke! Und ... weil du es gerade erwähnt hast ... du hast Recht. Ich hätte den Streit mehr ausbauen sollen. Aber in solchen Dingen, fürchte ich, bin ich nicht besonders gut. "seufz" Hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem, wie es weiter geht. "hoff" Auch dir ein herzliches Danke. "MERCI"

So, das wäre es. Wie immer viel Vergnügen! Freu mich auch auf die Kommentare für diesen Teil. Ich hoffe, es kommen welche. ;) "lach"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**8. Kapitel – Las Vegas, wir kommen!

* * *

**

Wie aufgeregt musste man eigentlich sein, wenn man sich einen Artikel mit dem Titel „_Fett sein ist nicht schwer, schlank sein dagegen sehr_" in der _Cosmopolitan_ drei Mal durchlas? Oder besser gesagt, wie _blöd _musste man sein?

Rory schoss das durch den Kopf während beruhigende Musik über ihrem Kopf abgespielt wurde und die junge, gut aussehende Stewardess ein weiteres Mal auf sie zukam. Zum vierten Mal während dieser halben Stunde, die sie jetzt im Flugzeug saßen. Und wie ihr dieses Blondchen auf den Keks ging. Besonders, weil sie schamlos mit Jess flirtete.

„Darf ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen? Tee? Kaffee? Champagner?", flötete sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und den Blick starr auf den jungen Mann gerichtet.

Dieser lehnte dankend ab. Rory öffnete gerade den Mund und wollte einen Kaffee bestellen, als Blondie schon wieder abgezischt war. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Chance gehabt einen Wunsch zu äußern.

Grummelnd vertiefte sie sich noch mehr in das Frauenmagazin. Sie hatte doch gewusst, dass es die falsche Entscheidung gewesen war den Sitz am Fenster zu nehmen.

Jess bemerkte ihren Missmut. Und schmunzelte, weil er wusste, warum sie missmutig war. Als ob ihn dieses blonde Dumpfbacke irgendwie interessieren würde. Es war ihm klar, dass sie wusste, dass er nichts von dieser Stewardess wollte. Und sie war ja auch nicht verärgert über ihn, sondern über Goldlocke. Dennoch genoss er es in vollen Zügen. Es gefiel ihm, dass sie manchmal wirklich eifersüchtig werden konnte.

Er blickte sie von der Seite her an. Beobachtete, wie eine Haarsträhne ihres hellbraunen Haars sanft von der warmen Luft, welche aus der Klimaanlage über ihren Köpfen drang, hin und her schwankte. Wie ihr Mund manchmal stumm die Worte formte, die sie gerade las und ihre Augen flink über die Zeilen huschte.

Jess nahm ihre Hand in seine und brachte es somit fertig, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete. Er sagte kein Wort, grinste nur schelmisch und drehte sich dann dem Gang zu. Schnell überprüfte er, ob sich dort jemand befand. Und als er niemanden entdeckte, erhob er sich schnell, zog sie an ihrer Hand mit sich, sodass sie auch aufstehen musste und führte sie den Gang hinunter.

Rory sah ihn irritiert an. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Was hatte er überhaupt vor?

„Was machen wir hier?", wollte sie deshalb auch skeptisch erfahren.

Jess' Grinsen wurde noch um einiges breiter, während er immer noch darauf bedacht war, dass sie niemand sah.

Als sie schließlich vor den Flugzeugtoiletten stehen blieben, drehte er sich rasch zu ihr um. Und plötzlich wusste Rory genau, was er vorhatte.

„Oh, nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Das ist doch wirklich einfach nur klischeehaft!", protestierte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Doch sie konnte gar nicht mehr weiter sprechen, weil Jess bereits dir Tür geöffnet und sie hineingeschuppst hatte. Dicht gefolgt von ihm. Dann verriegelte er die Tür schnell hinter ihnen beiden.

Sie musste feststellen, dass die Flugzeugtoiletten der ersten Klasse um vieles geräumiger waren als die der Touristenklasse. Dennoch war sie von der Idee immer noch alles andere als begeistert. Deshalb drehte sie sich rasch um, nur um zu bemerken, dass er so dicht vor ihr stand, dass sein Atem über ihr Gesicht strich.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sie an die Wand gepresst, die Arme seitlich ihres Kopfes abgestützt und flüsterte dich an ihren Lippen: „Keine Sorge, Honey", er schmunzelte, „Mit keiner Stewardess dieser Welt würde ich je in einem Flugzeugklo verschwinden."

Sie kehrten erst fünfzehn Minuten später wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück. Als die Stewardess das nächste Mal erfahren wollte, ob sie einen Wunsch hätten, bestellte Jess mit einem breiten Lächeln einen extra großen Kaffee für seine Verlobte. Die restlichen eineinhalb Stunden des Fluges ließ sich Blondie nicht mehr blicken.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Das Taxi setzte sie vor dem „_Venetian_", dem wohl schönsten Hotel in ganz Las Vegas, ab. Ihre Suite lag im zwanzigsten Stockwerk und hatte jeden Komfort, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Rory fand es beinahe schon etwas übertrieben, aber Jess meinte, für einen solchen Anlass könnten sie sich ohne schlechten Gewissens so etwas leisten. Ganz zu schweigen, dass sie sich auch ohne einen solchen Anlass so etwas gut und gerne leisten hätten können.

Jetzt stand sie unter der Dusche, weil sie in einer halben Stunden Essen gehen wollten. Und danach wollten sie etwas durch das Stadtzentrum schlendern und vielleicht schon eine Kapelle ausfindig machen.

Als sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, begann sie etwas an dieser Idee zu zweifeln. Irgendwie hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und sie war auch etwas traurig. Wenn sie sich als Kind ihre Hochzeit vorgestellt hatte, dann hatte Lorelai bei dieser Vorstellung nie gefehlt. Doch jetzt war sie nicht hier. Niemand war hier. Weder von ihrer Familie, noch von seiner. Und eigentlich fand sie das schade.

Sie wischte schnell den Gedanken bei Seite, während sie ein großes Handtuch um ihren Körper schlang und mit einem zweiten, kleineren, ihr Haar abtrocknete.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Reflexion ihrer selbst im Badezimmerspiegel. Sie hielt inne und starrte für einige Momente nur sich selbst an.

Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr und sie ließ die Arme mit dem Handtuch für ihre Haare sinken.

Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken begann sie zu lächeln. Und während sie wieder damit begann ihre Haare zu frottieren, summte sie leise die Melodie von „_Hier kommt die Braut_".

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Mit einem Lächeln hörte er die Melodie durch die Badezimmertür klingen. Momente später wurde diese vom Geräusch des Föns übertönt.

Das hier war richtig. Und nötig. Und sie wollten es so. Beide. Denn sie hatten endlich genug davon, dass sich immer jeder in ihr Leben einmischte. Sie wollten das hier. Wirklich.

„_Und warum sagt dir dann dieses Gefühl im Bauch, dass es nicht richtig ist?_", hörte er seine innere Stimme flüstern.

„Halt die Klappe!", flüsterte er grimmig zurück und machte sich daran von der Badezimmertür zu verschwinden, da er hörte, wie Rory sich darauf zu bewegte.

Im Moment darauf kam sie strahlend ins Wohnzimmer getreten. Als sie an ihm vorbeikam, lehnte sie sich schnell nach vorne und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann eilte sie weiter ins Schlafzimmer der Suite. Jess lächelte ihr hinterher.

„Weißt du, was mir gerade eingefallen ist?", rief sie ihm aus dem angrenzenden Raum zu.

Er gab keine Antwort, was für sie ein Zeichen war, dass er zuhörte.

Während sie also im Schrank nach der kleinen Überraschung suchte, die sie vorhin in einer der Boutiquen in der Shoppingmeile des Hotels gefunden hatte, fuhr sie fort: „Wenn wir nachhause fliegen, dann heiß ich schon nicht mehr Gilmore."

Jess lachte kurz auf. Dann meinte er mit einem schelmischen Ton in der Stimme: „Vielleicht können wir auf dem Rückflug auch die nächste Flugzeugtoilette …", doch weiter kam er nicht.

„Denk gar nicht erst daran!", lachte sie. Und Jess grinste, weil er wusste, dass sie das nicht ernst meinte. Auch wenn sie das jetzt noch nicht wusste.

Im Augenblick darauf trat sie durch die Schlafzimmertür. Mit dem wunderschönsten Lächeln, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Ihm stockte er Atem. Sie streckte ihre Arme seitlich von ihren Körper und begann sich langsam zu drehen.

Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid, das im Nacken zusammen gehalten wurde. Der hintere Ausschnitt war so tief, dass ihr gesamter, nackter Rücken zu sehen war. Vorne fiel das Kleid in einem tiefen Wasserfall-Ausschnitt hinab, sodass es wirkte, als würden nur zwei weite, lockere Streifen ihren Oberkörper bedecken. Der Stoff wirkte wie eine Flüssigkeit. Der Rock umspielte ihre langen Beine. Um ihren Hals lag die silberne Kette, die er ihr zu ihren letzten Jahrestag geschenkt hatte. Ihr Haar fiel ihr in weichen Wellen über die Schultern. Ihre Augen strahlten wie die eines Kindes zu Weihnachten. An ihrem rechten Ringfinger glitzerte der weißgoldene Diamantring.

„Du willst mir das mit der Stewardess heimzahlen, nicht wahr?", lachte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ein netteres Kompliment hätte er ihr wohl nicht machen können – Rorys Ansicht nach.

Doch es war nicht nur sie, die gut aussah. Denn in seinen schwarzen D&G-Hosen und dem dunkelroten Seidenhemd war er einfach zum Anbeißen. Rory musste sich zusammennehmen, dass sie nicht einfach auf ihn zustürmte, ihn packte und ihn ins Schlafzimmer zerrte, wo er bald keine Kleidung mehr tragen würde. Deshalb senkte sie jetzt den Blick und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Wollen wir?", brach er schließlich ihr Schweigen und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Rory lächelte, nickte einmal und ging dann auf ihn zu.

Hand in Hand verließen sie die Hotelsuite.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

„Welche Farbe?"

„Nein, Jess!", widersprach sie zum vierten Mal.

„Rory! Welche Farbe?"

„Ich will das nicht!", erklärte sie nochmals vehement. Doch er gab nicht nach.

„Gut, dann nehmen wir eben das Grellgrüne", nickte er der Verkäuferin zu.

„Bist du verrückt?! Grellgrün!", entfuhr es ihr. Im selben Moment biss sie sich auf die Zunge, hatte sie ihm doch eben bestätigt, dass sie es irgendwie doch wollte. Das Kleid. Jenes, welches sie tragen sollte. Morgen. In der „Praise-The-Lord"-Kapelle in der Nähe des Hotels.

Es war keine sehr schöne Kapelle. Aber bei weitem noch die beste, die sie gefunden hatten. Der Pfarrer würde ein Elvis-Imitator sein. Auch das hatte sie sich nie so vorgestellt. Eigentlich hatte sie immer gedacht, dass sie einmal in Stars Hollow heiraten würde. In der Kirche von Stars Hollow. Von Stars Hollows Pfarrer getraut.

Doch jetzt stand sie hier, in der Hotelboutique, vor ihr eine Verkäuferin, die zu viel Make-up trug, ein Dauerlächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte und zu allem Ja und Amen sagte. Vor ihr zehn verschiedene, potthässliche Kleider, alle in den sonderbarsten Farben, die sie je gesehen hatte.

Und die Vorstellung, dass sie Jess am nächsten Tag in dieser Stadt, in einem solchen Kleid und in Anwesenheit eines Elvis-Imitators heiraten sollte, löste alles andere als Freude in ihr aus. Plötzlich missfiel ihr diese Idee mehr als noch vor einigen Stunden. Doch wie sollte sie Jess das erklären? Er wollte heiraten. Hier. Und irgendwie verstand sie es. Und deshalb würde sie es – ihm zuliebe – durchziehen.

„Würden Sie uns für einen Augenblick entschuldigen?", lächelte sie die Verkäuferin deshalb an und nahm ihren Verlobten beim Arm.

Dieser überdrehte die Augen, ließ sich aber mitschleifen.

Das alles hier waren nicht seine Vorstellungen. Die Kapelle war ein Witz, die Kleider waren furchtbar und von dem „Pfarrer" wollte er erst gar nicht anfangen. Das ganze Drumherum gefiel ihm nicht. So wollte er Rory nicht heiraten. Nicht in dieser Stadt. Nicht ohne die Gäste. So ungern er es sich eingestand, aber er wollte zumindest einen kleinen Teil seiner Familie dabei haben. Und wenn es nur Luke gewesen wäre. Doch Rory wollte hier heiraten. Und weil er sie glücklich sehen wollte, würde er das hier für sie tun. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke an den morgigen Tag nicht gerade mit Euphorie erfüllte.

Vor wenigen Stunden – als er die Tickets kaufte – war ihm diese Idee noch als klug erschienen. Jetzt sah es etwas anders aus. Nein, nicht etwas. BEI WEITEM anders.

Dennoch wollte er das für Rory tun. Sie hatte ihren Standpunkt beim Essen mit seiner Mutter und deren Mann schließlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben. Deshalb wollte er auch nicht länger darüber nachdenken.

„Was ist denn, Honey? Ich dachte, du willst ein Kleid haben", erklärte er deshalb jetzt als sie vor der Boutique zum Stehen kamen.

„Ich brauche kein Kleid", entgegnete sie. Jess sah sie verwirrt an.

Rory lächelte. Auch wenn ihr nicht dazu zu Mute war. Aber bei dem Gesichtsausdruck ihres Freundes blieb ihr einfach nichts anderes übrig. Sie nahm seine Hand und trat auf ihn zu.

„Ich habe mein eigenes Kleid mitgebracht", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Jetzt musste auch Jess lächeln. Er hätte es sich denken können, dass sie so weit gedacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie – kurz bevor sie los geflogen waren – noch eine Liste gemacht, was sie nicht alles brauchen würden. Wenn er in ihrer Reisetasche danach suchen würde, dann würde er sie innerhalb von zehn Sekunden gefunden haben.

„Komm. Ich bin mir sicher, Kaffee ist jetzt genau das, was du haben willst!", grinste er und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

„Als könntest du meine Gedanken lesen!", lachte sie und machte sich zusammen mit ihm auf den Weg.

Doch obwohl auf beiden Gesichtern ein Lächeln prangte, waren sie innerlich von Zweifel zerfressen, ob das, was sie hier taten, wirklich das Richtige war.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	9. Egal, was passiert

_Zusammenfassung:_ Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer:_ Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_ Endlich ist es fertig. Kapitel 9. Aber irgendwie entwickelt sich alles so, wie ich es mir NICHT vorgestellt habe. Dennoch musste ich es so schreiben. Ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass es so gehört. Also hab ich es gemacht. ... Klingt komisch, is aber so! ;o)  
Hoffe, es gefällt euch. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr freuen. Lasst mir doch welche da, ja? BITTE! ;o) Danke auch wieder an:

_**LoveJess  
napoleonischer machtzwerg  
Becky  
ninchen  
gini  
Sassy01 **_und  
_**Incfinger**_

Sorry Leute, aber heute habe ich leider keine Zeit, dass ich auf jedes Kommentar von euch eingehe. Trotzdem vielen lieben Dank. Ich werde versuchen beim nächsten Mal wieder auf jeden von euch zu antworten. "versprech"  
Genug gejammert.  
Viel Spaß bei Kapitel 9 von _"Into All Eternity - Bis in alle Ewigkeit"_!  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;o)

**9. Kapitel- Egal, was passiert**

**

* * *

**

Sie erwachte bevor der Wecker klingelte. Er schlief noch. Sie sah, wie sich seine Brust durch die tiefen Atemzüge hob und senkte. Sein Haar war zerzaust. Seine Gesichtszüge waren anders wenn er schlief. Manchmal sah man immer noch den verschlossenen, sarkastischen Ausdruck wenn er jemanden ansah. Doch wenn er schlief war dieser völlig verschwunden.Rory mochte es Jess beim Schlafen zuzusehen. In diesen Momenten fühlte sie noch mehr, was sie ihm bedeuten musste, zeigte er ihr – zwar unbewusst aber doch – eine ganz andere Seite von sich selbst.

Sie drehte sich nun auf die andere Seite um ihn noch besser beobachten, noch besser die markanten Wangenknochen mustern, noch besser seinem ruhigen Atem lauschen zu können.

Es hätte der glücklichste Tag ihres Lebens sein sollen. Heute würde sie heiraten. Den Mann, den sie liebte. Schon so lange liebte. Und den sie unbedingt heiraten wollte. Aber nicht so.

Und gerade so, als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen können, öffnete er die Augen, sah sie an und lächelte.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Er stand im Bad und rasierte sich. In zwei Stunden war es so weit. Dann würde _„Elvis"_ seines Amtes walten. Alleine bei der Vorstellung wurde ihm schon schlecht.

Dennoch rasierte er sich weiter und machte sich für die Zeremonie fertig. Es war ihr wichtig. Und sie war _ihm_ wichtig. Also tat er es. Mit glücklicher Miene und freudigem Lächeln. Ihr zuliebe. Alles für sie. Damit er sie so sah, wie er sie am liebsten sah. Glücklich. Auch wenn er es selber nicht wirklich war.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

„Und nun, Freunde des Rock'n'roll, erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau." Elvis hatte gesprochen. Also küsste der Bräutigam die Braut. Die beiden strahlten über das ganze Gesicht. _„Priscilla"_ reichte ihnen die Hochzeitsurkunde. Und sie schritten den Gang hinunter auf den Ausgang zu.

Rory hatte das junge Paar vom Vorraum aus beobachtet. Noch ein anderes Paar und dann waren sie selber dran. Jetzt traten Braut und Bräutigam Nummer 57 vor Elvis. Sie selber waren Nummer 58. Eine Zahl, mit der sie nichts verband. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass sie einfach eine Zahl waren. Nichts persönliches. Einfach eine Zahl, an einem gewissen Tag, zu einer gewissen Stunde. Und hinter ihnen warteten schon die Brautleute Nummer 59. Rory wusste nicht einmal die Uhrzeit. Geschweige denn das Datum. Sie hatte Jess zwar am Morgen gefragt, doch es war ihr schon wieder entfallen. War das nicht auch ein Zeichen dafür, dass dies hier absolut falsch war?

Sie wandte ihren Blick auf ihren zukünftigen Mann. Er blickte ebenfalls in das Innere der Kapelle und beobachtete wie Nummer 57 miteinander verheiratet wurden.

Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr. Dennoch hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie wollte alles erfahren. Und dann eine Entscheidung treffen.

Sie ging auf ihn zu, nahm seine Hand in ihre und zog ihn etwas vom Vorhang zurück. Er sah sie fragend an. Und dann begann sie zu sprechen. Mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Liebst du mich?"

„Was ist das für eine Frage?"

„Sag schon: Liebst du mich?"

„Natürlich liebe ich dich! Wir wollen hier heiraten, Ror."

„Warum liebst du mich?"

„Bist du krank, Rory?", ein Verdacht überkam ihn, „Hast du ... hast du kalte Füße bekommen?"

„Jess. Bitte. Antworte einfach."

„Aber ..."

„Jess. Bitte."

In ihrer Stimme lag so etwas Flehendes, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte.

„Ich liebe dich dafür, dass du aus einer einfachen Sache etwas total Kompliziertes machen kannst. Ich liebe dich dafür, dass du für alles deine Listen brauchst. Und sei es für Dinge wie _‚Schlafen gehen'_ oder _‚Essen'_. Ich liebe dich dafür, dass du mir das Gefühl gibst, dass es für dich nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt gibt, als mit mir zusammen zu sein. Ich liebe dich dafür, dass du mich liebst. Ich liebe dich für so viele Dinge. Ich liebe dich einfach, weil ich dich liebe."

Für kurze Zeit sah sie ihn nur an. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was hier passierte. Schließlich brach sie die Stille wieder.

„Hast du es jemals bereut?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Dass du mich liebst?"

„Keine Sekunde", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Werden wir für immer zusammen bleiben?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", gab er ehrlich zurück, „Wenn es nach mir geht, dann werden wir für immer zusammen bleiben."

„Egal, was passiert?"

„Egal, was passiert."

Er hörte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen. Doch jetzt wollte er erfahren, was es mit dieser ganzen Sache auf sich hatte und begann selbst zu fragen: „Liebst du mich?"

„Mit jeder Faser."

„Warum liebst du mich?"

Und auch ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als offen und ehrlich auf seine Frage zu antworten.

„Ich liebe dich, weil du mich mit jeder kleinen Geste bezauberst. Ich liebe dich, weil du mich in jeder Situation zum Lachen bringst. Ich liebe dich, weil du so sarkastisch bist. Ich liebe dich, weil die ganze Welt gegen dich sein kann und du trotzdem niemals aufgibst. Ich liebe dich, weil ich weiß, dass ich immer auf dich bauen kann und ich für dich der wichtigste Mensch auf Erden bin. Ich liebe dich, weil du mich liebst. Ich liebe dich, weil du es mir möglich machst, dich zu lieben."

„Hast du es jemals bereut?"

„Ja", gab sie offen zu, „Am Tag, nachdem du aus meinem Leben für so lange Zeit verschwunden bist. Und ich habe die Liebe zu dir verdrängt. Dachte, dass ich dich überwunden hätte. Und in Wirklichkeit habe ich sie nur unter einer dicken Schicht begraben. Ich war nur zu dumm um zu bemerken, dass ich dich immer geliebt habe. Immer lieben werde. Und dass ich die Liebe zu dir niemals bereuen werde."

„Werden wir für immer zusammen bleiben?"

„Ich bin zuversichtlich."

„Egal, was passiert?"

„Ja."

Er lächelte. Sie lächelte. Und sie schwiegen wieder für einige Zeit.

„Fünfzehn Minuten."

„Dann heiße ich nicht länger Gilmore. Mom wird sich die Augen aus dem Kopf heulen, wenn sie erfährt, was wir getan haben."

„Warum wolltest du das alles wissen?", versuchte er ernst zu erfahren.

Für einige Minuten blieb es völlig still. Dann vernahm er ein schwaches Seufzen. Mit leiser Stimme gab sie ihm schließlich Antwort: „Weil ich so eigentlich nicht heiraten will und nicht weiß, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Deshalb wollte ich vorher die Bestätigung, dass du mich liebst, egal was passiert."

Danach war es wieder still. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Und dann begann er breiter zu lächeln als jemals zuvor.

„Wenn wir uns beeilen bekommen wir einen Flug in zwei Stunden und sind früh genug zurück, sodass keiner jemals bemerken wird, dass wir weg waren", grinste er, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie – ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten – aus der billigen _„Praise-the-Lord"_-Kapelle in Las Vegas, Nevada.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Sie waren schnell wieder in bequemer Kleidung, die Sachen waren schnell gepackt, das Hotelzimmer schnell bezahlt und der Rückflug schnell gebucht.

Sie saßen in der Flughafenhalle und warteten auf den Flug Nummer 813 zurück nach New York. Es war die Hölle los, doch das störte sie nicht. Sie saß an seine Schulter gelehnt, die Füße auf den Stuhl neben sich gestellt.

Sein Arm auf der Seite, an der sie lehnte, hing lose über ihrer Schulter. Seine Finger waren mit ihren verschränkt. Seine andere Hand hielt ein Buch, in dem er gespannt las.

Rory spielte mit seinen Fingern. Sie mochte das. Wenn er sich auf etwas anderes konzentrierte und trotzdem genügend aufmerksam war, um sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt, Jess?", wollte sie dennoch seine Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen.

Er las weiter, doch antwortete er: „Weil ich dachte, dass es dich glücklich macht, wenn wir heiraten. Und ich sehe dich gerne glücklich."

„Du wolltest mich heiraten, weil du geglaubt hast, es macht mich glücklich, obwohl du selber unglücklich warst?", versuchte sie erstaunt zu erfahren.

Er grinste und ließ die Hand mit dem Buch jetzt sinken. Er drehte seinen Kopf und drückte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

„Wolltest du nicht das Selbe tun?", erwiderte er danach und hob lächelnd wieder das Buch an um weiterzulesen.

Auch Rory musste lächeln. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte einen Kuss in seine Handfläche.

Danach schwiegen sie wieder.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Sie landeten um sechs Uhr abends. Ein Taxi setzte sie vor ihrem Appartementhaus ab. José, der Portier, wünschte ihnen einen angenehmen Abend und erkundigte sich, ob der Kurzurlaub auch schön war. Auf dem Anrufbeantworter blinkten 42 neue Nachrichten. Alleine 30 davon waren von Lorelai. Und waren es auch nur _„Hallo, wie geht es euch beiden Lovebirds?"_-Nachrichten. Die Milch im Kühlschrank war sauer. Die Glühbirne über dem rechten Badezimmerspiegel war kaputt.

Doch Rory und Jess freuten sich über all diese Kleinigkeiten. Auch wenn saure Milch nicht gerade erfreulich war.

Sie war froh, dass sie keine grauenhafte Hochzeit hinter sich hatten und wieder zuhause waren.

Er war froh, dass sie wieder zuhause waren und die Hochzeit nie stattgefunden hatte. Und dass, wenn sie das nächste Mal heiraten wollten, alles so sein würde, wie es sich beide vorgestellt hatten.

An diesem Abend gingen sie früh zu Bett. Auch wenn Hendrik mehrmals versucht hatte Jess zu erreichen, weil er erfahren wollte, wo dieser steckte. Das alles hatte bis zum nächsten Morgen Zeit.

Zuerst einmal wollten sie einfach in ihrem Bett liegen – sein Arm um ihrer Schulter, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust – im Hintergrund die Klänge irgendeines _Clash_-Songs und sich gemeinsam vorstellen, wie es sein würde, wenn sie wirklich heiraten würden. Richtig heiraten würden. Alles andere hatten bis zum nächsten Morgen Zeit.

Und niemals würde irgendjemand – nicht einmal Lorelai – erfahren, dass die beiden in diesem Moment vielleicht schon verheiratet hätten sein können.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**  
**

Zwei Tage später klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Rory saß in ihrem alten Pyjama im Wohnzimmer, in ihren Händen _„Die Abenteuer des Huckelberry Finn"_ und ignorierte es einfach.

Jess war noch im Restaurant. Auch wenn er nur wenige Tage fort gewesen war, hatte sich einiges an Arbeit angesammelt. Hendrik hatte zwar seine Aufgabe zu Jess' vollster Zufriedenheit erfüllt, jedoch gab es gewisse Dinge, die nur der Besitzer persönlich erledigen konnte. Also musste er einige Extraschichten einlegen. Sehr zu Rorys Leidewesen, da somit die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit ziemlich ins Stocken gerieten.

Als es ein weiteres Mal klingelte, seufzte sie, markierte die Seite des Buches, legte es bei Seite und erhob sich von der Couch. Es klingelte nochmals.

„Ja, ja. Ich komm ja schon!", rief sie der Person vor der Tür zu. Wie sie so etwas hasste. Personen die so ungeduldig waren. Es erinnerte sie immer an Paris. Paris war wohl die ungeduldigste Person, welche sie jemals kennen gelernt hatte.

Rory stutzte gedanklich. Wie sie wohl gerade jetzt auf Paris kam?

Als noch Mal die Türglocke ertönte, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und drängte den Gedanken ihrer alten Schulfreundin bei Seite. Sie entriegelte die Tür und öffnete.

Als sie ihren Blick hob und die Person begrüßen und erfahren wollte, womit sie helfen konnte, stockte ihr der Atem und es entfuhr ihr ein überraschter Ton.

„Dean ...", flüsterte sie und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

Er lächelte sie an.

„Hallo, Rory."

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	10. Vergangene Fehler

_Zusammenfassung:_ Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer:_ Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_ So blöd es klingen mag, aber dieses Kapitel war gar nicht so schwer zu schreiben. Zu schreiben war es einfach, aber die passenden Ideen zu finden ... das hat dieses Kapitel zu einer echten Herausforderung gemacht.  
Auch wenn einige unter euch jetzt denken werden, dass ich verrückt geworden bin und ihr mich zum Teufel wünschen werdet ... ich musste dieses Kapitel schreiben. Ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass es hierher gehört. Und wenn es ums Schreiben geht, dann höre ich auf mein Gefühl. IMMER! :o)  
Ich hoffe, diejenigen unter euch, denen das Kapitel absolut gegen den Strich geht können mir verzeihen und lesen dennoch weiter. An dieser Stelle kann ich nämlich nur sagen: Die FF ist noch nicht zu Ende! Sie geht noch weiter! Und es wird noch einiges passieren! Versprochen! :o)  
Noch schnell zu euren lieben Kommentaren im letzten Teil:

_LoveJess_: "hehe" So bin ich nun einmal. Ich höre grundsätzlich an den spannendsten Stellen auf. Oder an Stellen, bei denen man sich denkt, dass man doch jetzt nicht aufhören darf ... selbst wenn es nicht spannend ist. Daran musst du dich bei mir gewöhnen. ;o)  
Vielen lieben Dank für dein Kommentar! "KNUDDÄLZ"

_gini_: Freut mich, dass dir der Teil gefallen hat. :o) Was Dean hier soll? Das wirst du in diesem Teil erfahren. Bitte schlag mich nicht! Bitte! Bitte! Bitte! "fleh" Ich mach alles wieder gut! Ich versprech's! ;o)  
Vielen lieben Dank für dein wunderbares Kommentar! "SCHMATZ"

_Sassy01_: Ich weiß nicht, ob du es noch Glück nennen wirst, dass sie nicht geheiratet haben, nachdem du dieses Kapitel gelesen hast. "zwinker" Mehr verrate ich nicht. "lach"  
Und ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie ich mich bedanken soll. Du schreibst immer so lieb, dass ich ganz rot werde. Und mir fällt nie etwas besseres ein als "Danke". "seufz" Aber es freut mich einfach immer wieder, wenn du mir schreibst. "freu"  
Vielen lieben Dank für dein wundertolles Kommentar! "BUSSIS"

_ninchen_: Wow! Du zitterst ja schon wieder. Ich bin ganz fertig. So ein Kompliment und das gleich zweimal hintereinander. Du bist der Wahnsinn. Danke! Ich freu mich so! "freu" Auch du wirst mich nach diesem Kapitel am liebsten lynchen würden (kann ich mir zumindest vorstellen), aber bitte verschone mich. Ich versprech's auch, ich mach's wieder gut. ;o)  
Vielen lieben Dank für dein wunderschönes Kommentar! "KNUTSCH"

_Bezi_: Jess gefällt mir auch. Und Rory gefällt mir auch. Und habe ich schon jemals erwähnt, dass ich Dean hasse? Dennoch musste ich dieses Kapitel schreiben. Frag mich nicht warum, ich musste. Bitte verzeih mir, ich werd's wieder grade biegen. ;o)  
Vielen lieben Dank für dein wunderhübsches Kommentar! "KNUFFEL"

So, das war's wieder mal. Viel Spaß beim zehnten Kapitel. Vergesst nicht, dass Feedback glücklich macht! Also: Macht mich glücklich, macht micht glücklich! "zwinker"  
Viel Spaß bei Kapitel10 von _"Into All Eternity - Bis in alle Ewigkeit"_!  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**10. Kapitel – Vergangene Fehler

* * *

**

Sie hatte ihn hereingebeten. Aus reiner Höflichkeit. Weil man das tat, wenn jemand zu Besuch kam.

Er hatte sich bedankt und war eingetreten. Nicht aus Höflichkeit, sondern weil er es gerne wollte. Weil er gehofft hatte, dass sie ihn hinein lassen würde.

Sie hatte ihm etwas zu trinken angeboten. Kaffee oder Tee. Oder Limonade. Oder Wasser. Weil man Besuch eben so etwas anbot.

Er hatte dankend abgelehnt. Wenn er Durst bekommen sollte, würde er sich melden, versprach er. Er hatte deshalb abgelehnt, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie den Raum verließ.

Sie zeigte auf die Couch und schlug somit vor, dass sie sich setzten. Weil man so etwas eben tat. Selbst nicht erwarteten Besuch schlug man vor sich niederzusetzen.

Er hatte genickt und sich zusammen mit ihr in Richtung Wohnzimmercouch bewegt. Dabei hatte er ihren Duft in der Nase. Dieser war einzigartig. Das war der Rory-Duft.

Sie wollte erfahren, wie es ihm so ging. Nicht mehr nur aus reiner Höflichkeit, sondern auch aus Interesse. Weil er einer ihrer ältesten Freunde war. Und ihr erster „_Freund_". Und weil sie sich schon lange kannten.

Er hatte gelächelt und erklärt es ginge ihm einigermaßen gut. Dass er wieder zurück sei und jetzt hier in New York lebe.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo er gewesen war. Sie wusste nur, dass er eines Tages weg war. Es hatte sie nicht sehr gestört. Nicht, nachdem sie diesen Fehler mit ihm begangen hatte. Nicht, nachdem sie sich ihm – einem _verheirateten_ Mann – hingegeben hatte.

Danach fiel Stille über die beiden. Rory starrte auf ihre Füße. Dean starrte auf sie.

Sie dachte so intensiv über ein mögliches Gesprächsthema nach, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Dean sich plötzlich erhob und neben sie setzte. Sie bekam es erst mit als sie spürte, wie er ihre Hand in seine nahm.

Rory war überrascht. Sie war so überrascht, dass sie sogar darauf vergaß ihre Hand wegzuziehen.

„Wieso bist du wirklich hier, Dean?", wollte sie schließlich erfahren. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und jeder Atemzug kam ihr wie eine Qual vor. In ihren Gedanken hörte sie immer wieder nur ein Wort, dass im Rhythmus ihre Herzens erklang. Jess. Jess. Jess. Immer wieder Jess. Und sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie das alles hier nur träumte. Dass sie jede Sekunde aufwachen, sein verschmitztes Grinsen sehen und er erklären würde, dass sie wieder einmal schlecht geträumt hatte.

Doch sie wachte nicht auf. Und Jess war nicht da. Und die Hand, die auf ihrer lag war auch nicht seine. Dennoch zog sie ihre eigene nicht weg. Nicht, weil sie wollte, dass ihre Hand in Deans lag. Nein. Weil sie zu schockiert war.

Deans Antwort schließlich war beinahe der Tropfen, der alles zum überlaufen brachte.

„Wegen dir, Rory", gab er ihr in sanfter Stimme die gewünschte Antwort, fuhr aber sogleich fort: „Ich liebe dich. Noch immer. Nein, FÜR immer. Es ist nicht ein Tag vergangen an dem ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Du hast dich in mein Herz eingebrannt. In meine Seele. Und ich weiß, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind. Ich fühle es. Und deshalb bin ich hier. Damit wir endlich zusammen sein können."

Als sie die Worte hörte schossen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Tausend Antworten. Tausend nichtssagende Worte. Tausend Ausflüchte. Tausend Dinge.

Doch sie brachte nichts heraus, starrte ihn weiter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und wünschte sich, dass Jess doch endlich auftauchen würde.

Das Fass lief schließlich über als Dean sich vorbeugte und sie küsste.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Sie ging aufgeregt im Schlafzimmer auf und ab. Wie hatte so etwas bloß passieren können? Wieso musste immer irgendetwas schief laufen. Wieso hatte sie Jess in Las Vegas nicht einfach geheiratet? Dann wäre das hier alles niemals geschehen.

Dean war gegangen. Besser gesagt hatte sie ihn gebeten zu gehen. Nachdem sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Nach dem Kuss. Den sie – ihrer Meinung nach – viel zu spät unterbrochen hatte.

Es war kurz vor halb sieben Uhr. Jess hatte angerufen und gesagt er würde heute früher nachhause kommen. Und dass er Essen vom Chinesen mitbringen würde.

Früher hieß bei ihm, dass er gegen sieben Uhr zuhause sein würde. Mittags, als er angerufen hatte, war sie noch hocherfreut darüber gewesen. Jetzt flüsterte ihr die ängstliche, feige Rory in ihrem Inneren zu, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn er erst nachhause kommen würde, wenn sie schon schlief. Dann hätte sie dieses ganze Gespräch nicht hinter sich zu bringen.

Die andere, vernünftige Rory hingegen sagte ihr, dass sie diese Sache so schnell wie möglich bereinigen musste. Und dass sie sicher nichts zu befürchten hatte, wenn sie erklärte, wie alles abgelaufen war. Und das sie nichts mehr und nie wieder etwas von Dean wollte. Und sie mit ihm – Jess – glücklich war. Und dass sie ihn liebte. Und dass sie für immer mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Und dass er ihr doch bitte verzeihen sollte, auch wenn sie nichts falsches gemacht hatte.

Der Streit zwischen Rory und Rory setzte sich fort. Doch keine von beiden schien Oberhand zu gewinnen. Bis es der wirklichen Rory schließlich zu bunt wurde, sie sich das Telefon schnappte und eine bekannte Nummer wählte.

Als schließlich abgehoben wurde war sie den Tränen nahe. Lorelai wollte sofort erfahren, was denn passiert wäre.

„Mom! Dean hat mich geküsst! Nach all den Jahren taucht er hier auf und küsst mich. Und ich fürchte, ich habe es heraufbeschworen."

Gleichzeitig erstarrte Jess bei diesen Worten im Türrahmen. Rory ließ mit einem erstickten Aufschrei das Telefon fallen.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Er war weg. Sie hatte versucht ihn aufzuhalten, aber nachdem er diese Worte gehört hatte _war_ er einfach nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Rory hatte bitterlich geweint.

Das war jetzt einige Tage her. Sie hatte versucht ihn zu erreichen. Im Restaurant. Bei seiner Mutter. Sogar bei Jimmy in Kalifornien hatte sie angerufen. Doch er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Und es kam auch kein Wort von ihm zurück. Kein Anruf. Keine Nachricht. Nichts.

Nachdem ihr Telefonat so rasch abgebrochen wurde, hätten keine zehn Pferde Lorelai mehr zurückhalten können zu ihrem Babygirl zu fahren. Zwei Stunden später schloss sie die schluchzende Rory in ihre Arme und versuchte sie irgendwie zu beruhigen. Es dauerte lange bis sie ihre Tochter soweit hatte, dass diese ihr alles erzählen konnte.

Und die junge Frau begann von Anfang an. Sie erzählte Lorelai von damals, als sie das erste Jahr in Yale abgeschlossen hatte. Als sie sich auf Dean – den _verheirateten_ Dean – einließ, an dem Tag, an dem die Eröffnung des Dragonflys war. Sie erzählte, wie sehr sie es im Nachhinein bereut hatte und wie Leid es ihr tat, dass sie Lorelai nie etwas davon gesagt hatte. Sie erzählte vom heutigen Tag. Von Deans Besuch. Und von Deans Handeln. Und von ihrem Fehler dabei. Obwohl sie das alles gar nicht wollte. Und sie erzählte, was passiert war nachdem sie das Telefonat mit Lorelai abgebrochen hatte.

Die ältere Gilmore hatte geduldig zugehört, zuerst enttäuscht, dass ihr Rory eine solch wichtige Angelegenheit über Jahre hinweg verschwiegen hatte, danach verständnisvoll, weil sie wusste, wie sehr Rory diese Sache bereute und danach sorgenvoll, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihrem Baby helfen sollte.

Sie blieb noch lange bei ihr sitzen, strich ihr sanft über den Rücken und wiegte sie in den Armen.

Doch Jess tauchte nicht mehr auf. Auch am Tag drauf nicht. Und am Tag darauf auch nicht. Lorelai war zwei Tage später wieder nach Stars Hollow zurückgefahren, da dringende Geschäfte im Dragonfly sie dazu zwangen. Rory hatte das verstanden. Sehr gut sogar. Und sie hatte vehement abgelehnt, als Lorelai meinte, sie könne diese Geschäfte auch verschieben.

Jetzt saß die junge Frau in ihrem Büro der _New York Post_ und überarbeitete den Artikel über New Yorks Senatorin. Sie versuchte sich so gut es ging auf den Text zu konzentrieren, doch die Ereignisse der vergangen Tage drängten sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund ihrer Gedanken.

Mit einem Seufzen speicherte sie ihre bisherige Arbeit, fuhr den Computer herunter und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Bei Edward entschuldigte sie sich und erklärte, sie fühle sich nicht wohl und würde deshalb früher nachhause gehen. Er nickte und wünschte ihr gute Besserung.

Die Fahrt in der U-Bahn bekam sie gar nicht mit. Auch ihr Marsch zur Wohnung ging spurlos an ihr vorüber. Als sie schließlich vor dem Wohnhaus stand wusste sie nicht einmal mehr, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Oder wie lange sie dafür gebraucht hatte.

José grüßte sie freundlich und wünschte ihr einen angenehmen Abend. Sie lächelte ihm gequält zu und erwiderte den Gruß. Danach stieg sie in den Lift und fuhr in den sechsten Stock hinauf. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete sie schließlich die Wohnungstür und trat ein.

Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei ließ sie ihre Tasche und den Schlüssel fallen.

Jess saß mit den Armen auf die Beine gestützt auf der Wohnzimmercouch. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war finster.

„Erfreut mich zu sehen? Oder hast du einfach jemand anderen erwartet."

Sie musste schlucken. Wie gerne hätte sie sich jetzt einfach in seine Arme geworfen. Doch an seiner Miene konnte sie erkennen, dass dies ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Also riss sie sich zusammen, hob Tasche und Schlüssel vom Boden und schloss die Wohnungstür.

„Wo warst du so lange? Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", antwortete sie schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme und setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den Couchsessel.

Er ging nicht darauf ein und ignorierte ihre Aussage.

„Erklär es mir!", forderte er sie stattdessen auf. Und merkte gleichzeitig, wie sie sich anspannte. Alleine diese Reaktion war fast wie ein Todesstoß. Dennoch zeigte er weiterhin keine Emotionen.

„Was willst du wissen?", antwortete sie und forderte ihn gleichzeitig dazu auf, sie zu fragen. Zu fragen, was er fragen wollte. Und worauf er unbedingt eine Antwort haben wollte.

„Wann war Dean hier?", begann er. Seine Stimme war eiskalt. Rory glaubte beinahe zu spüren, wie seine kalte Stimme ihr Herz durchbohrte.

„An dem Tag, an dem ich mit Mom telefoniert habe und du es gehört hast."

„War er irgendwann vorher auch schon hier?"

„Nein. Niemals. Er ist gerade eben erst nach New York gezogen."

Es entstand eine kurze Pause in der sie sich ansahen. Es zerriss sie bei seinem Blick und sie musste ihre Augen senken, weil sie es keine Sekunde länger aushielt.

„Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht warum er zurück ..."

„Das meine ich nicht!", unterbrach er sie, „Warum ...", er stockte und zeigte somit zum ersten Mal etwas Gefühl, „Warum hast du ihn geküsst, Rory?"

Sie sah den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen als er sie jetzt ansah. Und gleichzeitig sprang sie vom Couchstuhl und eilte auf ihn zu.

Doch er war schneller, erhob sich ebenfalls und entfernte sich wieder einige Schritte von ihr.

„Ich hab ihn nicht geküsst, Jess! ER hat MICH geküsst! Bitte! Du musst mir glauben!", flehte sie ihn an, während ihr die ersten Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie wollte wieder näher an ihn heran, doch er wehrte mit seinen Armen ab und hielt sie somit auf Distanz.

„Jess ...", flehte sie ein weiteres Mal. Doch er unterbrach sie wieder. Dieses Mal konnte er die Emotionen aus seiner Stimme nicht mehr heraushalten.

„Hast du ... hast du mit Dean ...", versuchte er zu fragen, doch brachte er die Worte nicht über die Lippen. Alleine der Gedanke daran schmerzte dermaßen, dass er die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht hören wollte. Dennoch musste er es wissen.

Rory zögerte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Wieso hatte sie ihm nicht schon früher von dieser Sache mit Dean erzählt? Von dieser Sache damals?

Doch sie sagte sich – oder zumindest der vernünftige Teil in ihr – dass sie ihm die Wahrheit schuldig war.

„Nicht dieses Mal ...", begann sie und sah sofort, wie sich seine Augen verdunkelten und sich seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammenpressten, doch sie sprach weiter, bevor er sie unterbrechen konnte, „Es war damals, als ich mein erstes Jahr in Yale abgeschlossen hatte, am Eröffnungstag des Dragonfly-Inns. Dean kam vorbei und wir unterhielten uns und er erzählte mir, dass es in seiner Ehe nicht gut lief, dass er mit Lindsey nicht glücklich war und dass er mich lieben würde. Und ich war so enttäuscht, Jess. Ich vermisste dich so, aber du warst ein Jahr zuvor verschwunden. Da redete ich mir ein, ich würde ihn auch lieben. Aber es war nicht so. Es war nie mehr so, seit ich dich kennen gelernt hatte."

Mehr musste sie nicht mehr sagen. Dieses Geständnis hatte ihn wie ein Vorschlaghammer getroffen. Er sah sie ungläubig an. Und für einige Minuten war es vollkommen still.

Schließlich ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und drehte sich ruckartig um. Rory reagierte sofort.

„Nein, Jess! Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten! Ich ..." Doch er unterbrach sie wieder. Mit verletzter Miene wandte er sich ihr jetzt zu.

„All die Jahre, Rory. Und kein einziges Wort. Niemals. Wie konntest du nur!"

„Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, Jess! Bitte! Ich liebe dich! Nicht ihn! Dean ist Vergangenheit!"

„Dean ist _niemals_ Vergangenheit, Rory!", brachte er bitter hervor, bevor er sich wieder abwandte und auf die Wohnungstür zusteuerte.

„Jess! Nein! Jess!", flehte sie und hielt ihn an seinem Arm auf, „Was ist aus dem ‚_Egal, was passiert!_' geworden?"

Sein Blick wirkte jetzt wütend. Zornig zischte er durch die Zähne: „Wage es nicht in diesem Augenblick damit anzufangen, Rory! Wage es nicht _mir_ jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden zu wollen! Wage es nicht! Ich habe dir alles erzählt, was in den Jahren geschehen ist, in denen wir getrennt waren. Jedes kleinste Detail. Und ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass auch du mir alles erzählt hast. Und jetzt erfahre ich _das_!", er schnappte nach Luft, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und ruhig meinte, „Ich muss hier weg!" Und er verschwand durch die Wohnungstür ohne sich nochmals umzublicken.

Er hinterließ eine zutiefst schockierte und verzweifelte Rory. Und obwohl er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als sie in seine Arme zu schließen, konnte er ihr diese Sache dennoch nicht einfach so verzeihen. Dafür war dieses Geständnis viel zu schwerwiegend. Dafür war Dean viel zu real. Und er hasste ihn dafür noch mehr als jemals zuvor. Er hasste Dean dafür, dass dieser es immer wieder schaffte einen Keil zwischen Rory und ihn zu treiben. Und dieses Mal sogar schlimmer als jemals zuvor.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	11. Aus allen Wolken gerissen

_Zusammenfassung:_ Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer:_ Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_ Bis Mittwoch bin ich jetzt verschollen. Denn am Mittwoch habe ich große Modul-Prüfung, welche ich unbedingt schaffen muss. Deshalb wollte ich euch unbedingt voher noch ein Kapitel präsentieren. Als ein "_Abschiedsgeschenk_", sozusagen.  
Doch zuerst noch zu den Kommentaren - und dieses Mal war es der Wahnsinn! Leute, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. 8 KOMMENTARE! Ich bin hin und weg! So viel hat es noch NIE abgegeben. Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen. Doch detailiert dazu:

_Stephi_: "hehe" So bin ich nun Mal. Ich höre immer an spannenden Stellen auf. Oder zumindest meistens. :o) Und danke für deine lieben Komplimente. Es freut mich, dass dir meine Arbeiten gefallen. "freu" :o)

_Sassy01_: Willkommen im Club der Dean-Hasser! "g" Freut mich, dass dir auch der letzte Teil gefallen hat, obwohl er nicht "_Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen_" war. Natürlich auch dir - wieder einmal - ein ganz liebes Danke für das Kommentar und die Komplimente. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt dieser Teil auch. "hoff" Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :o)

_IncFinger_: Das freut mich. :o) Denn auf den Anfang bin ich besonders stolz gewesen. Eigentlich bin ich immer noch stolz darauf. "lach" Du hast Recht, die Wahrheit kommt immer ans Licht. Also besser gleich sagen, als verheimlichen. "nick" Dir natürlich auch ein herzliches Dankeschön und viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt. :o)

_ninchen_: "lächel" Nur keine Sorge, ninchen. Die FF ist noch nicht vorbei. Also nicht verzweifeln. Ich hab noch einiges vor, also keine Panik. Es kann eben nicht immer alles perfekt laufen. "nick" :o)  
Naturlement auch dir eine großes Dankeschön für das liebe Kommentar und auch bei diesem Teil viel Vergnügen. Würd mich freuen wieder von dir zu hören. :o)

_napoleonischer machtzwerg_: Na, das wollen wir doch nicht. Also nicht aus dem Fenster springen. Wird doch alles wieder werden. Ich versprech's. "g" Es freut mich sehr, dass dir meine FF gefällt. Es ist immer schön, das zu hören. Vielen, lieben Dank! Auch dir viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel. Hoffentlich fällt er zu deiner Zufriedenheit aus. "hoff" :o)

_gini_: Göttin? o.O Wow, so wurde ich noch nie genannt. Danke! "lach" Und auch danke, dass du mich nicht hasst. Das freut mich sehr. "freu"Danke natürlich auch für das liebe Kommentar. Und auch dir ein herzlichesWillkommen im Club der Dean-Hasser! "g" Viel Spaß bei diesem Teil und würd mich freuen wieder von dir zu hören. :o)

_Al Gladiev_: Herzlichen Dank. "freu"Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, wenn mir jemand sagt, dass ihm meine Arbeit gefällt. Ich hab mich über dein Kommentar sehr gefreut und finde es toll, dass es dich nicht stört, dass die Charaktere manchmal von ihrem eigentlichen Verhalten und Wesen abschweifen und es verstehst, dass es nicht immer einfach ist die Personen so zu treffen, wie sie sind. Also nochmals: Vielen, lieben Dank! Auch dir wieder viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel. :o)  
Und ja: Adrian ist Spitze! Er ist mein Ein und Alles. Zusammen mit Chrissy. "bg"

_Bezi_: Wie bereits bei ninchen erwähnt kann eben nicht immer alles perfekt laufen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Bezi. Ich werd's schon wieder richten. "lach" Natürlich auch dir ein herzliches Dankeschön für dein liebes Kommentar. Ich hab versucht so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben. Viel Spaß bei diesem Teil. Lass ihn dir schmecken. "g"

Das war's auch schon wieder. Noch einmal an alle Kommentarschreiber ein ganz großes _Gracias_! Ihr erleichtert es mir ungemein, so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben. :o)  
Jetzt muss ich aber weiter. Und drückt mir die Daumen am Mittwoch. Ich kann es brauchen. Und je besser die Prüfung verläuft, umso schneller geht es bei meinen FF's wieder weiter. ;o)  
Wir lesen uns! Hoffentlich! "lach"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**11. Kapitel – Aus allen Wolken gerissen

* * *

**

Es war Samstag Morgen. Rory hatte seit 25 Stunden kein Auge zu getan in der Hoffnung, dass Jess doch noch auftauchen würde. Doch er blieb verschwunden.

Sie nahm an, dass er im Restaurant übernachtet hatte. In der Wohnung darüber, in der er früher gewohnt hatte als Mr. Robinson noch lebte.

Sie saß auf der Wohnzimmercouch, Knie angezogen, eine Packung Eis und einen Löffel in Händen und aß frustriert dahin. Ihr Blick haftete an der Wand, an der ein Bild hing, dass sie und Jess in Jamaika zeigte. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her seit sie dort gewesen waren. Da hatte dieses ganze Dean-Problem noch nicht existiert. Und von Heirat war auch noch keine Rede gewesen. Oder zumindest nur ansatzweise.

Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt einfach die Zeit zurückgedreht, noch einmal zu diesem Urlaub, in dem eigentlich alles begonnen hatte, in dem zum ersten Mal das Wort „_heiraten_" fiel. Unbewusst, aber es war gefallen.

Sie waren beim Abendessen im Club gesessen. In den Gläsern ein wunderbarer Rotwein, auf den Tellern irgendwelche jamaikanische Spezialitäten, an deren Namen sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Sie hatten gelacht und ihre freie Zeit in vollen Zügen genossen. Am Vormittag hatte sie sich noch einen leichten Sonnenbrand am Strand geholt, doch inzwischen hatte sich die Rotfärbung in ein wenig Farbe verwandelt. Im Gegensatz zu Jess wirkte sie dennoch wie ein Milchgesicht.

Er hatte seinen Arm über den Tisch gestreckt, die Gabel in der Hand, und hielt ihr diese hin, damit sie von seiner Spezialität kosten konnte. Dabei hatte er leise gemurmelt: „Wie wird das erst sein, wenn wir verheiratet sind." Und auch wenn sie ihn in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, sie hätte nichts gehört, hatte sie dennoch genau seine Worte verstanden. Und sie hatte den ganzen restlichen Urlaub noch mehr gestrahlt als ohnehin schon – ohne dass Jess es sich erklären konnte.

Die Klingel schreckte sie aus diesen schönen Erinnerungen. Frustriert steckte sie den Löffel in das inzwischen schon weich gewordene Eis und stellte es auf den Couchtisch. Dann stand sie auf und ging auf die Wohnungstür zu.

Dean stand vor der Tür. Der selbe Dean, der dieses ganze Chaos verursacht hatte. Der Dean, der nach über sieben Jahren wieder hier aufgetaucht war und sie aus heiterem Himmel heraus geküsst hatte. Der selbe Dean, der ständig zu Streit zwischen Jess und ihr führte. Und endlich sah sie, was Jess all die Jahre gesehen hatte: Einen Feigling, der sich immer den für ihn leichtesten Weg suchte. Und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren empfand sie für einen Menschen nur tiefste Abscheu.

„Was willst du hier?", wollte sie in aggressivem Ton erfahren.

„Wir müssen reden", gab er ihr Antwort.

„Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen. Leb wohl, Dean", versuchte sie ihn abzuwimmeln, doch er ließ nicht locker.

„Rory ... bitte ...", fuhr er flehender fort. Das war der Augenblick, in dem in ihr der Damm brach. Ihre ganze Wut und Frustration und Enttäuschung brachen aus ihr heraus. Und Dean war die ideale Person um das auszulassen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es je so weit kommen könnte, Dean. Es stimmt, ich habe dich einmal geliebt. Vor vielen Jahren. Du warst mein erster Freund. Doch ich habe es abgeschlossen. Ja, das damals, nach meinem ersten Jahr auf Yale, das war ein Fehler. Denn obwohl ich glaubte, ich würde dich lieben, war es nicht so. Denn der Mann, den ich wirklich liebte, den ich noch immer liebe und den ich immer lieben werde, war und ist Jess. Er ist der Einzige für mich. Und wir beide wollen heiraten. Und eine Familie gründen. Und ich werde es dir nie ... NIE ... verzeihen, dass du schon wieder versucht hast dich zwischen uns zu drängen. Ich hasse dich dafür, Dean. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es passieren kann, aber ich hasse dich dafür. Und jetzt, bitte, geh! Ich will dich nicht mehr wiedersehen!", fuhr sie ihn an, ständig den Tränen nahe.

Sie wartete seine Antwort gar nicht mehr ab, warf die Tür vor seiner Nase zu und ließ sich an der Innenseite zu Boden gleiten. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Dann begann sie zu weinen.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Jess war auf dem Weg nachhause. Auch er hatte kaum geschlafen. Auch er hatte sich an frühere Momente zurückerinnert. Und plötzlich war ihm diese ganze Sache nichtiger vorgekommen als noch vor kurzem. Hatte sie ihm nicht schon oft genug ihre Liebe bewiesen? Hatte sie nicht zu SEINEM Heiratsantrag ja gesagt? Hatte sie nicht erklärt, dass nicht sie Dean, sondern Dean sie geküsst hatte?

Auch wenn er immer noch etwas wütend war – in gewisser Weise verstand er auch Rory. Er wollte nur mehr in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung, mit ihr reden, sie umarmen und küssen und nie wieder loslassen und die ganze Sache vergessen.

Er stieg aus dem Fahrstuhl und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel. Doch als er auf die Wohnungstür zuging, bemerkte er, wie ein ihm bekannter Mann davor stand.

All die guten Vorsätze waren vergessen, all die positiven Gedanken. Es machte sich wieder Wut in ihm breit und am liebsten wäre er auf Dean zugestürmt und hätte ihn windelweich geschlagen. Doch die Gelegenheit hatte er nicht mehr, weil sich die Wohnungstür öffnete und Rory nun vor Dean stand.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung wartete er. Er wartete darauf, was passieren würde. Er wollte endlich Gewissheit.

Als sie Dean aggressiv begrüßte, wurde ihm leichter ums Herz. Als sie Dean Leb wohl sagte, wurde er fröhlicher. Als sie Dean anschrie und ihm sagte, sie würde ihn hassen und sie wolle ihn nie wieder sehen, machte sein Herz Freudensprünge. Und als sie Dean die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte, glaubt er, noch nie ein schöneres Geräusch gehört zu haben.

Nun trat er aus dem Schatten hervor, unter dem er sich verborgen hatte und ging auf die Wohnungstür zu.

Dean – der _geschlagene_ Dean – war auf dem Rückzug. Er wirkte wie ein getretener Köter, mit geknicktem Kopf und eingezogenem Schwanz. In diesem Moment keimte in Jess sogar eine Art von Mitgefühl, welches er aber schnell wieder verdrängte.

Als Dean schließlich bemerkte, dass er sich nicht mehr alleine im Gang befand, hob er den Kopf und blickte direkt in das Gesicht seines ärgsten Konkurrenten.

Mit frustrierter Stimme meinte er nur mehr: „Du hast gewonnen. Du hast entgültig gewonnen." Dann verschwand er. Jess sah ihm nach bis das letzte Stück von Dean nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Danach fiel sein Blick auf die wieder verschlossene Wohnungstür. Und für einige Minuten passierte überhaupt nichts.

Schließlich drehte er sich mit einem Seufzer wieder um und ging auf den Lift zu. Er drückte den Knopf. Einige Sekunden später erklang das leise „_Kling_" und die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich. Jess stieg ein, drückte „_Erdgeschoss_". Die Lifttüren schlossen sich. Und er war wieder verschwunden. Denn ihm war etwas bewusst geworden.

Dieses Mal handelte es sich um eine ernstere Sache. Es ging nicht um Blumenarrangements. Oder Tischgedecke. Es ging nicht um ein Abendessen bei ihren Großeltern oder eine Fahrt nach Stars Hollow übers Wochenende. Es ging darum, dass sie ihm während ihrer ganzen Beziehung niemals diese Sache anvertraut hatte, von der sie wusste, dass sie ihm am meisten zusetzen würde. Es ging darum, dass sie ihm erst davon erzählt hatte, nachdem er es durch Zufall herausgefunden hatte. Es ging darum, dass er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihm niemals so sehr vertraut hatte, dass ihr bewusst war, dass sie ihm alles sagen konnte. Und er fühlte sich betrogen. Und enttäuscht. Denn all die Jahre hatte sie kein Wort darüber verloren. Kein Wort von dem, was zwischen ihr und Dean gewesen war. Und er fand, dass es dieses Mal an ihr lag zu ihm zu kommen. Nur ein einziges Mal wollte er derjenige sein, um den gekämpft wurde. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es – wenn sie bei ihm auftauchte – keine Minute dauern würde, bis er alles vergeben und vergessen hatte. Denn im Grunde war ihm auch irgendwie bewusst, dass sie nur nichts gesagt hatte, weil sie ihn nicht verletzen wollte.

Dennoch lag es dieses Mal an ihr. Und das war ihm klar geworden, nachdem Dean verschwunden war. Ihm war bewusst geworden, dass in der Beziehung zwischen ihm und Rory immer _er_ derjenige gewesen war, der wieder alles gerade gebogen hatte. Dass immer _er_ sich für alles verantwortlich gefühlt hatte.

Deshalb stieg er im Erdgeschoss aus dem Fahrstuhl, grüßte José, verließ das Wohngebäude, stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr davon.

Er begann zu warten. Und hoffte, dass sie verstand, dass es dieses Mal an ihr lag diese Sache zu bereinigen.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Sie schreckte hoch als es ein weiteres Mal an der Tür klopfte. Sofort wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder grimmig. Er gab wohl niemals auf.

Wütend erhob sie sich, strich sich mit den Händen die Tränenspuren aus Augen und Gesicht und riss die Wohnungstür auf.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass du verschwinden ...", sie hielt inne als sie bemerkte, dass es nicht Dean war, der vor der Tür stand.

„Wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen", grinste Jimmy ihr entgegen. Schräg hinter ihm standen Sasha und Lily und grinsten sie ebenfalls an.

Rory riss die Augen auf und starrte die drei an. Und dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte sie es vollkommen vergessen. Es war Wochenende. Und Jess' Familie aus Kalifornien war für eine Woche zu Besuch. Ein Besuch, von dem sie gewusst, aber den sie _vergessen_ hatten.

Es war Sasha, die sie aus den Gedanken riss. Rory hatte bemerkt, dass sich der Gesichtsausdruck der blonden Frau sofort verändert hatte, nachdem diese einen näheren Blick auf sie geworfen hatte. Jimmy und Lily hatten anscheinend noch nichts bemerkt.

„Jess ist wahrscheinlich noch nicht zuhause, oder? Jimmy. Lily. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr ihn im Restaurant abholt? Rory und ich können uns inzwischen etwas über die Hochzeit unterhalten", schlug sie lächelnd vor. Dass sie noch immer im Gang vor der Wohnungstür – mit Koffern bewaffnet – standen, störte sie anscheinend überhaupt nicht.

Rory bemerkte es und öffnete sofort die Tür weiter.

„Stellt doch erst einmal das Gepäck ab. Und ihr habt doch sicher auch Hunger", stotterte sie und bat sie herein. Danach bemerkte sie erst, was sie eigentlich trug. Und wie es in der Wohnung aussah. Und dass sie die drei noch nicht einmal richtig begrüßt hatte.

Jimmy, Sasha und Lily traten endlich in die Wohnung.

„Es tut mir Leid, wie ich aussehe. Und wie es in der Wohnung aussieht. Und dass ich euch noch nicht einmal richtig begrüßt habe", entschuldigte sich die junge Frau sogleich. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und umarmte die drei nach der Reihe. Jimmy und Lily lächelten ebenfalls. Ihnen fiel nichts Außergewöhnliches auf. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Sasha.

„Wir haben im Flugzeug etwas zu Essen bekommen. Und Lily konnte es kaum erwarten Jess zu sehen. Also ist es wohl das Vernünftigste, wenn Jimmy und sie ins Restaurant fahren und ihn dort überraschen, findet ihr nicht auch?", schlug die blonde Frau ein weiteres Mal vor. Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten. Sie mussten nicht erst überredet werden den jungen Mann so schnell wie möglich zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

Rory atmete gleichzeitig erleichtert durch.

Jimmy und Lily verließen die Wohnung wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zu Jess.

Sasha sah mit fragenden Blick auf die junge Frau vor sich. Und diese brach in Tränen aus.

„Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht. Und ich weiß nicht, ob er ihn mir verzeihen kann."

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

„JESS!", hörte er eine fröhliche Stimme rufen. Im selben Moment gefror ihm fast das Blut in den Adern. Und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Vorschlaghammer.

Er drehte sich um. Mit möglichst fröhlichem Gesicht.

„Lily", grinste er gezwungen und fing gleichzeitig seine kleine „_Schwester_" auf, die sich mit Schwung in seine Arme warf. Hinter ihr entdeckte er nun auch seinen Vater.

„Ich muss sagen, du hast hier tolle Arbeit geleistet", grinste dieser und schüttelte Jess danach die Hand. Für kurze Zeit war es still und die beiden Kalifornier ließen ihre Blicke einfach durch das Restaurant schweifen.

Kaum nahm der junge Mann an sich wieder einigermaßen von der Überraschung erholt zu haben als Jimmy ihn ein weiteres Mal aus allen Wolken riss.

„Wann diese Woche werden eigentlich die Maße für meinen Anzug genommen?"

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Sie atmete tief durch, hob die Hand und klopfte. Ein kurzes „_Herein_" erklang. Sie seufzte und drückte die Türklinke hinunter.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Sasha es geschafft hatte Jimmy und Lily dazu zu überreden irgendwo außerhalb etwas zu essen. NICHT mit Rory und Jess. Im Moment war es ihr aber auch herzlich egal. Momentan schwirrten ihr andere Dinge im Kopf herum. Wichtigere Dinge.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, hob er den Kopf. Als er sie entdeckte, trat ein überraschter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. Als er näher hinsah, zerriss es ihm fast das Herz. Und dennoch sagte er nichts. Er wartete. Wartete darauf, dass dieses eine Mal tatsächlich sie den ersten Schritt tat.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	12. Zweite Chancen

_Zusammenfassung:_ Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer:_ Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_ Ich weiß, ich muss mich schämen, weil ich schon soooooooooo lange nix mehr von mir hören hab lassen. Aber ich hab drei gute Nachrichten:  
**1.** ICH HAB DIE PRÜFUNG GESCHAFFT!!! "freufreufreu"  
**2.** Die Weihnachtsferien waren sehr erholsam und obwohl ich nicht wirklich Lust hatte weiter zu schreiben, bin ich jetzt wieder voll motiviert (auch wenn ich im Moment relativ ideenlos bin "g").  
**3.** Es gibt ein neues Kapitel! "lach"  
Doch bevor es mit diesem los geht, zuerst einmal zu meinen lieben Kommentarschreibern:

_ninchen_: Tut mir sehr Leid, ninchen, dass du so lange auf den Teil warten musstest, aber dafür wird er dir wahrscheinlich gefallen. Zumindest hoffe ich es. Es würd mich freuen auch dieses Mal wieder von dir zu hören. Ach ja: Bitte verschone Rory! ;) Vielen Dank für dein liebes Kommentar! "SCHMATZ"

_Stephi_: Ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich nicht an einer spannenden Stelle aufhören würde. "lach" Und im letzten Satz kam tatsächlich drei Mal das Wort "ich" vor. "Kopf schüttel" Freut mich sehr, dass dir die Story gefällt und ich fühle mich geehrt, dass sie zu deinen Favourits zählt. Vielen Dank für dein nettes Kommentar! "KNUDDÄLZ"

_napoleonischer machtzwerg_: "schäm" Ich hoffe, du konntest schlafen. Ansonsten würde ich mir das nie verzeihen! Eigentlich hatte ich vor gehabt, dass ich das Gespräch zwischen Sasha und Rory einbaue, aber es wäre zu lange geworden und die Geschichte gehörte wieder einmal vorangetrieben. Also ließ ich es weg. Hoffe, das war nicht allzu schlimm. Und hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieser Teil. Vielen Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! "KISS-KISS"

_Sassy01_: Wie bereits bei Stephi erwähnt: Wäre ich ich, wenn ich es nicht spannend machen würde? "g" Freut mich, dass du mich trotzdem noch magst. "lach" Jaja, Dean ist weg ... aber wer sagt, dass er nicht wieder auftauchen wird? "evilgrins" Man wird sehen, man wird sehen. "g" Hoffe, dir gefällt dieser Teil auch wieder, liebe Sassy. Vielen Dank für dein reizendes Kommentar! "KNUTSCH"

_asiandanger_: Es freut mich so, dass es dir gefällt. Was soll ich bloß sagen, ich kann mich nicht oft genug bedanken und auch wenn es schon abgetroschen klingen muss: Danke! Es freut mich immer sehr, wenn mir gesagt wird, dass meine Geschichten gut ankommen. "rot werd" Vielen Dank für dein wunderbares Kommentar! "BUSSI"

_gini_: Göttin ... du bringst mich immer wieder zum Erröten. "seufz" Merci! Und die Kurzbeschreibungen der einzelnen Personen waren wirklich witzig. Du schaffst es, den Nagel auf den Kopf zu treffen. "g" Bin mir sicher, dieser Teil wird dir gefallen ... ich hab mich extra bemüht. ;) Vielen Dank für dein hinreißendes Kommentar! "GANZ DOLLE DRÜCK"

So, das war's wieder einmal zu euren Kommentare. Noch einmal an alle ein herzliches DANKESCHÖN! Ihr seid der Grund, warum ich überhaupt weiterschreibe. Viel Spaß bei diesem Teil und wie bereits bekannt: **Feedback macht glücklich!** :o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**12. Kapitel – Zweite Chancen

* * *

**

Sie wand ihre Hände ineinander. Die Gefühle in ihrem Magen waren ansatzweise mit denen zu vergleichen, welche sie am ersten Tag in Chilton verspürt hatte: Nervosität und Angst. Dennoch drehte sie sich nicht um und rannte, so wie sie es früher manchmal getan hatte.

Die vor kurzem noch zurechtgelegten Worte waren alle vergessen. In ihrem Kopf herrschte gähnende Leere und das Nervositätsgefühl in ihrem Inneren stieg noch an.

Jess wartete. Immer noch. Und mit jeder Sekunde in der nichts passierte sank seine Hoffnung, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kam.

Dabei wünschte er es sich so sehr. Seit er Rory kannte, seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit ihr, wusste er, dass ihn nie wieder jemand so in seinen Bann ziehen würde, wie sie es getan hatte. Vom ersten Moment an hatte er gewusst, dass sie jenes spezielle Wesen für ihn war, nach welchem jeder Mensch suchte. Seine zwei Hälfte. Und auch wenn sie viele schreckliche Dinge miteinander durchgemacht hatten, sie hatten dennoch immer wieder zueinander zurückgefunden. Doch heute war er sich – zum ersten Mal – nicht mehr so sicher, ob das auch dieses Mal der Fall sein würde.

Rorys Blick war noch immer gesenkt. Die Worte fielen ihr immer noch nicht ein. Dennoch wollte sie sprechen. Sie wollte ihm Vieles sagen. So Vieles sagen. Doch ihr Mund war staubtrocken, ihr Gehirn wie leergefegt, ihre Hände schwitzten und es rauschte ihr nur ein einziger Gedanke durch den Kopf: „_Was, wenn er mich gar nicht mehr haben will?_"

Kaum war der Gedanke zu Ende gedacht als sie sich schon selber dafür rügte. So durfte sie an diese Sache nicht herangehen. Sie musste stark sein. Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben musste sie den ersten Schritt tun. Das war sie ihm schuldig. Das war Rory sich selber schuldig.

Sie hob den Blick. Suchte nach seinem. Fand ihn. Sah ihm in die Augen. Und in diesem Moment wusste sie genau, was sie sagen wollte. Was sie sagen musste.

„Bitte, verzeih mir. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, einen sehr schlimmen Fehler. Und das Schlimmste daran ist, dass ich wusste, dass ich einen Fehler mache, wenn ich dir nichts sage. Aber ich war zu feige. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Und ich hatte furchtbare Angst, dass du es mir nicht verzeihen kannst", sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, senkte kurz den Blick und murmelte, „Natürlich, das hört sich so an als würde ich dir nicht vertrauen …", sie hob den Blick wieder und sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen, „… aber das ist nicht so. Ich vertraue dir. Und ich liebe dich. Und wenn du willst, dann gehe ich dort hinaus und sage es jedem Einzelnen. Und wenn dir das nicht genügt, dann gehe ich auf die Straße hinaus und sage es dort jedem, den ich treffe. Und wenn du mir dann immer noch nicht verzeihen kannst, dann werde ich alles tun, was du nur von mir verlangst um diese Sache wieder gut zu machen", inzwischen hatte sie Tränen in den Augen und die ersten davon liefen ihr über die Wangen, „Heute war Dean bei uns zuhause. Ich war so wütend auf ihn. Ich bin es immer noch, weil er es jedes Mal wieder schafft, einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll gehen und nicht wiederkommen", sie holte tief Luft, „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen will. Ich weiß nicht, was ich …"

Da wurde sie unterbrochen. Sie wurde dadurch unterbrochen, dass er sich aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl erhob. Inzwischen hatte er den Blick gesenkt und sie hatte nicht länger die Möglichkeit ihm in die Augen zu blicken und vielleicht den verzeihenden Blick zu finden. Dennoch wandte sie keine einzige Sekunde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Gesicht ab.

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen es vollkommen still war. Rory hörte nur ihren eigenen Atem und ihr wild pochendes Herz in der Brust. Inzwischen spielte sie mit dem Ring an ihrem Finger. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihre Nervosität am Höhepunkt angelangt war.

„Weißt du, was mir die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf geschossen ist, während ich weg war?", brach er schließlich das Schweigen.

Sie war so überrascht, dass sie zuerst keine Antwort geben konnte. Doch schließlich fing sie sich und wollte mit schüchterner Stimme erfahren: „Was?"

Jess hob jetzt den Kopf und sah sie direkt an. Sie sah ein leichtes Lächeln und den liebevollen Glanz in den Augen, den er nur für sie reserviert hatte.

Sie merkte, dass ein ganzes Gebirge von ihrem Herzen fiel.

„Als du mich fragtest, was aus dem ‚Egal, was passiert!' geworden ist", gab er die gewünschte Antwort.

Die beiden standen noch immer weit voneinander entfernt, Rory an der Tür, Jess hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Noch war das Eis nicht vollkommen gebrochen. Aber es war ein erster Schritt getan.

„Und was ist daraus geworden?", versuchte sie weiter zu erfahren. Ihre Stimme war selbstbewusster geworden, jedoch immer noch leise und mit einer Spur von Angst darin, da sie sich vielleicht doch täuschte und sich seinen Blick nur einbildete.

Jess lächelte jetzt breit und über das ganze Gesicht. Ein seltener Anblick, doch er tat es. Seine Augen strahlten ihr entgegen und er machte die ersten Schritte um seinen Schreibtisch herum.

„Was soll daraus geworden sein?", erklärte er, „Es ist noch immer das selbe ‚Egal, was passiert!', das es vorher war."

Sie war nicht mehr zu halten. Genauso wenig wie er. Sie eilte ihm die letzten Meter entgegen und fiel in seine Arme.

Und dann waren sie wieder eins. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

„Sind wir bald da?!", wollte die entnervte Stimme Lilys aus dem hinteren Teil des Mietwagens erfahren.

Jimmy überdrehte die Augen, Sasha grinste über dies, Lily steckte ihren Kopf wieder in ihr Buch. Das Schild am Straßenrand zeigte an, dass sie die nächste Ausfahrt nehmen mussten.

Es war Mittwoch und sie waren nun seit fünf Tagen hier im Osten. Jimmy war zu Beginn ihres Besuches aufgefallen, dass sich Jess und Rory etwas sonderbar benahmen, doch das hatte sich schnell wieder gelegt. Irgendwann hatte er es als reine Einbildung abgestempelt.

Heute war eine große Feier im Inn von Rorys Mutter geplant. Eine Emily hatte darauf bestanden, dass es eine Verlobungsfeier gab. Jimmy wusste nicht mehr genau, wie diese Emily mit Rory verwandt war. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er nicht genau zugehört.

Denn als sein Sohn diese Verlobungsfeier erwähnt hatte – wobei dieser selber bei dem Gedanken daran nicht gerade glücklich ausgesehen hatte – war Jimmy nur mehr eine Sache durch den Kopf geschossen: Liz und Luke. Er war schon mehr als gespannt was alles passieren würde. Doch Jess zuliebe wollte er sich bemühen und wenn möglich keinen Streit mit seiner Exfrau und ihrem Bruder vom Zaun brechen.

Jess' Wagen vor ihnen war schon vor einiger Zeit verschwunden. Als Jimmy die Viper gesehen hatte war ihm die Kinnlade hinunter gefallen. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn gut verdiente, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so viel war, dass man sich ohne Probleme eine Viper leisten konnte.

„Jimmy, Schatz, das ist unsere Ausfahrt", riss ihn Sasha aus den Gedanken. Der Mann schüttelte kurz den Kopf, setzte den Blinker und bog ab.

Drei Minuten später erblickte Sasha den Pavillon in der Stadtmitte und quietschte erfreut. Dabei klatschte sie wie ein kleines Kind aufgeregt in die Hände.

„Man könnte glauben, du wärst zum ersten Mal in einer Kleinstadt", grinste Jimmy und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf.

„Bin ich ja auch", gab Sasha begeistert zurück. Lily verdrehte im hinteren Teil des Wagens die Augen.

In diesem Moment erblickten sie Jess' Viper in der Einfahrt eines Hauses. Jetzt war auch Lily ein wenig aufgeregt, denn sie hatte von ihrem großen Bruder schon viel über seinen Onkel Luke gehört.

Auch Sasha freute sich endlich die Familie von Rory kennen zu lernen. Besonders auf Lorelai war sie gespannt. Und natürlich – so wie Lily – auch auf Luke.

Nur Jimmy zog ein etwas skeptisches Gesicht. Er hatte seinen ehemaligen Schwager das letzte Mal an dem Tag gesehen, an dem er hier in Stars Hollow aufgetaucht war um Jess zu sehen. Damals hatte ihn der Dinerbesitzer beschimpft und ihm geraten, sich Jess nicht zu nähern. Was er ignoriert hatte.

Der Wagen kam zum Stillstand und die drei Passagiere stiegen aus. Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Haustür und Luke kam zusammen mit einer sehr attraktiven, dunkelhaarigen Frau auf die Veranda. Während der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes eher finster war, strahlte ihnen die Frau mit einem breiten Lächeln entgegen.

Jimmy seufzte einmal und setzte sich in Bewegung. Dicht gefolgt von Sasha und Lily.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

„Ich liebe dich. Habe ich dir das schon gesagt?", grinste sie, während sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

„Heute erst vier Mal", gab er grinsend zurück.

Sie standen in der Küche und warteten darauf, dass die anderen ins Haus kamen. Der Mietwagen seines Vaters war gerade in die Auffahrt eingebogen und Luke und Lorelai wollten die drei Kalifornier begrüßen. Besser gesagt, Lorelai wollte sie begrüßen während Luke eher gezwungenermaßen mit nach draußen gegangen war.

In wenigen Stunden würde die Hölle los sein. Sookie kochte schon seit Stunden in der Küche des Dragonflys, während Michel – unter den Argusaugen Emilys – für die Dekoration des Festtisches und des Saals verantwortlich war.

Rorys Dad mit seiner Familie wollte direkt zum Essen kommen. Genauso wie Richard, welcher noch geschäftliche Dinge zu erledigen hatte. Liz und T.J. würden erst nach dem Essen zur Feier stoßen, da sie mit dem Mittelalterfestival noch einige Dinge zu erledigen hatten.

Jess war das sogar lieber. Auf die Begegnung seiner Mutter und seines Vaters war er nicht gerade heiß. Liz und Jimmy in einem Raum war nicht gerade seine Lieblingsvorstellung. Und er war ganz froh darüber, dass Liz erst nach dem Essen auftauchen würde. So war die Wahrscheinlichkeit geringer, dass sie und Jimmy eine Szene in Gegenwart von Emily Gilmore aufführten.

In diesem Moment spürte er, wie Rory ihre Arme fester um ihn schlang und sie sich weiter nach vorne beugte. Er sah das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und das Strahlen in ihren Augen.

Auch wenn sie es nicht laut gesagt hatte, sie freute sich schon furchtbar auf die Verlobungsfeier. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie Jess so weit brachte, dass er zugestimmt hatte. Natürlich nicht ohne Kompromiss. Sie hatte ihm versprechen müssen, dass sie ihn dafür – ohne Meckern - zur alljährlichen Weihnachtsfeier der New Yorker Restaurantbesitzer begleitete. An und für sich war Jess von diesen Feiern auch nicht gerade angetan, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er hatte gelernt, dass es Dinge im Leben gab, die man ungern tat, die aber einfach zum Leben gehörten.

Doch noch weniger als Jess mochte Rory diese Veranstaltungen. Dort liefen Snops mit ihren hochnäsigen Frauen herum und sie fühlte sich jedes Mal wie ein kleines, dummes, naives Mädchen unter diesen so genannten „Hohen Damen". Außerdem waren diese Damen im Grunde wie Goldlocke-Stewardess auf ihrem Flug nach Las Vegas.

Als sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass diese Feier ein banales Problem war, im Gegensatz zu den Problemen, die noch vor wenigen Tagen ihr Leben beherrschten. Oder besser gesagt: DAS Problem.

Dean war vergessen und ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel. Jess wusste das. Rory wusste es noch besser. Sie überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und küsste ihn.

Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Hintertür zum Gilmore-Haus. Luke und Lorelai traten zusammen mit den drei Kaliforniern ein.

Rory löste sich von Jess und drehte sich den Hereinkommenden zu. Sie grinste ihnen entgegen.

Die beiden Frauen und Lily lachten miteinander. Jimmy und Luke zogen eher finstere Gesichter.

Jess seufzte, nahm Rorys Hand in seine und beugte sich unauffällig zu ihrem Ohr.

„Möge das Spiel beginnen", seufzte er, bevor er ihr einen Kuss ins Haar drückte und zu seinem Vater und seinem Onkel verschwand.

Rory sah ihm nach und musste grinsen. Danach wurde sie von Lorelai und Sasha in Beschlag genommen. Lily hatte sich in ein Eck verzogen um zu lesen.

„Komm, Babe! Wir müssen anfangen uns hübsch zu machen. Schließlich geht die Feier in drei Stunden los", grinste Lorelai und zog ihre Tochter mit sich.

Die junge Frau seufzte einmal, lächelte aber dann und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter in die Richtung ihres alten Zimmers davon schleppen.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	13. Hier kommt die Familie!

_Zusammenfassung:_ Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer:_ Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_ Es geht weiter. :o) Und ich hoffe, ihr freut euch. Dieses Mal gibt es eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen. Außer, dass ich meinen treuen Lesern und Kommentarschreibern danken möchte, dass sie sich immer Zeit nehmen mir ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben. "sich tief vor ihnen verbeug" Doch detailiert zu ihnen:

_gini_: "grins" Ich wusste doch, dass es dir gefallen wird, wenn die beiden wieder zusammen finden. Nicht, dass ich das jemals in Frage gestellt hätte. Schön, dass ich dich zum Lächeln gebracht habe. Es freut mich. Jaja ... wenn Luke nicht grummeln würde, wäre er dann nicht unser Luke? "lach" Et voilà! Hier hast du deine Party. Viel Spaß damit! Und danke für die Glückwünsche zur bestandenen Prüfung. Wir lesen uns! "wink"

_ninchen_: "lach" Ich dachte mir, ich müsste wieder einmal etwas Eigentartiges einbauen. "auf New Yorker Restaurantbesitzer deut" ;o) Natürlich hab ich alles wieder gut werden lassen. Ich würde es doch selber nicht aushalten, wenn Jess und Rory nicht zusammen wären. "lach" Und ... wer weiß, vielleicht wirst du Jess auf einer solchen Veranstaltung ("wieder auf die New Yorker Restaurantbesitzer deut") auch noch erleben. "zwinker" Danke für dein Kommentar und viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel! :o)

_Sassy01_: Ach, meine Sassy ... du rührst mich immer wieder zu Tränen. Du lebst dich bei meinen FF's ja richtig rein. Klasse! Einfach Klasse! Was soll ich noch alles sagen, außer: Du hast mich wieder einmal vom Hocker gehaun mit deinem Kommentar. Dankeschön! Hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses Mal, was mein kleines, krankes Gehirn fabriziert hat. "lach" Und auch dir ein herzliches Dankeschön für die Glückwünsche zur bestandenen Prüfung! Leider steht am Freitag schon wieder die nächste an. T.T Aber zunächst einmalwünsche ich dir einfach viel Spaß beim neuen Teil. :o)

_napoleonischer machtzwerg_: Ja ... das beruhigt mich ungemein. ;o) Und die Komplimente überschlagen sich wieder einmal. Der reine Wahnsinn! Wie macht ihr das bloß? Und ich kann immer und immer wieder nur Danke sagen. Es gibt einfach nicht genug Worte des Danks. Wie "befohlen" ("zwinker") habe ich weiter geschrieben. Hier der neue Teil. Hoffe, er gefällt wieder. Viel Spaß!

_asiandanger_: Mercie für die Glückwünsche! Ich hab mich darüber gefreut. Genauso wie über dein Kommentar. Du FF-Junkie. "zwinker" Hoffe, dir gefällt dieser Teil auch wieder und ich würde mich freuen von dir zu hören. "freu" Wir lesen uns hoffentlich bald. Bis dann-dann! Und viel Spaß! :o)

_Bezi_: "lach" Das klang ja fast so, als wäre es dir nicht ganz Recht, dass alles wieder im Lot ist. Wenn das nicht nach einem neuen Skandal schreit! "zwinker" Vielen Dank für dein Kommentar, Bezi. Es war sehr nett von dir eines da zu lassen. Und natürlich auch dir viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Hoffe, wir lesen uns bald! Viel Spaß!

So, das waren meine allerliebsten Kommentarschreiber. "lach" Gilt nur noch euch viel Spaß zu wünschen und zu sagen: Feedback macht glücklich! "lach"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**13. Kapitel – Hier kommt die Familie**

* * *

Sie musste ständig an diesem Ausschnitt herumzupfen, weil dieser sonst drohte jeden Augenblick zu tief hinunter zu rutschen und sämtlichen Gästen einen Einblick zu gewähren, den sie nicht bereit war zu zeigen. Zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit.

Sasha hätte nie gedacht, dass so freudige Anlässe, wie eine bevorstehende Hochzeit, solch formale Angelegenheiten beinhalteten. Überall standen vornehme Menschen mit ihren Champagnerflöten in Händen, lächelten ihrem Gegenüber charmant zu und lachten auch manchmal leise auf über die Geschichte, die erzählt wurde, obwohl diese absolut unwitzig und total langweilig war.

Das Essen war vorbei und die „Gesellschaft" hatte sie in den Saal begeben für etwas Musik, ein klein wenig Tanz und – vor allem – _viel_ Champagner. Die Kalifornierin hatte sich selten so unwohl gefühlt. Und auch Jimmy an ihrer Seite schien es so zu gehen. Er zupfte ständig an seiner Krawatte und hielt nach dem Ausgang Ausschau. Lily war die Einzige, die es richtig gemacht hatte, indem sie sich nach dem Essen mir ihrem Buch in irgendeine verborgene Ecke verzogen hatte.

„Also, wenn die Hochzeit auch so ablaufen wird, dann verfalle ich nicht gerade in Euphorie, wenn ich an diese denke", flüsterte Sasha Jimmy zu.

In diesem Moment traten Rory und Jess auf sie zu. Sie hielten sich an den Händen und Sasha merkte sofort, dass sie auch nicht gerade davon begeistert waren, wie diese Party lief.

„Deine Großmutter hat sich wieder einmal übertroffen", murmelte ihr Jess mit einem gespielten Lächeln zu.

„Jess …"

„Rory! Ich kenne drei Viertel dieser Leute nicht! Und sag mir nicht, dass es bei dir anders ist. Und gib zu, dass du dir unsere Verlobungsfeier auch anders vorgestellt hast", unterbrach er sie leise.

Die junge Frau seufzte und nickte dann zustimmend. Inzwischen waren auch Lorelai und Luke aus der Menge aufgetaucht und hatten sich zu ihnen gestellt.

„Jetzt reicht es aber!", entfuhr es Sasha in diesem Moment. Das Kleid vergessend stapfte sie in die Richtung des Potestes davon, auf der die Band stand, welche ständig langweilige, ruhige Musik spielte.

Die fünf Zurückgelassenen blickten ihr überrascht nach.

„Was hat sie vor?", entkam es Lorelai.

„Das wollen Sie lieber nicht wissen", entgegnete Jimmy und sah auf seine Freundin, die inzwischen das Potest erreicht hatte. Sie nahm gerade das Mikrofon in die Hand. Im selben Moment, in dem Emily Gilmore aufsah.

„Oh nein!", kam es frustriert von Rory.

„Das wird ja interessant", grinste Jess und zog seine Freundin automatisch näher an sich. Gespannt sahen sie zu, was als nächstes passierte.

Kaum hatte Sasha die Bühne betreten, brach die Band abrupt den aktuellen Song ab. Die blonde Frau räusperte sich einmal und begann zu sprechen.

„Äh … guten Abend, verehrte Gäste. Mein Name ist Sasha und ich bin die Stiefmutter unseres Bräutigams", es flogen ihr die ersten missbilligenden Blicke zu, „Wie sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, _feiern_ wir heute die Verlobung von Jess und Rory. Doch alles läuft hier wie bei einer Trauerfeier ab. Also bitte ich die Band jetzt höflich darum, etwas schwungvollere Musik aufzulegen, ich bitte die Leute auf die Tanzfläche und etwas ehrlich gemeintes Lachen wäre auch nett. Das wär's auch schon. Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und noch einen schönen Abend!" Die Blondine stieg wieder von der Bühne. Die Band hatte es sich nicht zweimal sagen lassen, denn kaum hatte Sasha die Bühne verlassen ertönte schon ein schwungvoller Song.

Im selben Moment trat Emily Gilmore auf sie zu. Auf ihrem Gesicht nicht gerade ein erfreuter Ausdruck. Die anderen eilten sofort auf die beiden Frauen zu.

„Was fällt Ihnen überhaupt ein, einfach so auf die Bühne zu steigen und meine Party mit einer Trauerfeier zu vergleichen?!", entfuhr es der ältesten Gilmore, während sie gleichzeitig die Frau gegenüber von oben bis unten abschätzig beäugte. Ihre Augen zeigten die ersten Anzeichen von Gewitterwolken.

Sasha blieb ruhig, ließ den Blick über sich ergehen und antwortete danach in ruhiger Stimme: „Ich wollte die Stimmung etwas heben, Mrs. Gilmore. Schließlich ist dass die Verlobungsfeier von Rory und Jess. Und das Mindeste, was passieren soll, ist, dass sich die beiden amüsieren. Es geht hier schließlich um sie!"

Emily zog hörbar die Luft ein. Und dann holte sie zum Gegenschlag aus.

„Wie Sie vielleicht schon bemerkt haben, hat eine Hochzeit auch eine gewisse gesellschaftliche Auswirkung. Und diese Verlobungsfeier ist dafür gedacht, die Gesellschaft darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Lorelai Gilmore III und Jess Anthony Mariano heiraten wollen und somit ein Teil dieser Gesellschaft werden. Und ich werde alles dafür tun, damit meine Enkelin gut in diese Gesellschaft aufgenommen wird!", entgegnete die ältere Frau spitz und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

„Scheiß auf die Gesellschaft!", entfuhr es Sasha, welche jetzt auch merklich wütend war.

Emily entkam ein kleiner Aufschrei bei der Wortwahl dieser Frau.

Lorelai und Rory rissen die Augen weit auf. Niemals zuvor hatte jemand gewagt so mit Emily Gilmore zu sprechen.

Jess, Luke und Jimmy konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass Rory auch nur irgendeinen Wert darauf legt, ob sie diese so genannte _Gesellschaft_ aufnimmt oder nicht?", setzte Sasha schließlich fort, „Außerdem geht es hier nicht um die Gesellschaft, sonder rein um die beiden. Sie heiraten ja schließlich auch nicht aus gesellschaftlichen Gründen. Und, was noch hinzu kommt: Es geht hier auch um _meinen_ Jungen! Und er hat eine Verlobungsfeier verdient, die ihm Freude macht!"

Die älteste Gilmore wollte gerade wieder etwas entgegnen als sie eine weitere Stimme unterbrach. Und diese war so eisig, dass es einem eiskalt über den Rücken fuhr.

„Was heißt hier ‚_mein_ _Junge'_?"

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Rory ließ sich erschöpft auf eine Couch im Foyer des _Dragonfly Inns_ sinken und legte eine Hand auf die Stirn. Dabei schloss sie die Augen und ließ den vergangen Abend noch einmal Revue passieren.

Einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich im Verlauf der Feier aus dem Knoten gelöst, ihre Füße brachten sie um und die Ereignisse, die sich zugetragen hatten waren unübertrefflich.

Nachdem allen bewusst wurde, dass die eisige Stimme zu Liz gehörte, war der Skandal natürlich perfekt. Selbst Jess war das Lachen vergangen als er bemerkte, dass Liz und Sasha kurz davor standen aufeinander los zu gehen. Nur mit Mühe hatten es er, Jimmy und Luke geschafft die beiden Frauen wieder zu beruhigen und sie sogar dazu zu bringen, sich die Hand zu schütteln. Danach hatte eine eisige, jedoch zivilisierte Begrüßung zwischen Jimmy und Liz stattgefunden, während T.J. wieder einmal überhaupt nichts begriff und erfahren wollte, was diese Leute eigentlich mit Jess zu tun hatten.

Emily Gilmore hatte dieses ganze Theater natürlich wieder einmal Lorelai in die Schuhe geschoben. Natürlich war ihre Tochter daran Schuld. Wie sie immer Schuld an solchen Dingen war. Und der Streit zwischen Emily und Lorelai Gilmore war wieder einmal perfekt gewesen.

Danach hatte sich die ganze Situation eigentlich ziemlich beruhigt. Zumindest bis ihr Vater zusammen mit Sherry und Georgia aufgetaucht war. Jetzt wusste Rory, warum Christopher seine zweite Tochter manchmal als „_Höllenkind_" bezeichnete. Auf dem nagelneuen Designerkleid der jungen Frau prangte noch immer der große Rotweinfleck zum Beweis.

Dennoch musste Lorelai Gilmore III zugeben, dass ihr dieser Abend sehr gefallen hatte. Auch wenn er ungewöhnlich verlaufen war, wenn Emily Gilmore beinahe einen Herzanfall bekommen hätte und wenn Sasha und Liz sich beinahe die Gurgel umgedreht hätten, Rory hatte diesen Abend wirklich genossen. Denn er hatte eindeutig etwas Positives an sich: Wenn das alles schon bei der Verlobungsfeier statt fand, dann würde die Hochzeit ohne Zwischenfälle über die Bühne gehen. Hoffte sie zumindest.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als jemand ihre Füße in die Hände nahm und begann diese zu massieren. Rory öffnete überrascht die Augen und begann zu lächeln.

„Ich brauche drei Versprechen von dir", begann er. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Nummer eins?"

„Versprich mir, dass wir niemals … NIEMALS … so werden wie unsere Eltern!"

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Du meinst geschieden oder getrennt?"

Er lachte auf, doch sprach er sofort weiter: „Das auch. Aber ich hatte mehr das ‚_verrückt sein_' im Sinn."

Jetzt lächelte Rory wieder. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf als sie entgegnete: „Aber wir sind doch auch schon ziemlich verrückt."

„Aber kein Vergleich zu unseren ehemals Erziehungsberechtigten", grinste er sie an. Und sie nickte zu seinem Versprechen.

„Nummer zwei?", fuhr sie fort.

„Versprich mir, dass unsere Kinder niemals so werden wie Georgia!"

Sie lachte auf als sie das hörte.

„Dieses Versprechen gebe ich dir nur allzu gerne!", freute sie sich und setzte sich jetzt aufrecht auf. Dabei glitten ihre Füße zurück auf die Erde. Dafür nahm sie seine Hände in ihre. Für einige Augenblicke war es still.

„Und Nummer drei?", wollte sie schließlich erfahren und lächelte ihn noch breiter an.

Jess' Grinsen wurde noch breiter als er sich weiter nach vorne beugte und nah an ihren Lippen flüsterte: „Versprich mir, dass du, nachdem ich dich jetzt dann geküsst habe, aufstehst, meine Hand nimmst, mich in das obere Stockwerk in unser Zimmer ziehst und mir erlaubst, all das zu machen, was mir durch den Kopf geschossen ist, seit ich dich in diesem Kleid gesehen habe."

Rory lief hochrot an, begann aber zu kichern und presste die Sekunde darauf ihre Lippen auf seine.

Jess brauchte keine Antwort mehr, waren doch ihre Lippen auf seinen Antwort genug.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Jimmy lehnte am Türrahmen, welcher vom Saal ins Foyer führte. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er eigentlich in sein Zimmer gelangen wollen, doch dann hatte er seinen Sohn und dessen Verlobte im Foyer sitzen sehen. Er hatte die Blicke auf ihren Gesichtern gesehen und musste unmittelbar seufzen.

„Ich frage mich, ob du mich jemals so angesehen hast", hörte er jetzt eine Stimme neben sich. Auch ohne dass er sich der Person zuwandte, wusste er, um wen es sich handelte.

„Du warst die Welt für mich, Liz. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es jeder Blick, den ich dir damals zugeworfen habe, es mit den Blicken dieser beiden aufnehmen hätte können", erklärte er. Jimmy fand, dass es Zeit für eine Aussprache war. Seit mehr als 20 Jahren fühlte er sich schuldig, was er seiner damaligen Frau und seinem Sohn angetan hatte.

Liz lachte leicht. Kein süffisantes Lachen. Einfach ein leichtes Lachen.

„Ich hätte dich damals, als du einfach verschwunden bist, am liebsten kastriert. Habe ich dir das jemals gesagt?", grinste sie.

„Gesagt nie. Aber ich konnte es mir denken", gab er zurück.

Auch Jimmy lächelte jetzt. Denn er wusste, dass mit diesem einfachen Lächeln von Liz' Seite die Vergangenheit abgeschlossen war. Er legte den Arm um eine ihrer Schultern und drückte diese leicht.

Sie sah zuerst etwas überrascht aus, doch sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Es wurde für einige Minuten still, in denen sie einfach das verliebte Paar im Foyer beobachteten.

Als Jess und Rory sich schließlich erhoben und in den oberen Stock verschwanden, war es Liz, die das Schweigen wiederum brach.

„Wir können stolz auf unseren Jungen sein", meinte sich schließlich.

Jimmy nickte und stimmte ihr zu. Danach verabschiedete er sich von ihr.

„Gute Nacht, Liz."

„Gute Nacht, Jimmy. Und", sie hielt kurz inne und der Mann sah ihr an, wie schwer ihr die folgenden Worte fielen, „sag Sasha doch, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich sie vorhin so heftig angefahren habe. Sie war immer gut zu Jess und ich bin ihr dankbar dafür."

Jimmy lächelte ein weiteres Mal, nickte seiner Exfrau und der Mutter seines Sohnes nochmals zu, bevor er sich ebenfalls in den oberen Stock begab und sich schlafen legte. Der nächste Tag würde sicher wieder einige Überraschungen inne haben.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	14. Connecticut hat ihn wieder

_Zusammenfassung:_ Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer:_ Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_ Diese Kapitel hat so viel Spaß gemacht. "_lach_" Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber ich hab es wirklich, wirklich gerne geschrieben. Die Idee kam mir eigentlich spontan und zuerst hatte ich etwas anderes geplant, aber das hier gefiel mir dann viel, viel besser. Und deshalb hab ich's aufgeschreiben. "_lach_":o)  
Natürlich gilt auch bei diesem Teil mein ganzer Dank meinen ausergewöhnlichen Kommentarschreibern:

_Sassy01_: Ab sofort nenn ich dich nur mehr Cremeschnittchen, okay? Also, Cremeschnittchen: Du bist toll! Und einmalig! Und wunderbar! Und sensationell! Und soooooooooo lieb! Dein Kommentar hat mich wieder einmal total gerührt. Du kannst mir glauben, ich war den Tränen nahe. Wirklich! So süß von dir, Cremeschnittchen:)  
Ich bin in Jess vernarrt (gut, wer ist das nicht "_lach_") und ich freu mich so, dass es dir gefallen hat, wie ich ihn im letzten Kapitel dargestellt habe. Er ist immer sehr schwer zu beschreiben. "_nick_" Und die liebe, gute, alte Emily? Die ist ein Kapitel für sich. "_ggg_" Danke für deine Komplimente, Cremeschnittchen. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieser Teil wieder, ich würd mich freuen. "_freu_" Bis bald! "_winke_"

_boeli_: Ich hoff, ich hab's wieder gut gemacht, boeli, indem ich bei "Crazy Thing Called Love" das sechste Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Kannst du mir noch Mal verzeihen? "fleh" ;)  
Schön, dass dir das Aufeinanderprallen von Em und Sash gefallen hat. Es war so lustig das zu schreiben. Und ich konnte die beiden direkt vor mir sehen. "ggg" Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. "freu"  
Und, boeli: Keine Sorge! Ich habe nicht vor eine meiner Geschichten aufzugeben. Dafür hänge ich selber viel zu sehr an ihnen. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass sowohl diese als auch all meine anderen, unabgeschlossenen FF's zur Vollendung kommen. "versprech"  
P.S.: Danke, dein Glück hab ich wirklich brauchen können. Leider hat's nichts geholfen, aber es gibt ja immer noch ein nächstes Mal. Wie ist es dir so ergangen?  
P.P.S.: Anmeldung registriert! Du bist jetzt offiziell ein Mitglied beim Dean-Hasser-Club! "_lach_" Ein tolles Gefühl beim Club zu sein, nicht?"_zwinker_"

_gini_: Och, mein Boten-Mädchen ... das war süß. Dein Kommentar, mein ich. :) ... Du und deine Besessenheit von Rory und Jess. "_Kopf schüttel_" Du hast vielleicht ein Glück, dass ich die beiden genauso gerne zusammen sehe wie du. "_lach_" Und ja: Ist wirklich toll, die Vorstellung, dass Milo und Alexis sich auch in real gefunden haben. "_seufz_"  
Dein Kommentar war auch woah! "_lach_" Hoffe, wir hören uns wieder. Freu mich darauf, meine Lieblingsbotin! Bis dann-dann! "_wink_"

_Bezi_: Freut mich, dass es wieder gemundet hat. "_lach_" Ich tu mein Bestes, damit ich die Anforderungen meiner Leser erfüllen kann. Schön, dass du mir geschriebne hast, Bezi! "_freu_"  
Und ja: Es war Georgia, die Rory den Rotwein auf's Kleid geschüttet hat.  
Hoffe, es ging dir schnell genug weiter. "_hoff_" Wäre schön, wenn ich wieder von dir hören würde. Ich wäre entzückt:) Bis dann-dann! "_wink_"

_napoleonischer machtzwerg_: Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich deinen Namen wirklich total klasse finde? Der ist so schräg! Wirklich ein toller Einfall! "_nick_"  
Tja ... T.J. ist eben T.J. ... ein Volltrottel wie er im Buche steht. Aber irgendwie ist er ja auch süß ... finde ich irgendwie ... weil er schon wieder so blöd ist, dass es irgendwie süß wirkt. Klingt das blöde? "_lach_"  
Ist natürlich wunderbar zu hören, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat und es würde mich freuen, wieder von dir zu hören. "_freu_" Also, rann an die Tasten, Machtzwerg! "_zwinker_" Bis dann-dann! "_wink_"

Das war's auch schon wieder. Wie immer sind Kommentare nicht nur erwünscht sondern ein absolut notwendiges Lebenselixier für mich. "zwinker" Würd mich freuen, wenn es wieder welche abgeben würde.  
So, jetzt ist wirklich Schluss! Viel Spaß beim Kapitel:o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**14. Kapitel – Connecticut hat ihn wieder**

* * *

Mit einem lauten Seufzer ließ er die Tasche mit seinen Sachen auf den Boden sinken. Er nahm die Sonnenbrille von seiner Nase und blickte sich im Dragonfly Inn um.

Eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt, dass sein erster Weg in Luke's Diner führen würde, doch anscheinend hatte das Schicksal es anders gewollt.

Er war am Haus der Gilmores vorbei gekommen. An Miss Pattys Tanzschule. An Doose's Market. An Sopie's Musichouse. An Kim's Antiquitäten. Und die Erinnerungen waren auf ihn eingeschossen. Und plötzlich fühlte er sich wieder wie siebzehn.

Als er am Zeitungsstand kurz angehalten hatte, wurde er von Bootsey freudig begrüßt. Sie hatten einige Worte miteinander ausgetauscht und er hatte erfahren, dass die Party am Vorabend anscheinend ein wahrer Knüller war und er einiges versäumt haben musste. Rorys Großmutter hatte den Gerüchten nach wieder einmal für einzigartige Unterhaltung gesorgt. Wenn er jetzt so daran dachte, dann konnte er sich Jess' Gesicht genau dazu vorstellen. Und es blieb ihm auch nichts anderes übrig als darüber zu grinsen.

Doch jetzt stand er hier. Im Dragonfly Inn. Durch die Fenster fielen die ersten, schwachen Sonnenstrahlen. Es war noch früher Morgen und er war sich sicher, dass noch keine Menschenseele auf den Beinen war. Außer Sookie vielleicht, die schon in der Küche herumwerkte, um für das Frühstück zu sorgen.

Aus dem Frühstücksraum drangen einige Geräusche. Im restlichen Haus aber war es noch absolut still. Es würde wohl nicht mehr lange dauern und hier würden erneut Stimmen und Gelächter die Räume erfüllen.

Er war schon gespannt, wie sich alle verändert hatten. Was gleich geblieben war. Ob sie ihn überhaupt noch kannten.

Es entfuhr ihm ein weiteres Mal ein Seufzer, doch gleichzeitig breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Es war schön wieder zuhause zu sein. Dort, wo man gerne war. Dort, wo es einen immer wieder hinzog.

„Connecticut, du hast mich wieder", lachte er leicht, „Dave Rygalski ist zurück."

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Er hatte schon geduscht und sich frisch rasiert. Doch als er aus dem Badezimmer trat um sich anzuziehen, entdeckte er, dass sie immer noch im Bett lag.

Die Sonne fiel durch das Fenster und tauchte die Betttücher in ein wunderschönes Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Ein einziger, breiter Lichtstrahl fiel auf sie und ließ sie somit aus dem großen Bett, welches noch im Schatten lag, herausstechen.

Ihr Haar war – ähnlich wie die Laken des Betts – zerwühlt und stellte einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu den weißen Bezügen dar. Es wirkte wie Seide auf der hellen Haut ihres Rückens. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein glücklicher Ausdruck und sie hielt das Laken fest an sich gepresst.

Er musste lächeln, trat auf ihre Seite des Bettes zu und hockte sich davor, damit sein Gesicht auf der selben Ebene war, wie ihres.

„Honey … es ist Zeit. Wir müssen hinunter. Ich bin mir sicher, Sookie wartet schon mit dem Frühstück auf alle", flüsterte er ihr zu, während er mit einer Hand über ihren Oberarm strich und einen Kuss in ihren Nacken drückte.

Eine leichte Bewegung und etwas Gemurmel war ihre Antwort darauf. Er musste darüber lachen.

„Du willst doch nicht riskieren, dass Lorelai den letzten Blaubeermuffin erwischt, oder?", grinste er und zwinkerte ihr zu, als sie jetzt ihren Kopf drehte und ihn somit ansah.

„Reden wir hier von der selben Lorelai Gilmore? Sollte das nämlich der Fall sein, dann kennst du sie anscheinend ziemlich schlecht, denn Mom ist um diese Uhrzeit sicher noch nicht wach", konterte sie lächelnd und begann mit ihrem Finger über seine Wange zu streichen.

„Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du nicht aufstehen willst", meinte er und strich mit seinen Fingern nun einige Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht.

Für einige Momente war es still. Das einzige Geräusch war das leise Rauschen der Dusche im Nachbarzimmer.

„Lass uns miteinander schlafen", brach Rory schließlich die Stille, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich auf das Bett.

„Wie bitte?", brachte Jess überrascht hervor. Er war es nicht gewohnt dass sie so direkt war. Das war normalerweise überhaupt nicht Rory Gilmores Art. Das war seine Art, ja. Aber nicht ihre.

Sie lachte und drückte sich fester an ihn.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Lass uns miteinander schlafen. Jetzt."

„Okay. Wer bist du und was hast du mit Rory gemacht?", grinste er zwar, war aber ernstlich verwirrt. Seltsame Dinge passierten gerade.

Rory fuhr mit ihren Händen seinen Rücken hinauf und wieder hinunter. Wieder und wieder. Immer wieder.

„Weißt du, dass im Zimmer nebenan Taylor einquartiert wurde?", schmunzelte sie und wartete.

Mehr brauchte Jess nicht zu wissen. Schon küsste er sie stürmisch.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Lane Kim war gerade dabei die Liederliste zusammenzustellen, welche sie vor hatte auf der Hochzeit abzuspielen. Die Hochzeit ihrer besten Freundin.

Die Jahre hatten sie verändert. Und obwohl sie fiel durchgemacht hatte, war Lane doch irgendwie immer noch dieses schrullige, lebhafte Mädchen von früher. Und damit hatte sich sogar ihre Mutter inzwischen abgefunden und die beiden hatten wieder ein relativ normales Verhältnis zueinander. Insofern man mit Mrs. Kim ein normales Verhältnis haben konnte.

Nachdem Lane sich von ihrer Mutter endlich gelöst und begonnen hatte ihr Leben so zu leben, wie sie es wollte, merkte sie rasch, dass die Musik dieses bestimmen sollte. Und welcher Ort war besser für Musik geeignet als New York? Nun ja, mit Ausnahme von Großbritannien natürlich. Aber auswandern wollte sie ja nicht.

Sie wollte hier sicher nichts schönreden. Die ersten Jahre in der Stadt, die niemals schläft waren hart. Mit vielen Rückschlägen. Und manchmal war sie sogar kurz davor gewesen zurück nach Stars Hollow zu gehen, ihre Mutter um Verzeihung zu bitten und ihr Leben in dem kleinen Antiquitätenladen zu fristen. Komischerweise war es immer genau dieser Gedanke, der sie dazu ermutigte weiter zu machen.

Dann – irgendwann - hatte es geklappt. Per Zufall hatte sie in dem Laden, in dem sie kellnerte, die Chance erhalten aufzulegen. Der D.J. war verhaftet worden. Wegen Drogen oder so. Der Clubbesitzer war beinahe verzweifelt. Bis Lane sich überwand und um eine Chance bat. Und weil er in der Klemme saß – und keinen Ersatz hatte – gab er ihr grünes Licht. Der Anfang einer Erfolgsstory.

Jetzt war sie bekannt. Nicht nur in New York. Weltweit. Sie jettete von London, nach Sydney, über Hongkong und Rom. Sie legte auf Privatpartys auf. Bei After-Show-Partys. Bei Großveranstaltungen. Ihr letzter Erfolg heimste ihr einen _Music-Award_ ein.

Doch diese Sache hier, die Hochzeit von Rory und Jess, die war etwas völlig anderes. Mit ihrer besten Freundin war sie all die Jahre in Kontakt gewesen. Sie hatten sich immer getroffen, wenn Lane von einer Session aus Rom oder London oder von sonst irgendwo zurückkam. Sie hatten die wichtigsten Ereignisse in ihren Leben miteinander erlebt. Deshalb war es für Lane eine Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen als sie Rory und Jess darum baten auf der Hochzeit gegen Abend hin aufzulegen. Natürlich für eine Hochzeit angemessene Musik.

Die Koreanerin freute sich darauf. Sie freute sich so sehr für ihre beste Freundin. Und manchmal beneidete sie die junge Frau sogar. Bei all ihren Erfolgen, die Zeit für die eigene, große Liebe schien niemals passend. Aber vielleicht war ihre große Liebe auch einfach vor etlichen Jahren in Richtung Westen gewandert. Um genau zu sein, nach Kalifornien.

Doch Schluss damit. Sie hatte andere, wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen und konnte sich später Gedanken über ihr nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben machen.

Sie war also im Büro hinter der Rezeption des Dragonflys und arbeitete fleißig an der Liste. Da sie nicht schlafen konnte hatte sie vorgeschlagen, dass sie doch die Nachtschicht an der Rezeption übernehmen und der Nachtportier sich somit frei nehmen konnte. Lorelai war damit einverstanden und somit saß Lane die Nacht über hinterm Tresen.

Sie platzierte gerade „_Isn't It A Pity_" auf die Liste als die Klingel an der Rezeption erklang. Ein Zeichen, dass ein neuer Gast angekommen war.

„Einen Moment, bitte!", rief sie hinaus und sah auf die Uhr. Du meine Güte, es war doch erst sechs Uhr morgens. Wer, bei allen Heiligen, wollte um sechs Uhr morgens ein Zimmer?

Die Koreanerin schrieb das Wort „_Pity_" noch schnell fertig, legte dann den Stift bei Seite und durchschritt die Tür mit einem Lächeln.

Es gefror ihr auf den Lippen als sie sah, wer vor ihr stand.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Sie kicherte und zog gerade sein Handtuch weg als heftig an die Tür gehämmert wurde.

„Das kann unmöglich schon Taylor sein. Wir haben doch noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen", meinte er und sah – so wie sie auch – verwundert zur Tür, an welche immer noch irgendjemand heftig trommelte.

„Wieso ausgerechnet jetzt?", jammerte sie frustriert und auf ihrem Gesicht wurde eine Grimasse sichtbar, die mit der eines kleinen Mädchens verglichen werden konnte, welches gerade die Eistüte hatte fallen lassen.

Jess beschloss, das Hämmern einfach zu ignorieren, beugte sich wieder hinunter und küsste seine Freundin erneut.

Da ertönte Lanes Stimme vom Gang her. Und schon war die Stimmung futsch. Rory drückte ihn bei Seite und erhob sich aus dem Bett.

„Scheint, als hätte sich Lane das Hämmern an Türen zum Hobby gemacht", entgegnete der junge Mann sarkastisch, während er die Boxershorts auffing, welche ihm entgegen segelte. Rory warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und erklärte, er solle ihre beste Freundin hereinlassen, während sie sich im Bad schnell anzog.

Er seufzte erneut und erhob sich vom Bett. Rory verschwand ins Bad. Er streckte sich nochmals und schlurfte dann auf die Zimmertür zu.

Jess öffnete im selben Moment die Tür für Lane in welchem Rory auch schon wieder aus dem Bad hervorkam.

„Du hast ein Talent dafür genau dann gegen irgendeine Tür zu rumpeln, Lane, wenn ich mit meiner Freundin schlafen will. Oder umgekehrt", begrüßte er die Frau vor der Tür und ließ sie gleichzeitig herein.

„JESS!", entfuhr es Rory und sie lief gleichzeitig hochrot an.

Zu ihrer beiden Verwundern schien die Dunkelhaarige das gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Sie wand nur aufgeregt ihre Hände ineinander und warf hin und wieder einen nervösen Blick über ihre Schulter.

„Er steht da unten", entfuhr es ihr schließlich und sie sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihre beste Freundin.

„Wer?", gab Rory zurück und brachte Lane gleichzeitig dazu, sich niederzusetzen. Diese ignorierte die Frage und fuhr fort: „Ich arbeite gerade an der Liederliste für die Hochzeit, da klingelt es am Tresen. Ich gehe hinaus und … da steht er. Ich hab ihn viele Jahre nicht gesehen. Kein Brief. Kein Anruf. Zu Weihnachten gab's immer eine Postkarte, frag mich nicht warum. Und plötzlich … PUFF … steht er da! Ich flippe aus! Ich bekomm eine Krise! Einen Schlaganfall! Kann man in meinem Alter überhaupt schon einen Schlaganfall haben? Ich meine, es fühlt sich so an als hätte ich einen Schlaganfall! Wie fühlt sich überhaupt ein Schlaganfall an? Oder verwechsle ich den vielleicht mit einem Herzinfarkt? Aber wie kann ich einen Schlaganfall mit einem Herzinfarkt …"

„WER, Lane?", unterbrach sie Rory jetzt vehement und schüttelte sie leicht an den Schultern.

„DAVE!", entfuhr es dieser gleichzeitig.

„Oh!", entgegnete Rory.

„Rygalski ist da?", sprach nun das erste Mal Jess. Die Koreanerin nickte nur.

„Wurde auch Zeit. Er hat ewig auf sich warten lassen. Dachte schon, er kommt zu spät für die Anprobe der Anzüge."

Das war das Kommentar, welches Lane anscheinend wach rüttelte. Sie sah erschrocken von Jess zu Rory und wieder zurück.

„Ihr wusstet dass er kommt?", kam es überrascht von ihr.

„Natürlich! Schließlich ist er einer meiner Trauzeugen", antwortete Jess, gleichzeitig im Bad verschwindend.

Die dunkelhaarige Frau sah überrascht auf die Freundin vor sich. Wieso hatte diese nichts gesagt? Sie hätte sich besser auf das Bevorstehende vorbereiten können.

Rory seufzte und begann zu erklären: „Ich hab deshalb nichts gesagt, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich es dir sagen soll. Jess und Dave sind sich in Kalifornien über den Weg gelaufen und sind dort gute Freunde geworden. Wenn nicht die besten Freunde. Und ich konnte dir einfach nicht davon erzählen, Lane. Weil ich wusste … weil ich _weiß_, wie sehr dich Daves Abschied damals mitgenommen hat und dich immer noch beschäftigt."

Lane antwortete nicht darauf. Sie ließ alles auf sich einwirken. Sie verstand sogar, warum Rory nichts gesagt hatte. Dennoch musste sie in den nächsten Minuten unbedingt damit klar kommen, dass dort unten ein groß gewachsener, schlanker, immer noch gut aussehender Dave wartete.

„Was hast du gemacht als du ihn gesehen hast?", riss Rory sie nun aus den Gedanken.

„Ich bin gelaufen."

„Wohin?"

„Hierher in den oberen Stock."

„Du hast ihn einfach stehen lassen!"

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen! Ich hab einfach nicht mehr rational gedacht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich eigentlich nie rational denke."

„Oh, Lane!"

„Ich musste etwas tun. Ein Zeichen setzen. Cool wirken. Gelassen. _Irgendwas_. Also hab ich das Uncoolste getan, was man tun kann. Ich bin gerannt. An eure Tür …", sie hielt inne und begann dann zu grinsen, „… und hab euch anscheinend schon wieder dabei gestört als ihr miteinander schlafen wolltet. Du weißt schon, dass Taylor im Nachbarzimmer untergebracht ist?"

Rory lief hochrot an, wandte sich von ihrer besten Freundin ab und rief grimmig in Richtung Bad: „Du bist ein toter Mann, Jess!"

„Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht, ich würde gerne als verheirateter Mann sterben!", kam es sarkastisch zurück.

Rory überdrehte die Augen. Lane lachte.

Und dann klopfte es erneut an der halboffenen Tür.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	15. Die Qual der Wahl

_Zusammenfassung:_ Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer:_ Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_ Dieses Kapitel war wirklich ... wie soll ich bloß sagen ... anders. Verdammt schwer zum Schreiben und ich war absolut und vollkommen ideenlos. Zumindest zu Beginn. Dann hab ich es einfach noch mal gelöscht und von vorne angefangen. Das war vor einem Monat oder so. Dann hat dieses ganze Ding ca. 4 Wochen vor sich hingemodert, bis ich es endlich wieder einmal eines Blickes würdigte. Ich hab's mir durchgelesen, fand es abscheulich und hab wieder von vorne begonnen. ... Und plötzlich floss es nur so aus mir heraus. Keine Ahnung warum, aber plötzlich fiel mir dieses Kapitel dann total leicht. "_lach_" Sache gibt's ...  
Mein großes - wenn nicht GRÖßTES - Dankeschön geht an die reizenden Leutchen, welche sich die Zeit genommen haben beim letzten Kapitel ein Kommentar abzugeben und wie folgt sind:

_Sassy01_ (oder Cremeschnittchen oder Sahnetörtchen ("_zwinker_" das ist neu)): Findest du wirklich? Gar der beste Teil? o.O Wow! Das hät ich mir nicht gedacht. Aber ich freu mich! "_freu_" ...Schön, dass dir Lane gefällt. Ich mag Lane. Besonders, wenn ich sie schreiben darf. Komischerweise geht sie mir leicht von der Hand. ..."_lach_" Tja, wer hätte Taylor nicht gerne mit hochrotem Kopf gesehen? "_zwinker_" ... "_nick_" War eines der wenigen Kapitel, in denen mir Jess absolut gefallen hat. ... Dave hat leider nur eine ganz kleine Nebenrolle, aber ich dachte einfach, dass ich ihn einbaun muss. Ich LIEBE Dave! "_lach_" ... Merci beaucoup, mein Cremeschnittchen. Das ehrt mich sehr! "_sich_ _verneigt_" Bis dann-dann! "_winke_"

_Lil'Pancake_: o.O Ich werd verrückt? Auch DEIN Lieblingskapitel? Jetzt kenn ich mich gar nimma aus. Warum das denn? Da müsst ihr mich wirklich aufklären. "_verwirrt guck_"Wie bereits erwähnt, Dave hat nur eine ganz kleine Nebenrolle, aber ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen ihn einzubauen. "_seufz_" Danke fürs Kommentar, Lil'Pancake! "_knuddälz_" Liebe Grüße! "_winke_"

_gini_ (oder Oberbotin oder Chefbotin oder gingin (mein Favourit "_zwinker_")): "_lach_" Ach, meine gingin, du bist einfach wunderbar! Und toll! Und gaaaaaaaaanz super! Mit welch Begeisterung du immer schreibst rührt mich total. "_megafreu_" Es ist so schön, dass es dich gibt. "_seufz_" ... Nicht nur die jungen Leute, gingin, auch DU hast dauernd Sex im Kopf. "_rofl_" ... Bist du jetzt überhaupt schon vom Schnee befreit? o.O Hoffe doch schon. "_lächel_" ... Nochmals danke, mein Herz! "_SCHMATZ_" Bis dann-dann! "_winke_"

_napoleonischer machtzwerg_ (der GEILSTE Name schlechthin "_lach_"): Gerne geschehen! Aber ich sag ja nur die Wahrheit. "_lächel_" ... Genau! Du hast mich verstanden. Genau das hab ich gemeint. "_seufz_" Wir sind auf der selben Wellenlänge. "_ggg_" ... Schön, dass Lane gefallen hat. Sie ist schlicht und ergreifend wunderbar. Und sie fällt mir komischerweise total leicht zum Schreiben. "_lach_" ... "_nick_" Wäre wirklich schade. Was täte ich denn dann? Ich meine, ohne deine lieben Kommentare? "_seufz_" Ich will gar nicht daran denken. ... Okay, ich hab weiter gemacht (auch wenn's lange gedauert hat) und hoffe, es gefällt wieder. Nochmals vielen, lieben Dank für dein wunderbares Kommentar! "_knutsch_" ... Ganz liebe Grüße! "_zurück zurück zwinker_"

_may_ (der Suchthaufen unter den Suchthaufen "_ggg_"): o.O Tut dir doch bitte, bitte nicht weh, ja? Ich wär dir sehr verbunden. "_lach_" ... Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Es freut mich sehr, dass Lane allgemein so gut ankommt. Ich mag Lane wirklich, wirklich gern. "_lächel_" ... Nein, ehrlich gesagt hab ich noch nicht daran gedacht, aber du hast Recht: Das wäre ja DIE Show schlechthin! "_lol_" ... "_wegrofl_" Du bist einfach nur Spitze, liebe may! Schön, dass es dich gibt! Und danke für dein wunderbares Kommentar! "_lächel_" Bis dann-dann! "_winke_"

_boeli_: Schön, dass du angenehme Ferien hattest. Das freut mich sehr für dich. "_lächel_" ... Ich beiß mir grad ins Knie, weil ich nicht schon früher erwähnt habe, dass Dave nur eine ganz, ganz kleine Nebenrolle spielt, ich es mir aber einfach nicht verkneifen konnte ihn einzubauen. Deshalb bitte nicht allzu große Hoffnungen machen, dass er nochmal vorkommt. Tut mir wirklich sorry! "_seufz_" ... Ehrlich gesagt: Ich würd auch so gucken. Jess ist nämlich wirklich heiß! "_hehehe_" ... Dankeschön nochmals für's Kommentar! Ich hab mich sehr gefreut! ... Bis dann-dann! "_winke_" ... P.S.: Ne, geht nicht, dafür hab ich schon zu viele Mitglieder im DEAN-HASSER-Club ... aber wir könnten ja einen neuen gründen? "_rofl_"

Das war's so weit zu den Kommentaren. An euch Lieben noch einmal ein herzliches DANKESCHÖN! "_schmatz_"  
Mehr gibt es heute nicht mehr zu sagen. Nur viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel und ich hoffe, wir hören uns dann in den Reviews. Ich würd mich sehr darüber freuen. "_freu_"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**15. Kapitel – Die Qual der Wahl**

* * *

Ihr Name war Summer. Und so skeptisch Lane ihr gegenüber zu Beginn auch gewesen war … sie fand sie großartig. Denn Summer war nett. Und in manchen Dingen Lane gar nicht so unähnlich. Außerdem konnte die Koreanerin sehen, wie verliebt die beiden waren.

Nachdem Lorelai – als sie Lane darin verschwinden gesehen hatte - an die halboffene Tür des Zimmers ihrer Tochter und ihres baldigen Schwiegersohns getreten war und mitgeteilt hatte, dass Dave Rygalski, DER Dave, unten warten würde, konnte weder Rory noch die Koreanerin, geschweige denn Lorelai selbst, an sich halten und die drei Frauen stürmten die Treppe hinunter.

Das war das erste Mal, dass sie die junge Frau an seiner Seite sahen. Sie musste kurz nach ihm ins _Dragonfly_ gekommen sein. Er hatte seinen Arm leicht um sie gelegt und lächelte gerade über eine Sache, die sie ihm erzählte.

Zuerst durchschoss Lane ein Funke Eifersucht. Doch nur eine Sekunde darauf bemerkte sie, dass es ihr eigentlich gar nichts ausmachte und sie nur aus Macht der Gewohnheit Eifersucht verspürt hatte. Es war auch der selbe Augenblick, in welchem Lane Kim bewusst wurde, dass sie im Grunde schon seit einigen Jahren über Dave Rygalski hinweg war, ihn jedoch immer wieder gerne als Vorwand benutzt hatte um keine festere oder tiefere Beziehung einzugehen.

Dennoch war sie der hübschen Brünetten gegenüber noch etwas skeptisch. Auch wenn Dave nicht mehr Lanes „_Objekt der Begierde_" war, sah sie in ihm trotzdem nach all den Jahren immer noch einen Freund.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Freundinnen erkannten, dass die junge Frau an Daves Seite nicht nur sympathisch wirkte, sondern auch war.

Summer hatte Rory mit der Tatsache, dass sie Ayn Rand dem alten Hemingway vorzog, für sich gewinnen können.

Und die Koreanerin war in dem Augenblick von Summer begeistert, als sie ihren Namen nannte und die Brünette vor Freude einmal quiekte und dann um ihr Autogramm bat. Danach hatte sie Dave einen Schlag auf die Brust versetzt und grimmig erfahren wollen, warum er ihr nicht schon vorher erzählt hatte, dass einer seiner Freunde DIE Lane Kim war.

Jetzt saßen sie hier und lauschten einigen Geschichten aus Kalifornien. Dazu warf Jess hin und wieder etwas Sarkastisches ein, woraufhin Dave natürlich sofort reagierte und zwischen den beiden ein witziger und freundschaftlich bösartiger Wortwechsel folgte.

Die Situation wurde schließlich von Luke unterbrochen, der Jess und Dave in grimmigen Ton anspornte sich doch endlich zu beeilen, er wolle schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag für die Anzuganprobe verschwenden.

Kaum hatten sich die beiden bei den jungen Frauen verabschiedet als auch schon Lorelai aufgeregt in den Aufenthaltsraum des _Dragonflys_ gelaufen kam und dabei mit freudiger Stimme verkündete: „Babygirl, der Laden hat gerade angerufen. Die neuen Kleider wurden gerade geliefert!"

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

„Gefällt dir das wirklich?", kam es schockiert seitens Lorelai.

„Ich muss deiner Mutter zustimmen, Rory. Das Ding ist ja abscheulich!", pflichtete Emily ihrer Tochter bei.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll …", stotterte Lane und versuchte dabei ihre Abneigung zu verbergen. Mit wenig Erfolg.

Rory stand auf einem Potest und trug ein weißes Kleid. Ein ziemlich hässliches, weißes Kleid, wie ihr gerade selber bewusst wurde und wie sie es gerade eben von ihren Begleiterinnen bestätigt bekommen hatte.

„Ihr habt Recht! Es IST abscheulich!", stimmte sie zu, stieg wieder vom Holzwürfel herunter und eilte in die Umkleidekabine. Lorelai huschte nach, um ihr zu helfen.

Rory stand vor dem Spiegel und versuchte den Reißverschluss irgendwie aufzubringen, als ihre Mutter durch den Vorhang trat. Mit einem breiten Lächeln schritt sie auf die junge Frau zu und begann ihr zu helfen.

„September also. Und warum gerade September?", wollte Lorelai erfahren, während sie ihrer Tochter aus dem Kleid half.

„Weil Jess im Frühjahr und ich im Herbst heiraten wollte. Deshalb einigten wir uns auf den Sommer. Und da Juni, Juli und August zu heiß sind und im Mai einfach jeder heiratet, haben wir gesagt, dass wir September nehmen. Damit sind wir beide glücklich", klärte Rory sie auf. Lorelai nickte. Danach verfielen sie in Schweigen. Auf beiden Gesichtern war ein leichtes Lächeln sichtbar. Bei Rory, weil sie einfach glücklich war und bei Lorelai, weil sie sich für ihr Mädchen freute.

Die Verkäuferin trat hinter ihnen durch den Vorhang und lächelte ihnen im Spiegel zu.

„Miss Gilmore, wir haben das Kleid, welches Sie gerne probieren wollten, jetzt gefunden. Wenn Sie möchten, dann kann ich es Ihnen sofort bringen", erklärte sie höflich.

Rory bedankte sich und ließ es sich bringen. Lorelai schickte sie wieder hinaus zu ihrer Großmutter und Lane. Mit dem Kleid, dass ihr so sehr gefiel, wollte sie auch ihre Mutter überraschen.

Also trat Lorelai durch den Vorhang und gesellte sich wieder zu Emily Gilmore und Lane Kim. Die beiden unterhielten sich gerade über die Kleider der Brautjungfern.

„Was sagst du zu ihnen, Lorelai?", wollte Emily plötzlich erfahren.

„Oh …", kam es überrascht von der dunkelhaarigen Frau, „… mir gefallen sie sehr gut. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Lane und Paris wirklich ausgezeichnet passen. Rory hat einen sehr guten Geschmack."

„Aber Weinrot?", warf die ältere Gilmore ein, „Glaubst du, dass Weinrot schon die passende Farbe ist?"

„Es passt zum Blumenarrangement, Mom. Und Rory wollte gerne weinrote Kleider. Also soll sie auch weinrote Kleider bekommen", gab Lorelai ruhig zurück.

„Aber Weinrot!", wiederholte Emily.

In diesem Moment hörten sie hinter sich ein Räuspern. Gespannt drehten sie sich um. Und es stockte ihnen der Atem.

Das war es. Das perfekte Kleid. Die perfekte Kombination von Anmut und Grazie. Von Schönheit und Eleganz. Von Freude und Glück.

„Das ist es!", gaben alle drei gleichzeitig in andächtigem Ton von sich.

Rory nickte: „Das ist es."

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

„Muss das sein?", stöhnte Jess entnervt auf. Luke stand neben ihm, ein genauso genervter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Und daneben war Dave. Etwas Abseits saß Jimmy Mariano.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Mariano, aber ja, es muss sein!", gab der Schneider nach Jess' Ausruf zurück. Der junge Mann seufzte und ließ den Herrn dann wieder weiterarbeiten.

Er wäre jetzt lieber wo anders gewesen. Dieser Smoking nervte ihn ja jetzt schon. Was würde erst sein, wenn er ihn dann den ganzen Tag tragen musste?

„Also, Jess! Wirklich! Führ dich nicht auf wie ein kleines Mädchen!", grinste Jimmy von seinem Platz aus.

„Du hast leicht reden! Du bist auch schon fertig!", gab der junge Mann grummelnd zurück. Jimmy lachte.

„Ja. Weil ich auch still gehalten habe", meinte er und grinste seinen Sohn an.

Jess überdrehte einmal die Augen und wandte sich wieder von ihm ab.

„Muss das sein?", hörte man in der Sekunde darauf von Luke. Eine junge Frau steckte den Bund seiner Smoking-Hose gerade enger.

Jess konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach grinsen.

„Mr. Danes … bitte … ich will hier doch nur meine Arbeit machen. Und je stiller Sie halten, desto schneller bin ich fertig und Sie erlöst", seufzte die junge Schneiderin.

Danach war es für einige Minuten still. Man konnte nur das Klicken von Scheren und Nadel und im Hintergrund leise etwas Musik hören.

Sonderbarerweise war es Jess, der das Schweigen schließlich brach. Und dann auch noch mit einem Thema, das niemand geglaubt hatte, dass er von sich aus anschneiden würden.

„Wie hast du sie kennen gelernt?", wandte er sich an seinen besten Freund, kurz bevor er das Gesicht ein weiteres Mal verzog und knapp davor war, den Schneider wieder zu fragen, wie lange es denn noch dauern würde.

„Sie ist die beste Freundin meiner Nachbarin. Außerdem war sie die Innenausstatterin, welche mein Büro eingerichtet hat", gab Dave grinsend zurück. Gleichzeitig nahm er einen Schluck von seinem Getränk. Jess grinste ebenfalls, doch kehrte für kurze Zeit wieder Stille ein. Welche Luke schließlich brach.

„Muss das denn wirklich sein?"

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Spät abends saßen Rory und Jess wieder in ihrer Wohnung in New York.

Jimmy, Sasha und Lily hatten frühzeitig abreisen müssen, da Sashas Mutter einen Autounfall hatte und im Krankenhaus lag.

Dave und Summer würden am nächsten Morgen zurück nach Kalifornien fliegen, da sie dringende, geschäftliche Dinge zu erledigen hatten. Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt einige Tage und nicht nur einen einzigen Tag zu bleiben.

Lane saß bereits im Flieger nach Sydney. Kurzfristig hatte sie einen Gig bei _Dolce & Gabbanas_ riesiger After-Show-Party ergattert, welche geschmissen wurde, weil sie ihre neueste Kollektion präsentiert hatten.

Lorelai und Luke waren zu ihren Alltagsaufgaben in Stars Hollow zurückgekehrt.

Rory saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden. Sie hatte sich an den Rücken der Couch gelehnt und rings um sie verstreut lagen die verschiedensten Papiersorten in allen möglichen Farben und Formen. Dazu kamen Schrift- und Dekorationsmuster. Mappen voller Sprüche. Kuverts in jeder möglichen Version.

Jess beobachtete sie von der Schlafzimmertür aus. Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie immer mehr Sachen miteinander kombinierte, bis sie schlussendlich doch wieder alles bei Seite warf und von vorne anfangen musste. Zum wohl tausendsten Mal, wie Jess bemerken musste. Dennoch gab sie nicht auf. Sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen und machte weiter. Immer wieder.

„Was hältst du von dem Spruch: ‚_Oh, glücklich wer sein Herz gefunden, das nur in Liebe denkt und sinnt, und mit der Liebe treu verbunden sein schönres Leben erst beginnt._' für die Einladungen?", versuchte sie jetzt zu erfahren, wandte ihren Blick aber nicht von den cremefarbenen Papiermuster ab.

„August Heinrich Hoffmann von Fallersleben", gab Jess grinsend zurück und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab.

Rory grinste und wandte ihm nun ihren Blick zu. Dann meinte sie, zusammen mit einem viel sagenden Lächeln, dass sie gewusst hatte, dass er den Autor kenne. Dass sie gar nichts anderes erwartet hatte.

Er trat auf sie zu, stieg über einige Mappen und Muster und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Sie sah ihn überrascht an, legte aber ihre eigene in seine und ließ sich von ihm in eine stehende Position ziehen.

„Hast du ein Kleid gefunden?", versuchte er zu erfahren.

„Nicht nur ein Kleid. _DAS_ Kleid", gab sie zufrieden zurück. Jess lachte kurz, Rory stimmte ein.

„Ich musste gerade an heute Morgen denken", erklärte er plötzlich und legte seine Arme um sie.

Rory begann zu grinsen und drückte sich fester an ihn als sie meinte: „Bevor oder nachdem Lane an unsere Zimmertür gehämmert hat."

Er beugte sich nach vorne und streifte mit seinen Lippen über ihre Wange.

„Lass uns miteinander schlafen", wiederholte er exakt ihre Worte vom Morgen. Auf ihre Züge legte sich ein noch breiteres Grinsen und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Wie bitte?", spielte sie dennoch das Spiel weiter.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Lass uns miteinander schlafen. Jetzt", stieg er darauf ein und stolperte gleichzeitig mit ihr in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass dieses Mal Taylor nicht im Nebenzimmer einquartiert ist?", kicherte sie und machte sich gleichzeitig an die Arbeit die Knöpfe seines Hemdes einen nach dem andern zu öffnen.

Auf Jess' Gesicht machte sich ein beinahe teuflisches Grinsen breit als er – bevor er sie heftig küsste – erklärte: „Wir können ja bei ihm anrufen und die Verbindung stehen lassen."

Rory lachte auf und warf die Schlafzimmertür hinter ihnen zu.

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	16. Countdown

_Zusammenfassung:_ Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer: _Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin: _Dieses Kapitel. Dieses Kapitel! Nerven hat es mich gekostet! Viele, unzählige, nervenaufreibende Stunden habe ich zugebracht, damit dieses verfluchte Ding endlich fertig geworden ist. Jedoch muss ich sagen, dass ich ziemlich zufrieden damit bin. "_lach_"

Was gibt es sonst noch groß zu sagen, außer, dass ABSOLUT begeister bin, weil ich ganze 10 Kommentare beim letzten Kapitelbekommen habe undich meinen Kommentarschreibern wieder einmal auf's herzlichste danke! "_knuddälz_"  
Da eine meiner Freundin schon sehnsüchtigst darauf wartet, dass ich hier fertig werde, muss ich es heute leider auslassen, dass ich auf eure Kommentare näher eingehe, sorry. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen. "_hoff_"

Ihr Lieben sollt aber deshalb nicht unerwähnt bleiben. Also meine Kommentarschreiber vom letzten Teil waren:

**rorylorelai  
JessFan  
Sassy01  
napoleonischer Machtzwerg  
gingin  
diekleineMaus  
may  
boeli  
ILoveGG **und  
**Valpuri**

Danke ihr Lieben! Ohne euch wäre ich bestimmt nie so weit gekommen. "_lächel_"

_Zum_ _Kapitel_: Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich die Tage bis zur Hochzeit einzeln vergehen lasse. Noch bin ich mir mit dieser Idee nicht ganz sicher, aber ich habe sie zumindest in diesem Kapitel einmal ausprobiert. Vielleicht mache ich es so weiter, vielleicht war es aber auch nur für dieses Kapitel, ich weiß noch nicht.

Ansonsten kann ich euch nur noch viel Spaß wünschen und es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir auch auf dieses Kapitel so zahlreich antworten würdet. Wer weiß, vielleicht knacken wir die 90-Kommentare-Grenze. Ich wäre begeistert. "_lach_"

So, jetzt muss ich wirklich los! Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel wünsch ich euch! Würd mich - wie bereits erwähnt - freuen von euch zu hören.  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**16. Kapitel –Countdown**_

* * *

_

Oh, glücklich wer sein Herz gefunden  
_das nur in Liebe denkt und sinnt  
__und mit der Liebe treu verbunden  
__sein schönres Leben erst beginnt._

_- August Heinrich Hoffmann von Fallersleben -_

_-----------------_

**_Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore  
_**_&  
_**_Mr. Jess Anthony Mariano_**

freuen sich Ihnen ihre am

_Samstag, den 15. September  
__um 11:00 Uhr_

stattfinde Vermählung  
in Stars Hollow, Connecticut  
bekannt zu geben.

Zur kirchlichen Trauung  
und anschließenden Hochzeitsfeier  
im _Dragonfly Inn  
_laden sie herzlichst ein.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Die Monate flogen nur so dahin. Der Frühling wurde zum Sommer und somit kam der Hochzeitstermin immer näher.

Im _Dragonfly Inn_ waren schon die ersten Dekorationen aufgetaucht. Die Einladungen waren verschickt. Sookie und Thomas, der Chefkoch vom „_Dodgers_", tüftelten schon fleißig über dem Menüplan. Das Kleid war gekauft, die Anzüge fertig, die Brautjungfernkleider in wenigen Tagen. Die Blumen waren organisiert, die letzten Feinheiten beim Tischschmuck geregelt. Die Torte war in Auftrag gegeben und der Konditor versprach jetzt schon, dass es sein Meisterstück werden würde. Die Ringe waren sicher in Daves Gewahrsam. Lane hatte die Songliste bereits zum vierten Mal zusammen mit Rory durchgecheckt und einmal war sogar Jess dabei gewesen. Die Band war Probe gehört und engagiert. Die Kirche war gebucht. Genauso wie Stars Hollows Pfarrer. Die Sitzordnung war festgelegt. Sie hatten extra darauf geachtet, dass Emily weder neben Sasha noch neben Liz ihren Platz hatte. Alles, was organisiert gehörte, war organisiert.

Dennoch checkte Rory wohl zum tausendsten Mal ihre Liste. Sie wollte absolut sicher sein, dass auch alles zu hundert Prozent glatt lief.

Lorelai hatte sie schon für verrückt erklärt. Jess natürlich auch. Dennoch „_checkte_" sie weiter. Schließlich war die Hochzeit nicht mehr weit.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_1. September_

„Oh, Gott! Nur mehr zwei Wochen! Wie soll ich das nur durchstehen? Zwei Wochen! Ich meine … zwei Wochen! Und alles ist anders. Dann bin ich verheiratet. Für immer. Und ab dann heiße ich Mariano. Für immer. Und ich werde einen Ring tragen. Für immer. Und ich glaube, ich bin gerade völlig am durchdrehen!", schoss es nur so aus ihr hervor. Sie starrte mit großen Augen auf die Frau ihr gegenüber.

„Okay … Miss … wenn Sie sonst noch einen Wunsch haben?", stammelte das junge Mädchen mit dem Block in der Hand und sah vollkommen verwirrt aus.

Rory war in ein Café gegangen, weil sie sich nicht ganz wohl fühlte. Als das junge Mädchen auf sie zukam und sich erkundigte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, hatte sie diese an den Schultern gepackt und einige Male geschüttelt, bevor sie mit der Panikattacke begonnen hatte.

Als sie bemerkte, was sie gerade getan hatte, ließ sie natürlich augenblicklich los. Und bestellte dann eine große Tasse Kaffee. Wie von einer Biene gestochen rauschte die Kellnerin davon.

Rory seufzte einmal auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war heute schon die vierte Person gewesen, welcher sie diese Rede hielt. Am Morgen war ihr José, ihr Portier, zum Opfer gefallen. Darauf folgte der Taxifahrer, der sie in die Redaktion fuhr, weil sie zu spät dran war (Dank José und ihrer Panikattacke Nr. 1). Die dritte im Bunde war danach ihre Sekretärin Bonnie gewesen. Diese hatte sie einigermaßen beruhigen können und gemeint, sie solle sich doch bitte den Nachmittag frei nehmen und etwas entspannen. Und – bei Gott – doch bitte an etwas anderes denken als an die Hochzeit.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg war sie schließlich am „_Coffee-And-Food-Restaurant_" vorbeigekommen, in welches sie ging, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Dann kam die junge Kellnerin. Und es ging von vorne los.

Rory seufzte ein weiteres Mal und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Wenn das so weiter ging, dann würde sie noch verrückt werden.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_2. September_

„Einen Tisch für vier Personen, bitte", erklärte die ältere Dame Lorenzo und blickte ihn abwartend an. Neben ihr stand ihr Mann zusammen mit zwei ihrer engsten Freunde.

„Wenn ich um Ihren Namen bitten dürfte?", gab der Oberkellner des „_Dodgers_" höflich zurück und lächelte sie an.

„Wir haben nicht reserviert", antwortete diese simpel. Zuerst etwas verwundert, reagierte der Mann hinter dem Tresen jedoch schnell.

„Es tut mir Leid, gnädige Frau, aber ohne Reservierung kann ich leider nichts machen. Wir sind für Wochen im Vorhinein ausgebucht. Wenn Sie wünschen kann ich Sie jedoch für einen Tisch in einigen Wochen vormerken", meinte er mit vollendeter Höflichkeit.

„Wir brauchen aber jetzt einen Tisch und nicht erst in einigen Wochen. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden für uns ein Plätzchen finden", blieb die Frau hartnäckig.

„Wie bereits erwähnt, gnädige Frau", erklärte Lorenzo ein weiteres Mal, „ohne Reservierung kann ich leider nichts für Sie tun. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Doch die Dame ließ sich nicht abwimmeln und meinte mit beinahe schon zorniger Stimmer: „Ich möchte bitte unverzüglich Mr. Mariano sprechen!"

So eine Art von Gäste war das also. Gut, wenn sie unbedingt den Chef sprechen wollten, dann sollten sie das haben.

„Natürlich, gnädige Frau", gab der Oberkellner höflich zurück, winkte einen jungen Kellner herbei und schickte ihn um Mr. Mariano.

Keine Minute später rauschte der junge Restaurantbesitzer in perfektem Aufzug aus seinem Büro. Solche Gäste liebte er ja heiß und inniglich. Als ob er keine anderen Probleme hätte. Auf dem Schreibtisch türmte sich die Arbeit und die Hochzeit war zum Greifen nahe. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte, waren derartige Gäste.

Als er jedoch die Dame erblickte, welche ihn umgehend sprechen wollte, überdrehte er innerlich die Augen.

„Guten Abend, Emily. Richard. Mr. und Mrs. Henderson", grüßte er die vier Personen und blieb vor ihnen stehen. Gleichzeitig nickte er Lorenzo zu und bestätigte ihm somit, dass er einen der Notfalltische freigeben sollte.

Dieser verstand sofort, nahm vier Speisekarten sowie eine Weinkarte in die Hände und wartete geduldig darauf, dass die vier Personen bereit waren zu ihrem Tisch geleitet zu werden.

„Guten Abend, Jess. Wie es scheint ist für uns vier hier kein Platz mehr. Dabei wollten wir Gail und Henry hier zeigen, wie wunderbar man in deinem Restaurant essen kann", grüßte Emily ihn mit einem Lächeln.

Hätte er gekonnt, hätte er in diesem Moment laut aufgeseufzt, einen Fluch ausgestoßen und die Augen ein weiteres Mal überdreht. Stattdessen erklärte er, dass für sie natürlich immer ein Tisch frei wäre und Lorenzo sie umgehend dorthin führen würde. Danach verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und die vier „_Gäste_" folgten seinem Oberkellner zu ihrem Tisch.

Als dieser nach wenigen Minuten zurück an seinen Platz kam, war Jess immer noch da.

„Unbekannte Möchtegern-Berühmtheiten, Chef?", erkundigte er sich bei dem jungen Mann.

„Schlimmer", gab dieser zurück, „Emily Gilmore, die Großmutter meiner Verlobten."

„Die Rosinen-Frau?"

Jess nickte. „Die Rosinen-Frau."

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_3. September_

„Was soll das heißen ‚_Die Lilien kommen etwas verspätet._'! Ich dachte, die Blumenarrangements wären bereits fertig!", rief Rory aufgeregt in den Hörer und wartete darauf, was das stammelnde Häufchen Elend am anderen Ende zu sagen hatte.

Es dauerte noch mehr als zehn Minuten, bis die Dame von „_Daisys Flowers_" Rory beruhigen konnte und ihr versicherte, dass alles in Ordnung gehen würde, dass jedoch die Lilien erst zwei Tage verspätet geliefert werden konnten, da es Probleme beim Zoll gegeben hatte. Irgendwann hatte es aber Dorothy, die Verkäuferin, die sie auch schon beraten hatte, doch noch geschafft die junge Frau zu beruhigen.

Als Rory schließlich auflegte stand sie kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Wohnungstür und Jess trat hindurch. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass es schon nach sieben Uhr war.

„Honey … was ist denn passiert?", entfuhr es ihm schon, bevor er sie überhaupt begrüßt hatte. Schnellen Schrittes kam er auf sie zu, setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie.

Rory konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und heulte auf so kindliche Weise in seine Schulter, dass er beinahe schon wieder grinsen musste über diesen Ausbruch.

„Die Hochzeit … die Hochzeit … wird … wird eine absolute … absolute Katastro-ho-phe!", brachte sie unter einzelnen Schluchzern hervor.

Jetzt musste Jess tatsächlich grinsen, doch er hütete sich davor es ihr zu zeigen. Stattdessen strich er ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Aber, Baby. Woher denn dieser Pessimismus! Das ist doch an und für sich meine Aufgabe in unserer Beziehung", grinste er und versuchte sie damit etwas aufzuheitern.

Anscheinend schien es auch zu wirken, jedoch nicht mit dem gewünschten Erfolg.

„Könntest du das hier bitte Ernst nehmen? Es geht hier auch um deine Hochzeit!", meinte sie und warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. Ein sicheres Zeichen für Jess, dass er keine weiteren Witzchen reißen durfte.

„Okay, okay", gab er deshalb beschwichtigend zurück, „Was lässt dich annehmen, dass unsere Hochzeit in eine Katastrophe ausarten wird?" Er versuchte zumindest ernst zu sein, auch wenn es ihm nicht wirklich gelang. Rory gab sich damit zufrieden.

„Es sind noch elf Tage bis zur Hochzeit und jeden Tag geht etwas Neues schief. Mein Kleid ist immer noch nicht ganz fertig. Die Blumen verspäten sich. Sookie und Thomas haben Probleme beim Menü. Der Gitarrist der Band hat sich den Arm gebrochen und es wird verzweifelt nach Ersatz gesucht. In der Kirche ist Putz von der Decke gefallen und deshalb sind die Bauarbeiter eingefallen. Jess … alles geht schief", zählte sie auf und es entfuhr ihr gleichzeitig ein Seufzer. Danach senkte sie den Blick auf ihre Hände.

Jess bemerkte, dass ihr anscheinend wirklich nahe ging, was im Moment alles auf einmal passierte und es nicht nur ihre Nerven waren, die kurz vor dem „_Großereignis_" eben etwas angespannt waren. Deshalb nahm er jetzt ihre Hand, stand von der Couch auf und zog sie hinter sich her in ihr Gästezimmer, in welchem gleichzeitig die ganzen Regale voller Bücher standen.

„Jess? Was hast du vor?", wollte sie erstaunt von ihm erfahren, doch er führte sie einfach zum Gästebett und zwang sie, sich darauf niederzusetzen. Danach ging er zum Bücherregal und nahm ein Buch heraus. Zwei Sekunden später war er wieder neben ihr. Er legte sich auf das Bett, streckte den freien Arm aus und gab ihr damit zu verstehen, dass sie sich zu ihm legen sollte.

Auf Rorys Gesicht wurde ein kleines Lächeln sichtbar. Sie streifte die Hausschuhe von ihren Füßen und kuschelte sich danach an Jess' Schulter.

Als er begann laut aus dem Buch vorzulesen entkam ihr sogar ein leichtes Lachen.

„_Stolz und Vorurteil. Von Jane Austen. Erstes Kapitel. In der ganzen Welt gilt es als ausgemachte Wahrheit, dass ein begüterter Junggeselle unbedingt nach einer Frau Ausschau halten muss. …_"

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	17. Überraschungen

_Zusammenfassung:_ Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer: _Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin: _Es war wahrlich nicht einfach dieses Kapitel fertig zu stellen. Es hat mir Hürden gestellt. Sowohl ideen- als auch längenmäßig. Es war nich leicht.  
Aber hier ist es. Kapitel 17. Ein weiteres "_Countdown_"-Kapitel. Gewidmet ist es den wunderbaren Kommentarschreibern vom letzten Teil. Tut mir Leid meine Lieben, auch heute fehlt mir die Zeit um auf euer letztes Feedback einzugehen. Bitte entschuldigt. "_fleh_"  
Dennoch sollt ihr hier am Anfang - wie in jedem Kapitel - erwähnt und euch gedankt werden:

**Sassy01**(mein Cremeschnittchen)  
**ninchen** (mein Wonneproppen)  
**Valpuri  
napoleonischer Machtzwerg  
IloveGG  
gingin **(meine Chefbotin)  
**boeli  
ponyrony  
AlFfIlOvEr  
rorylorelai  
asiandanger **und  
**nici**

Ihr seid sooooooooooooo süß! "_lächel_" Vielen, lieben, herzlichen Dank, dass ihr euch immer wieder Zeit nehmt ein Kommentar da zu lassen. "_KNUUUUUTSCH_"

_Zum Kapitel_: Ganz zufrieden bin ich nicht damit. Aber kennt ihr etwas anderes von mir? "_lach_" Erster Teil war einfach zu schreiben, auch wenn ich ihn am wenigsten mag. ... Zweiter Teil ist extra für euch. Ihr habt ja um Beschreibung gebeten. Hier, bitte sehr, Beschreibung für euch (ihr werdet schon noch sehen, was ich meine "_lach_"). ... Dritter Teil war witzig zu schreiben. Ich mag ihn recht gerne. ... Vierter Teil. Ich kann nur sagen: Mr. Rushings, ich habe Sie vor meinem geistigen Auge! ;o)

Genug geschwafelt. Auf geht's in die neue Runde von "_Into All Eternity - Bis in alle Ewigkeit_". Lange dauerts nimmer, dann ist das letzte Kapitel da. "_seufz_" Ich hoffe es gefällt euch wieder und über Kommentare freue ich mich wie immer. "_lächel_" ... Wäre es sehr unverschämt wenn ich mir 105 Kommentare wünschen würde? (Nur wünschen! Ob ich sie bekomme ist eine andere Frage. "_lach_")

Jetzt ist wirklich genug. Ich muss sowieso weiter. Nochmals vielen Dank!  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**17. Kapitel- Überraschungen**_

* * *

_

_4. September_

Lorelai lief wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn zwischen dem Festsaal und dem Haupthaus des _Dragonflys_ hin und her. Wie hatte so etwas passieren könnnen? Rory durfte davon nichts erfahren, waren die Nerven ihrer Tochter ohnehin schon angespannt genug.

Jess hatte am Morgen angerufen und ihr erklärt, dass Rory am Vorabend einen kleinen Zusammenbruch hatte und es wohl besser wäre, wenn man ihr in den nächsten zwei bis drei Tagen keine schlechten Nachrichten mehr übermittelte.

Lorelai hatte natürlich sofort zugestimmt, dann hatten sie sich noch ein wenig unterhalten, die letzten Daten für die Anreise von sämtlichen Gästen miteinander abgeklärt und die Frau hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie doch die organisatorischen Dinge übernehmen konnte, welche Rory am heutigen Tag erledigen wollte. Jess hatte zugestimmt und erklärt, er würde seiner Freundin Bescheid geben, dass sie sich nicht mehr darum kümmern musste. Danach hatten sie aufgelegt.

Keine Sekunde darauf hatte das Telefon ein weiteres Mal geklingelt. Nichts ahnend hatte Lorelai fröhlich abgehoben. Hätte sie jemand beobachtet, hätte derjenige das Verschwinden des heiteren Ausdrucks auf ihrem Gesicht regelrecht beobachten können.

Noch eine Minute später entfuhr ihr der entsetzte Ausruf: „Das ist ja furchtbar!" Danach hielt sie sich nicht mehr lange mit dem Telefongespräch auf, legte bald auf und atmete einige Male tief durch.

Es war dieser Moment, den Sookie für ihr Erscheinen wählte.

„Lorelai, Süße, was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du bis ja weiß wie ein Gespenst! Soll ich dir eine Tasse Kaffee holen?", erschrak die rundliche Frau als sie das Gesicht der Freundin entdeckte.

„Sook …", begann Lorelai und setzte sich gleichzeitig auf einen Stuhl, „… wir haben ein Problem." Die Köchin setzte sich neben ihre beste Freundin. Sanft strich sie über den Handrücken Lorelais um diese etwas zu beruhigen. Danach wollte sie erfahren, was denn nun das Problem sei.

„Die Firma, die das Service auf der Hochzeit ausrichten soll, ist in Konkurs gegangen. Das heißt wir haben keinen einzigen Kellner, Barkeeper oder sonstigen Menschen, der irgendetwas mit Service zu tun hat. Das heißt wiederum, dass wir genau elf Tage Zeit haben um für diese Typen Ersatz zu finden."

Die Sekunde darauf schoss die Köchin des _Dragonfly__ Inns_ von ihrem Stuhl und lief hektisch in die Küche zurück.

Die ältere Gilmore seufzte einmal und meinte schließlich mit sarkastischem Ton zu sich selbst: „Wenigstens haben wir diese Firma noch nicht bezahlt."

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_5. September_

Sie war geschafft von der Arbeit, jedoch machte ihr das eigentlich nichts aus. Seit langer Zeit hatte sie sich endlich wieder einmal voll und ganz auf ihren Job konzentrieren können ohne dabei irgendwelche Hochzeitsdinge im Kopf zu haben. Es hatte etwas für sich, dass ihr ihre Muter für zwei Tage alle organisatorischen Dinge abgenommen hatte. Außerdem hatte seit dem Vorfall mit den Lilien kein unerwünschter Zwischenfall mehr stattgefunden. Darüber war sie natürlich ziemlich erleichtert.

Die Klingel ertönte über ihr als sie die Tür zu „_Paradise__ for Brides_" öffnete und eintrat. Das Brautmodengeschäft war wirklich atemberaubend. Überall, wo man auch nur hin sah, hingen die schönsten Kleider, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Die Dekoration war in schlichten Pastellfarben gehalten und ruhige Klaviermusik strömte über einen hinweg.

Kaum hatte Rory den Laden betreten als auch schon eine gut aussehende Dame in einem hellgrünen Kostüm auf sie zuschritt und sich mit einem Lächeln erkundigte, wie sie denn behilflich sein konnte. Rory erklärte ihr Anliegen und die junge Frau nickte sofort.

„Aber, natürlich. Miss Gilmore. Mein Name ist Clarissa. Es tut uns wirklich schrecklich Leid, dass es mit Ihrem Kleid einige Schwierigkeiten gegeben hat. Wenn Sie hier bitte Platz nehmen, dann telefoniere ich schnell mit der Schneiderei damit sie es herunter bringen. Ein Gläschen Champagner inzwischen?", lächelte die Dame. Rory nahm dankend an, ließ sich auf das cremefarbene Sofa sinken und nahm die Sekunde darauf das Glas Champagner von der Verkäuferin entgegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Clarissa kam zusammen mit einer kleineren, rundlicheren Frau zurück.

„Ich hoffe Sie entschuldigen, Miss Gilmore, aber Henrietta meinte, es wäre von Vorteil, wenn Sie das Kleid hier in unserem Laden noch einmal anprobieren würden. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist", erklärte sie und zeigte gleichzeitig auf die zweite Frau neben sich.

Rory verstand das. Nein, sie war sogar froh darüber. Nicht, dass noch irgendetwas mit diesem Kleid schief ging. Was auch immer _noch_ schief gehen konnte.

Also ließ sie sich von Clarissa in die Umkleidekabine führen und dabei helfen ihr Hochzeitskleid anzuziehen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Rory kam daraus wieder hervor.

Jetzt stand sie in der Mitte eines kreisrunden Raumes. Hinter ihr die Umkleidkabinen, vor sich im Halbkreis angeordnet Spiegel um Spiegl.

Sie hatte gar nicht mehr gewusst, wie schön sie dieses Kleid fand. Es war schlicht, keine aufwendigen Verziehrungen waren zu sehen. Nur unter der Brust und einige Zentimeter oberhalb des Rocksaumes verliefen zarte Zierleisten, die aufblühende Blumen darstellten. Dünne Spaghettiträger hielten es und das Korsette des Kleides lag dicht an ihrem Oberkörper. Dieses ging direkt in den weit schwingenden Rock über, welcher von einer kleinen Schärpe komplettiert wurde. Zudem würde Rory noch eine dazupassende Stola um die Schultern tragen.

„Sie sehen wunderschön aus, Miss Gilmore!", bestätigte auch die Verkäuferin in diesem Augenblick Rorys Eindruck. Und mit einem Lächeln vergaß die junge Frau die ganzen Strapazen der letzten Tage und Wochen als sie daran dachte, was Jess wohl sagen würde, wenn er sie an ihrem Hochzeitstag in diesem Kleid sah.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_6. September_

Das Restaurant war wirklich bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Zum Bersten voll, wie man so schön sagte. Dazu kam noch, dass einer der Köche krank geworden war. Also stand Jess sogar selbst in der Küche.

„Hunter, ich brauch die ungesüßte Kokosmilch! Schnell! Richi, hol mir das zerpflückte Krebsfleisch aus dem Kühlschrank!", donnerte er seine Befehle und rührte fleißig in der _Callalou_ – der karibischen Spinatsuppe – herum.

Der Stress holte ihn beinahe ein. Ein ausgefallener Koch und dann war auch noch karibischer Abend. Thomas hatte alle Hände voll mit dem Schaukochen im Lokalraum zu tun. Also war Jess alleine hier hinten und musste die Hauptgerichte machen.

„Richi!", rief er jetzt zornig, „Wo bleibt das Krebsfleisch! Ein bisschen schneller, wen ich bitten darf!" Der junge Mann kam angeschossen und entschuldigte sich schnell. Jess beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern wandte sich wieder der Suppe zu. Der Abend würde noch in einer Katastrophe enden, wenn nicht bald ein Wunder passierte.

Dieses Wunder präsentierte sich ihm nur zwei Sekunden später.

„Jetzt hört mir einmal genau zu, Leute! Du!", dabei zeigte die Person auf den soeben noch hektisch herumlaufenden Küchengehilfen, „Du schnappst dir ein Brett, ein scharfes Messer und schneidest mir die Zwiebeln hier klein! Und wenn ich klein sage, dann meine ich so klein, dass man sie nicht noch mal teilen kann, verstandne? Du!", jetzt zeigte sie auf Hunter, „Du machst das Truthahnfilet klar, richtig würzen und dann in der Pfanne genau zweieinhalb Minuten anbraten! Wehe ich erwische dich dabei, wie das Fleisch auch nur eine Sekunde länger dort drinnen liegt! Der Rest, der nicht Mr. Mariano zur Hand geht, kommt hier rüber und hilft mir! Aber dalli!"

Kaum hatte die Person zu sprechen begonnen als sich der Restaurantbesitzer umdrehte und sie skeptisch anblickte.

„Sookie!", entfuhr es ihm, nachdem sie seine Leute so angetrieben hatte, „Was machst _du_ denn hier?"

„Thomas und ich waren verabredet wegen eures Hochzeitsmenüs, James Dean!", lächelte die rundliche Köchin des _Dragonflys_, bevor sie fort fuhr, „Als ich gesehen habe, wie stressig ihr es heute zu haben scheint, dachte ich mir, ich greif dir ein bisschen unter die Arme", ihr Lächeln verschwand und sie drehte sich ruckartig zu Hunter um, „Was habe ich gerade vorhin gepredigt? Zweieinhalb Minuten! ZWEIEINHALB! Wieso liege die Filets immer noch in der Pfanne!" Und schon rauschte sie auf ihren „_neuen Arbeitsplatz_" zu. Jess konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wow, Chef!", flüsterte Vince ihm jetzt zu, „Vor der Lady kann man ja richtig Angst bekommen."

„Würde man ihr gar nicht zutrauen, nicht wahr?", lachte dieser zurück, bevor er an den Mann gewandt meinte, „Und jetzt zurück an die Arbeit! Bring mir die neue Flasche Tabasco aus dem Lager. Aber _pronto_!"

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_7. September_

„Sehr gut, Ladies und Gentlemen! Sie machen das gut! Und eins, zwei, drei, vier. Eins, zwei, drei, vier. Eins, zwei, drei, vier", zählte der alte Mann mit zur Musik.

Rory gefiel es zu tanzen. Auch wenn der Foxtrott absolut langweilig war, aber sie wollte schließlich auch diesen einmal gelernt haben.

Im Moment kam sie sich jedoch etwas dämlich vor, weil sie ganz alleine hier war. Jess war noch nicht da. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch nicht mehr kommen. Er hatte sich vorher schon entschuldigt, aber heute war der zweite Tag des „_Karibischen Abends_" und obwohl Sookie ihm derzeit helfend unter die Arme griff, war trotzdem immer noch Stress pur angesagt.

Der Tanzkurs dauerte inzwischen eine dreiviertel Stunde und Mr. Rushings verabschiedete sich soeben von seinen Schülern. Die Leute applaudierten und machten sich danach daran ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen und die Tanzschule zu verlassen.

Rory war die letzte, die den Raum verlassen wollte, als ei von dem alten Herrn noch einmal aufgehalten wurde.

„Miss Gilmore?", richtete er das Wort an sie und stützte sich dabei auf seinen Gehstock als er näher kam.

„Mr. Rushings", lächelte sie zurück und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Wo war denn Mr. Mariano heute Abend? Hat er auf den Kurs vergessen? Oder ist etwas passiert?", erkundigte er sich und sah sie besorgt an.

Rory schüttelte nur den Kopf und erklärte dem alten Tanzlehrer, dass Jess einfach viel in seinem Restaurant zu tun hatte und es ihm wahrscheinlich einfach zeitlich nicht ausgegangen war.

„Sie tun sich noch ziemlich schwer mit den Tangoschritten, nicht wahr? Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie noch ein bisschen hier bleiben und üben? Ich überlasse Ihnen mittlerweile den kleinen Saal hier. Für die nächste Klasse brauche ich ihn nicht. Was meinen Sie dazu?", schlug er ihr mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln vor. Rory war dankbar dafür und nahm lächelnd an. Mr. Rushings nickte, verabschiedete sich danach und verließ den kleinen Saal.

Die junge Frau seufzte einmal, ging dann zum Plattenspieler und legte eine Platte auf. Gleich darauf erklang der Rhythmus argentinischer Musik und Rory stellte sich auf.

Die ersten vier Mal misslang der Schritt völlig, doch beim fünften Mal brachte sie ihn zum ersten Mal so halbwegs zu Stande.

„Du fängst mit dem falschen Fuß an. Und zum falschen Zeitpunkt. Das ist ein Vier-Viertel- und kein Zwei-Viertel-Takt", ertönte da plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du warst nicht da als wir das heute gelernt haben", grinste sie und übte weiter.

„Glaub mir einfach, wenn ich dir sage, dass du es falsch machst", gab er – ebenfalls grinsend – zurück.

„Da spricht wohl der Tango-Tänzer aus dir", meinte sie sarkastisch, hörte dabei aber nicht auf den falschen Schritt weiterzutanzen.

Sie wurde dadurch dabei unterbrochen, indem Jess ihre Hand nahm und zu sich umdrehte. Danach brachte er sie in Tanzstellung und wartete den richtigen Taktschlag ab. Augenblicke später fühlte sich die junge Frau im Kreis gewirbelt, zur Seite geführt und beinahe wie auf Wolken gehend.

Rory war mehr als erstaunt nachdem die letzten Akkorde der Musik verklungen waren. Ihr schwirrte noch immer der Kopf uns sie sah ungläubig auf Jess, der jetzt seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte und sich mit ihr nun zu dem nachfolgenden, langsamen Musikstück bewegte.

„Woher kannst _du_ den Tango?", versuchte sie deshalb überrascht von ihm zu erfahren.

„Als ich acht war wollte Liz einen _Fred Astaire_ aus mir machen. Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag von sechs bis acht Uhr abends. Über vier Monate lang. Ein bisschen bleibt da schon hängen", zuckte er mit den Schultern und bewegte sich weiter.

„Wenn wir _so_ auf unserer Hochzeit tanzen, dann wird Grandma mit einem Herzinfarkt vom Stuhl fallen. Und zwei Sekunden darauf will Mom auch so tanzen lernen. Woraufhin Luke uns auf ewig verflucht", lachte sie und wiegte sich mit ihm jetzt zu den langsamen Klängen hin und her.

Jess konnte sein breites Grinsen nicht verbergen als er meinte: „Was für eine überaus interessante Vorstellung!"

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


	18. Kleine Auseinandersetzungen

_Zusammenfassung:_ Zwei Menschen. Eine Seele. Ein Herz. Dafür bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Für immer.

_Disclaimer: _Gilmore Girls gehören leider nicht mir. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht so einen Blödsinn gebaut indem ich aus einer witzigen, total tollen Serie etwas gemacht hätte, was leider nicht mehr das ist, was es einmal war. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld mit dieser FF. Sie dient lediglich dazu verrückten Fans, so wie ich einer bin, eine Freude zu bereiten.

_Anmerkungen der Autorin:_ Das Ende naht! "_seufz_" Nur noch zwei Kapitel und ein Epilog. Dann ist diese FF zu Ende. Wobei ich eigentlich nur mehr ein Kapitel und den Epilog zu schreiben habe, weil ich den Hochzeitstag so gut wie fertig habe. "_zwinker_" Doch - zuerst einmal - zu meinen tollen Kommentarschreibern:

**rorylorelai  
asiandanger  
boeli  
napoleonischer machtzwerg **und  
**gingin**

Ich finde keine Worte mehr. Ihr seid total lieb. "_lächel_" Wie könnte ich euch noch danken? Ihr seid einfach unbeschreiblich! "_umarm_"

_Zum Kapitel:_ Es hat mir unendlich Spaß gemacht dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Das mag jetzt ein wenig bösartig klingen (ihr werdet noch lesen, was ich damit meine), aber es ist einfach so. Ich schreibe solche Szenen wirklich, wirlich gerne. Irgendwie sind sie total witzig. Und man kann seine eigenen Gefühle so richtig reinleben. Ich weiß auch nicht. "_lach_"  
Mal sehen, ob es auch Anklang bei euch findet. Ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr mir das sagen könntet. In Feedback-Form. "_zwinker_"

Das war's auch schon für heute. Kann euch nur noch viel Spaß wünschen! VIEL SPASS! "_lach_"

LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

**18. Kapitel - Kleine Auseinandersetzungen, ausgewachsene Streits**_

* * *

_

_8. September_

„Ach, lass mich bloß in Ruhe!", rief sie wütend und stürmte von der Küche zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Doch er blieb ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

„Das wäre dir ganz Recht, nicht wahr? Sonst immer über alles reden, aber wenn dir selber einmal etwas nicht passt, dann am besten ignorieren! Aber dieses Mal will _ich_ darüber reden! Und zwar jetzt!", gab er ebenso wütend zurück. Inzwischen steuerten sie das Gästezimmer an.

„Du bist unmöglich!", warf sie ihm vor.

„Das ist Teil meines Charmes!", war seine sarkastische Antwort.

„Im Moment habe ich aber überhaupt keine Lust mit dir zu reden!", meinte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Im selben Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, wie kindisch das gerade eben geklungen hatte. Dennoch ließ sie keine Sekunde von ihrer Sturheit ab.

„Schön!", rief er wütend, drehte sich um und stapfte ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Schön!", schrie sie ihm nach und ging in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Gott, wie er es hasste. Es war immer das Selbe. Und das ganze auch noch eine Woche vor der Hochzeit. EINE WOCHE. Emily rief an. Emily wollte etwas ändern. Rory war zu gutmütig um es abzulehnen. Emily nutzte das völlig aus. Und wenn er Rory das dann sagte, dann behauptete sie, dass es gar nicht so war. Woraufhin er wieder meinte, dass er Emily kannte und Rory für solche Dinge einfach zu blind wäre. Was sie wiederum in Rage versetzte. Und der Streit war perfekt.

Und alles nur wegen einer blöden Vorspeise. Aber schließlich ging es hier ums Prinzip. Es fing immer mit kleinen Dingen an. Doch irgendwann wurden aus solch kleinen Dingen _gigantische_ Dinge. Es mochte mit einer Vorspeise beginnen, aber Jess wusste, wenn er es dabei belassen würde, dann würde sich die Vorspeise in Null Komma Nichts in die Entscheidung, auf welche Schule seine und Rorys Kinder einmal gehen sollten, verwandeln. Falls es jemals Kinder geben würde.

Inzwischen hatte er sich auf der Wohnzimmercouch niedergelassen und zappte durch die Kanäle. Auch wenn er gar nicht mitbekam was gerade im Fernsehen lief. Es schoss ihm eigentlich nur die Tatsache durch den Kopf, dass er in genau einer Woche verheiratet sein würde, er sich jedoch zur Zeit auf Kriegsfuß mit seiner Verlobten befand. Und er schwor sich, dass er dieses Mal aber auch nicht einen Zentimeter von seinem Standpunkt zurückweichen würde. Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Und diese ganze Sache, dass sich Emily immer und überall einmischen musste war eindeutig zu viel.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_9. September_

„Wann landen sie?", stellte sie die Frage.

„Elf Uhr", war seine kurze Antwort. Danach herrschte wieder Schweigen. Seit ihrem Streit sprachen Rory und Jess nur das Nötigste miteinander. So einsilbige Antworten wie „_Ja_", „_Nein_", „_Vielleicht_" und „_Huh_" über einen dermaßen langen Zeitraum hinweg hatten sie sich gegenüber schon lange nicht mehr verwendet. Aber weder er noch sie wollten von ihrem jeweiligen Standpunkt zurückweichen.

Die Hochzeit würde in sechs Tagen stattfinden. Heute war Sonntag. Und heute würden die Gäste aus Kalifornien ankommen.

Jimmy, Sasha und Lily wollten für zwei Tage in New York bleiben, damit Sasha und Lily endlich einmal den lang ersehnten Stadtbummel erledigen konnten und Jimmy seine entfernten Verwandten besuchen konnte. Am Dienstag Abend würden sie dann gemeinsam nach Stars Hollow fahren, für die Feier, welche die Stadt am Mittwoch schmiss, und das angelegte Probeessen am Donnerstag.

Auch Dave und seine Freundin würden im selben Flieger ankommen wie Jess' Familie. Summer hatte geschäftlich hier zu tun, da die alljährliche _Decorative Arts District Shopping Week_ stattfand und sie sich als Innenausstatterin natürlich die besten Tipps und Tricks dort holen konnte. Schließlich suchten Designer und Innenarchitekten stets im _Decorative Arts District_, wenn sie internationale und hochqualitative Einrichtungsgegenstände und Accessoires finden wollten.

Doch selbst die Tatsache, dass bereits die ersten Gäste anreisten – auch wenn es sich um Familie und engste Freunde handelte – änderte nichts daran, dass Rory und Jess noch immer auf Kriegsfuß standen. Keiner der beiden Sturköpfe war bereit auch nur einen Zentimeter nachzugeben.

Inzwischen war es kurz vor zehn und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg um Jimmy, Dave und Co abzuholen. Sonntags war in der Stadt viel Verkehr und der Flughafen lag außerhalb der Stadt also mussten sie sich ohnehin beeilen, wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollten. Zudem mussten sie mit beiden Wagen fahren, weil sonst nicht der Platz für alle gegeben wäre.

„BMW oder Viper?", wollte er noch erfahren und hielt gleichzeitig die Schlüssel in die Höhe. Mit Schwung schloss sich Rorys Hand um die Schlüssel des X3 und sie funkelte ihren Verlobten böse an.

„Keinen Meter fahre ich mit diesem Teufelsauto und das weißt du ganz genau!", zischte sie und durchbohrte dabei die Viper-Schlüssel beinahe mit ihrem Blick. Seit ihr dieses kleine Missgeschick mit dem Seitenspiegel passiert war, war sie kein einziges Mal wieder mit seinem schwarzen Prachtstück gefahren.

Bei ihrer Aussage überdrehte Jess die Augen, wandte sich jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort um und marschierte in Richtung Wohnungstür.

„Essen wir im Restaurant oder gehen wir ins ‚_Don Giovanni_'?", brach sie nochmals die Stille und bei diesen Worten hielt der junge Mann in seinem Schritt inne.

Es zeugte nicht gerade von einem fairen Kampf ihrerseits, wenn sie seinen geschäftlichen Erzrivalen in einem Satz mit seinem eigenen Restaurant erwähnte.

„Lass es dir schmecken im ‚_Don Giovanni_'. Du isst anscheinend gerne Hundefutter, _Honey_. Meine Leute und ich werden das Essen im ‚_Dodgers'_ genießen. Aber das scheint dir im Moment ja nicht gut genug zu sein. Oder soll ich ‚_fein genug_' sagen? Am besten du rufst Emily an und verabredest dich mit ihr", erwiderte er sarkastisch, bevor er – nun mit schnellen Schritten – auf die Tür zuging, diese aufriss und schließlich hinter sich laut ins Schloss warf.

Rory hatte diesen Satz gar nicht aussprechen wollen, aber in ihrer Wut war er ihr über die Lippen gerutscht. Augenblicke später hatte sie ihn schon wieder bereut. Doch kaum hatte sie Jess' sarkastische Antwort darauf gehört, als ihre ganze Reue schon wieder verraucht war.

Mit wütender Miene stürmte sie ebenfalls auf die Haustür zu und handhabte es ähnlich wie Jess Augenblicke zuvor.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_10. September_

Lily sah zu Jimmy. Jimmy sah zu Sasha. Sasha sah auf das Paar vor sich.

„Du hast mit dieser ganzen Geschichte angefangen!", rief sie wütend, während sie das Kopfkissen vom Gästebett frisch überzog.

„Ach ja! Die allseits beliebte Emily musste sich wieder einmal einmischen und klein Rory kann zu ihrer armen, hilflosen Grandma natürlich niemals ‚_Nein'_ sagen!", gab er ebenso wütend zurück während er das frisch bezogene Laken seinerseits auf das Bett warf.

„Natürlich! Schieben wir nur wieder einmal alles auf mich. Oder auf Grandma. Ist doch kein Problem. Jess ist hier ja der Heilige!", rief sie und stemmte jetzt die Arme in die Seiten.

„Kommst du jetzt wieder mit dieser Masche? Kaum haben wir einmal eine kleine Auseinandersetzung ist das natürlich sofort meine Schuld. Es ist _immer_ meine Schuld!"

„Das hier ist keine kleine Auseinandersetzung! Das hier ist ein ausgewachsener Streit!", schrie sie außer sich und warf ihm das Kopfkissen mit voller Wucht entgegen. Danach stürmte sie, vorbei an den schockierten Kaliforniern – aus dem Zimmer. Sekunden später hörten sie die Tür von Rory und Jess' Schlafzimmer zuknallen.

„Typisch!", rief Jess ihr hinterher.

„Arschloch!", erklang es durch die verschlossene Tür und quer durch die Wohnung zurück. Danach machte sie der junge Mann wieder daran das Gästebett für seinen Vater und seine Stiefmutter, sowie die Luftmatratze mit dem Schlafsack für Lily, vorzubereiten. Jimmy, Lily und Sasha wirkten immer noch mehr als schockiert.

„Was ist denn _hier_ los? So was hab ich bei euch ja noch nie erlebt. Passiert das öfters? Dann wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn ihr euch die ganze Hochzeitsgeschichte noch einmal überlegt", stellte die Blondine schließlich vorsichtig fest.

Jess drehte sich ruckartig um und sah seine Familie ungläubig an. Dabei meinte er: „Sich die Hochzeitssache überlegen? Seit ihr des Wahnsinns? Natürlich will ich Rory heiraten!"

„Und warum dann dieses ganze Theater?", versuchte Jimmy nun in Erfahrung zu bringen. Jess wollte abwinken, doch das ließ sein Vater nicht zu.

„Emily musste sich wieder einmal einmischen", erklärte der junge Mann beiläufig und glaubte, damit würde sich seine Familie begnügen.

Das nächste, an was er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er durch den Flur auf die verschlossene Schlafzimmertür zuging um sich – wie von Jimmy und Co befohlen – mit seiner Freundin auszusöhnen.

Schließlich stand er vor der Tür und hob den Arm um anzuklopfen. Es war dieser Moment, in welchem die Tür von innen her aufgerissen wurde. Vor sich entdeckte er eine schuldbewusste Rory.

„Wir benehmen uns wie Kinder", meinte sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Jep."

„Wir heiraten in fünf Tagen."

„Jep."

„Sollten wir uns nicht noch vor der Hochzeit wieder vertragen?"

„Jep."

„Heißt das also, dass wir diesen dummen Streit vergessen?"

„Jep."

Sie lächelte und trat einen Schritt näher: „Nachdem wir das jetzt geklärt haben: Hörst du dann vielleicht auch noch mit diesem ‚_Jep'_ auf?"

„Jep." Da packte sie ihn, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.

„Versöhnungssex?", meinte er schließlich, schelmisch grinsend, nachdem sie den Kuss wegen Luftmangels unterbrechen mussten.

„Halt die Klappe", war ihre Antwort darauf, bevor sie ihn ein weiteres Mal küsste und ihn gleichzeitig ins Innere des Schlafzimmers zog.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_11. September_

„Luke! Deine Schwester und ihr Mann brauchen noch eine Unterkunft. Wie sieht es mit deinem alten Appartement aus?", rief Lorelai von der Wohnzimmercouch in Richtung Küche, in welcher ihr Freund gerade Popcorn und einige Pancakes – weil sie plötzlich Heißhunger auf dieses bekommen hatte – zubereitete.

„Und was ist mit dem Inn? Das wäre an und für sich dafür vorgesehen", kam die sarkastische Antwort vom Dinerbesitzer.

„Das ist ja das Problem! Durch die ganzen Hochzeitsgäste sind wir vollkommen ausgebucht. Außerdem ist es doch nicht so schlimm, wenn sie im Appartement wohnen, oder?"

„Es würde mir weniger Sorgen bereiten, wenn ich wüsste, dass Lizzy dort alleine hausen würde, aber es gibt da ein grundlegendes Problem: T.J.!"

„Er ist doch süß", grinste Lorelai und stopfte sich gleichzeitig einen Schokomuffin in den Mund.

„Wenn du dämlich als süß bezeichnest", kam es jetzt von neben ihr, denn der Mann war aus der Küche zurückgekehrt. Im selben Moment hielt er ihr den Teller voller Pfannkuchen hin. Sie bedankte sich dafür bei ihm mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. Danach war es für kurze Zeit still. Doch das währte nicht lange.

„Geht es jetzt in Ordnung oder nicht?", wollte Lorelai quengelnd von ihm erfahren.

„Natürlich geht es in Ordnung! Es bleibt mir ja gar keine andere Wahl", überdrehte er die Augen und ließ sich tiefer in die Kissen sinken. Lorelai stellte das leere Teller bei Seite und kuschelte sich jetzt an den Mann.

„Chris, Sherry und Gigi sind heute angekommen. Die Kleine hält die beiden ganz schön auf Trab", grinste Lorelai. Danach nahm sie sich zwei Stück von den sauren Sticks.

„Irgendwann wird sich dir noch der Magen umdrehen, so wie du isst", schüttelte Luke den Kopf und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Das sagst du mir jetzt schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre und es war noch niemals der Fall. Wann siehst du endlich ein, mein Schatz, dass du bei dieser Sache absolut im Unrecht liegst? Eigentlich müsstest du schön langsam wissen, dass die Konsistenz eines Gilmore-Magens eine andere ist als von jedem anderen Menschen. Das haben wir von Urururgroßmutter Roberta. Sie wurde von einem Marsmännchen schwanger und hat das Baby Urururgroßvater Robert untergejubelt. Aber er bemerkte es als er sah, wie viel das Kind zu sich nehmen kann und wusste, dass es nicht von ihm sein konnte, weil er von je her nicht mehr als zwei Butterbrote pro Tag zu sich nehmen konnte und dieser Bengel gleich zwei _Laibe_ Brot pro Tag verschlang. Mit Butter. _Und_ Nutella."

An Stelle einer Antwort, überdrehte Luke nur einmal die Augen und murmelte an sich selbst gewandt: „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, warum ich mir das freiwillig antue …"

_Fortsetzung folgt!_


End file.
